A Seeker's Troubles
by Louiii
Summary: I have flaws, I'll admit it. I'm stubborn and sarcastic. Patient? Ha, right. But really, since when does life involve so many troubles? And Oliver Sodding Wood is just the bloody cherry on top...
1. Calm Before The Storm

**Hi, everyone! Decided to post a new Harry Potter story, which I hope you'll like! Please let me know what you think! **

**Also, in this story the timeline might be little messed up, like Oliver Wood might not be in the same year as all the others and other stuff. If you could look past that I'd would really appreciate it. Anyway, here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

**A Seeker's Troubles**

_Calm before the storm. Really. _

It was still quiet onboard the Hogwards Express. The scarlet train had just arrived at platform 9¾ and so far had only one passenger. Students on their way to Hogwarts had not yet started to gather on the platform, and the train stood silent, occasionally sending a puff of thick white steam into the air.

I heaved a sigh, settling back into my seat in the empty compartment, folding my hands behind my head, closing my eyes. I was deeply enjoying the silence; since I knew it wasn't long know until it was going to be broken.

Well then again, I've had all summer enjoying my silence, since my parents had been abroad all the time. Not once had I seen them. But not that I minded. The few times I _did _see my parents all we did was fight. We never had gotten along, since they never were home anyway - _oh, why do I care? It's not like it's bothering me. _

Because it really wasn't. I was actually relieved when I came home at the end of last year and I found a letter on my bed, where my mom had scribbled down something about a business trip somewhere. Which meant that I'd had the whole mansion to myself. To share with Dom of course. I lit up in a grin at the thought of my older brother, with his dark brown curls and bright green eyes – eyes I knew I shared. Dom was a smart person, really bright, and he had always looked after me. This was a good thing, considering the fact that I always got into trouble. I couldn't help it, though. Dom had always been the careful, wise, calm one, whereas I was the wild, mischievous, even witty one if I may say so myself. But I haven't always had the talent I have today to get away with my mischief. _Oh, all the times Dom has saved me from the hellish wrath of my parents… _

So, true, I might be a crazy-ish sort of girl, but that didn't mean I didn't need my peace. Calm, long lazy days in the south of England, far away from my other rougish friends was just what a girl like me needed. I needed a little silence to charge up my batteries for my seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

So it was no wonder I was taking time to enjoy my last minutes of complete, thick and soothing -

…_Chaos. _

At least, that's the word that flashed before my mind as a pair of red haired boys stumbled through the compartment with a thundering _crash, _tumbling to the floor, cursing at each other, their wands sending jets of colourful sparks, like water from a sprinkler.

I gave a surprised yelp, raising my arms as if to protect myself from this sudden disturbance of my peace. But as I'd gathered my small frame to sit perched up at my seat, I recognized the two boys, and I relaxed. This brought another realisation to me, and I mentally sighed. _Here goes the silence. See you next summer. _

'Well, well, well, if it isn't the Weasleys, tumbling into my compartment of all places.'

How the twins managed to overhear my voice in their violent row I don't know, but they fell silent, looking up at my small frame from their position at the floor. And immediately lit up in similar wide grins.

'Stevens!' they cried out simultaneously, tackling me into a bone crushing hug. Well, I suppose they considered it to be a hug. Me, on the other hand… well, getting tackled by two blokes that are twice the size and weight than you is no easy feat.

As they finally pulled back, I felt like they'd punctured me and I was lying in my seat like a deflated balloon. 'Nice to see you too,' I wheezed, propping up to my elbows, finally managing to get a good look at them.

Both of them had grown what seemed like several inches since the last time I'd seen them, as had their hair, sparkling like the fire it was in the light of the compartment. The grins on their lips were equally wide, and the mischievous glint in their eyes was as strong as ever. Both of them were clad in similar brown wool pants, with faded t-shirts in different colours. Fred's was in a green shade, while George's was the colour of red. As I examined their clothing, another realisation hit me.

Apart from growing in height, they had developed some decent muscles over their shoulders, arms and abdominal area. Most impressive. I decided it was from all the Quidditch they played.

'…you've grown,' was what I finally settled for saying.

'Well, if that's your way of saying you've missed us and love us…' George started, extending his long arm to mess around with my hair.

'…then ditto,' Fred concluded for his brother, dropping to the seat opposite me, and George soon followed suit.

I looked up, sitting up to my full height, hands on my hips, eyebrow raised sceptically. 'I have not grown over the summer,' I argued, but their sparkling glances told me otherwise.

'That's a lie Stevens, and you know it,' George said in mock scorn and Fred lit up in a grin.

I was starting to realise what they were hinting at, but I wasn't offended. We had been best mates since we could walk, back in the days when my dad had been best pals with the twins' father. We had first meet in the garden of the Burrow, and they had teased me for my lack of height. Well, in my defence I can say that at least I'm not the bloody Eiffel Tower. Which I pointed out to them, and then I quickly outran them as they started to chase me. I might have been small, but I was fast. Still was. Wouldn't be the bloody best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen if I wasn't. At least according to my opinion.

Point is, since that little row, we've been inseparable. So no, I wasn't offended by their sometimes idiotic remarks, like now. They were like my brothers, after all.

'What they're trying to say, Elle, is that you've grown hot over the summer,' a soft, yet slightly annoyed voice huffed from the door.

The three of us whipped out heads around to find the source of the voice, Katie Bell, trying to squeeze herself through the compartment door tugging on her huge trunk. It got stuck in the door, and she kept tugging on it, harder each time. We could all see it was a bad idea, but apparently Katie could not. But we settled for not saying anything, mere for the amusement of it all.

'I resent that,' I huffed in reply to her previous comment. They all paused to look at me, as I sat with my arms crossed, looking at them with a smug smile. 'I've always been hot.' I was kidding of course, since I was actually surprised of her words.

Katie rolled her eyes to the twins, and finally, with a frustrated cry yanked on the trunk, the sudden amount of force sending it flying into the compartment, tackling Katie and on top of that, flying open. Different sorts of clothes and garments flew into the compartment, softly descending through the air, kind of like snow. Then they settled upon wherever they landed, whether it was the floor, the seats or as the case was; the heads of the assorted passengers in the compartment.

'And here I thought we might get one year where Katie would not make one of her dramatic entrances,' I said through the cotton of the pink shirt that had landed upon my blond hair.

'Oh, please,' Katie snapped somewhat stressed, whipping of the shirt from my head, and I could see to my amusement that the whole compartment was covered in Katie's clothes, including Fred's head, where a black bra had chosen to settle down. The female Chaser turned slightly pink as she realized this. 'It's not like I chose to be clumsy,' she said in a mortified voice, quickly snatching the bra of the twin's head.

'It's just God's gift?' he replied, the grin wide on his lips. None of us were surprised by this sudden event. Katie may be a superb Chaser, but whenever she's off the pitch she's hopelessly clumsy.

We watched as she whipped out her wand, assembling all her garments into the trunk and quickly enclosed it, then managing to shove it up over our heads on the compartment shelf without further accidents. Once her task was fulfilled she let the air desert her lungs in a tremendous sigh and she sunk into the seat next to me. A silence ensued, where it was revealed by voices and other sounds that the other students were arriving to the train.

I took the time to reflect on what the twins and Katie had pointed out to me earlier. Had I grown so much over the summer? I know I'd grown taller, I was now about five foot six or something, but they couldn't see it since I was sitting down. Did they think I'd grown slimmer? I was thin to begin with, but I might've lost a few pounds due to all the Quidditch I've been playing with Dom, as well as look thinner when I've grown an inch or two. And I mean, I've always had curves… I think. It's not like I've developed a female form over the summer…right?

But really, other than that, I couldn't imagine much had changed. True, perhaps my features had grown a little sharper, but I've always had a sharp jaw line and high cheekbones. My nose was straight, kind of small, and my lips was a bit on the full side, and to complete it all my skin was pale, as always, yet smooth. And my eyes were the same surprising bright blue, with a hint of an emerald streak to them, and my lashes were dark on their own.

So I couldn't possibly imagine why they seemed to remark so much of how I had changed-

'Like what you've done to the hair,' Fred suddenly said, clearly over the whole bra situation.

My eyes immediately focused in on his face again, a slight frown on my face as I couldn't quite register what he'd said, and then my features relaxed as I realized what he meant.

Since I've discovered Quidditch, I've always cut my hair short, like my fellow male team members, to avoid it whipping into my face, but last spring I had realized I was in great need of reformation in that area. So I started to save my hair over the summer – I might've put a charm on it grow faster – and recently found out that I didn't look bad with long hair. It fell naturally around my face, where I'd cut a neat fringe, and then fell in smooth straight locks, curling slightly at the tops, which happened to be somewhere below my shoulder blades.

'Really?' I asked, perking up at his comment.

'Yeah,' George continued, 'it makes you look…' his voice trailed off, furrowing his brow in thoughts, 'what's the word again?'

'Hot,' Fred filed in and George nodded, smiling.

I stared at them incredulously, eyebrows raised. They really weren't letting this 'hot' thing go, were they?

_I'm not hot! _I wanted to scream at them. Sure, me, Katie, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinet always tried to look out best, but we had never cared much for our appearance in that way. We were the Quidditch girls, and that's why we were admired. For our skills, not our looks. Not that me and my friends looked hideous or anything, not at all.

Katie was the tall, athletic one, with her sharp nose and thin lips and big smile. She was smart; too, her dark brown eyes always alit with this kind of knowing sparkle. Her clothing might be a bit on the plain side, but it didn't matter since everything, and I mean _every _single piece of clothing looked wonderful on her. That girl was only muscles, let me tell you. Well, that's what Quidditch does to ye.

Than there's Angie. She looks like a Nubian princess with her chocolate complexion and raven hair. Her eyes are the darkest I've seen, yet not black, alit with this sort of constant playful sparkle. Besides the twins and Lee Jordan, she was the one who was always plotting pranks with me, or constantly joking with the rest of us. She was slightly taller than me, but not quite rivalling with Katie's towering height, and was the one of us who had the most curves and, er, female forms.

And then there's Alicia. To describe her in one word, I would say tiny. She's small, but with the biggest appetite of us all. If she wasn't playing Quidditch so intensively, I swear she would be rolling through the corridors of Hogwarts, instead of walking. Or bouncing, rather. She's the liveliest one of us, with her high voice, bright lively green eyes and thick curly light brown curls. She's also probably the one of us who's most into boys, and no one can really resist her with her girly charm. But she's not to be underestimated though; she's one fierce Chaser.

But despite this, there was no way we would consider ourselves hot. We were just four girls, who never really had cared for such things. I was just a girl, and as I've always thought, plain looking, but-

'Close your mouth, Elle, dear, you look like a dying goldfish.' I immediately snapped my lips shut, tearing my gaze away from a grinning Fred and George as I heard the low voice belonging to Angelina.

'Ang!' I leapt from my seat, completely tackling her from the doorway. She could do nothing more but cry out in surprise before she stumbled back into the corridor, and to the ground, as I gave her a great big bear hug. It wasn't until I heard a muffled squeak from somewhere below mine and Angelina's limbs that I looked up.

'Why, is that you down there, Al?' I asked in my tidiest accent.

'Ruddy hell,' her muffled voice said as she struggled to disentangle herself from our limbs. 'Yes, it's me,' she gasped, once her light brown curls resurfaced from below Angelina. 'Geroff me, Johnson!' she said in a strangled voice, as her tiny frame was being crushed by the weight of us both.

'I would, if Stevens quit being such an arse, and got off _me!' _the raven haired girl shot back.

'I love you too, guys,' I replied affectionately to their scowls, wrapping my arms around the mass of limbs lying on the floor, giving them my biggest hug, which resulted in more protests and groans from the girls below me.

'Now all that's missing is bloody Bell-' Alicia started but was interrupted as there was a gleeful shriek and Katie threw herself into the pile of girls, resulting in a unison groan from us all, as her weight crushed us and must've squashed poor Alicia.

'Bloody hell, _Katie!!' _

I stand corrected. That foul language could only come from her.

'Oi! You're in the way here, ladies,' a voice said. And I, being the constant irrational one, opened my mouth to reply. 'Well, if that's the case,' I said, trying to get a clear view of whomever I was speaking to, but Katie's bloody leg was in the way, 'you might as well go where the sun doesn't- _ARGH!' _

I was cut off as something suddenly grabbed hold of my ankle, hoisting me up in the air, and I stayed put there, my golden locks falling over my head, and sad to say, my black _Led Zeppelin _(muggle musician, don't ask) t-shirt falling down, or as it was, _up _over my stomach.

As I finally located the source of my sudden position my features darkened into a murderous expression.

'Bloody- _Lee_!' I cried, not caring if I sounded girlish. Because I certainly did.

Lee, his tousled black hair bouncing as he was laughing his arse off, had his wand pointed at me, and had used the oldest spell in the book. I was hanging by my ankle, suspended in mid-air, completely helpless. The sound of deep-voiced laughter told me that the twins were witnessing the scene, if not the whole ruddy train.

'Language, Stevens,' Lee scolded, though his chocolate-coloured face was still cracked up in a smile.

'Get me down!' I shrieked at the top of my lungs, not really expecting him to follow my orders. But to my great surprise, he did, and I fell to the carpeted floor with a muffled thud, landing on my shoulder. I, however, wasted no time, whipping out my wand, ready to hex him into oblivion.

'Take cover!' the twins shouted, and together with Lee they fled for their lives into the compartment again, shutting the door behind them.

'Yeah, you better run,' I grunted from my somewhat uncomfortable position on the floor, struggling to get up. The girls had somehow managed to disentangle themselves and were now having a good laugh at my expense.

'Need I remind you that I still have my wand out?' I growled, and they quickly fell silent, following the boys' example and retreated into the compartment.

'…Bloody hell,' I cursed, struggling to disentangle myself from…myself, but stopped dead as a deep lazy voice reached my ears.

'Well, well, well, Belle. Seems like your mood hasn't changed over the summer, then?'

There was no mistaking that Scottish drawl. My features immediately darkened. _Wood. _

I managed to scramble to my feet, tugging down my black T over my faded jeans, the ones with the holes in them. 'Not that you're really helping, Wood,' I bit back, whipping my hair back.

But I have to admit, all the sarcastic remarks I had saved up for him during the summer sort of got stuck in my throat as I set eyes upon him. I have always known, deep and very far down, that he was handsome, but bloody hell, the summer hadn't exactly done him worse. His brown hair was slightly longer, falling charmingly into his round shaped eyes, those dark pools by the colour of espresso ever so often filled with a smug sparkle. His features had sharpened; his characteristic high cheekbones and straight jaw line even more visible now, and his surprisingly smooth skin. He was currently dressed in a pair of long black shorts, and a t-shirt with some muggle band logo on it, similar to my own t-shirt, which fitted tightly over his chest. I swallowed ever so lightly. Quidditch sure made his muscles good. Dammit, why did my nemesis have to be so good looking?

His smirk told me that I had let my gaze linger just a moment too long, and I quickly snapped by eyes back to his chocolate coloured irises, narrowing my own blue ones.

'And here I thought the start of my year was going to be pleasant,' I muttered to him, but he merely raised one eyebrow daringly.

'Really, Belle,' he grinned, 'do behave.' I scoffed, crossing my arms. Why did he have to be so charming and nice to everyone but _me? _Not that it mattered, since I wouldn't want even want him to be nice to me. I would still hate-

'Well, Belle, it seems your mood is about the only thing that hasn't changed over the summer,' he suddenly commented in his heavy accent, and I was a bit thrown off. This was the _second _comments I've heard about my figure, and from none other than _Wood! _Blimey, I really must've grown over the summer- I suddenly snapped back, narrowing my eyes. There was something behind those sparkling eyes of his, yet what I wasn't sure of yet. I just knew it was something bad.

But then he walked past me, yet stopped, leaning down to whisper something in my ear. 'Love what you've done to your hair.' Then he straightened up again, (Do I even have to mention that he's like two feet taller than me? Really, my nose practically goes to his chest.) and slid into the compartment, from where I could hear cheerfully greetings from my other friends.

Far too late I came up with a cheeky response to his comments, and I scowled at myself, but mostly at him. Did he really have to be such a prick? And I wish he would stop calling me Belle already. It was a stupid nickname he'd thought up for me since first year, and he always, _always _used it. Mostly because he knew it drove me nuts. Sometimes I think his whole mission in life was to make my life as miserable as possible. And needless to say, he was well on his way on succeeding. I'd noticed he was such a sweet boy to everyone _but _me, why I didn't know. But it was driving me bloody insane.

Then I stuck my chin out, snorting determined. But this year was going to be different. Somehow, for once, I was going to make him stuff that insufferable smirk up where sun doesn't shine-

'Elisabeth Stevens, get in here already!' Alicia's high voice called from the other side of the compartment door, cutting me off from my brooding thoughts.

With one last sigh, lingering just another moment in the hall before returning to my friends. It was silent out here, and I gave a sigh. Well, on thing was for sure. This was the last silence I was going to get for this year. Because it was going to be one violent year if I was going to beat Wood.

Finally having enough, I spun around, shoving up the compartment door, burying my anger deep down. Oliver bloody Wood was _not_ going to destroy my life this year.

It was just too bloody bad luck he was my team captain. Oh, and yeah, best bloody mates with _my _best mates.


	2. Bad memories and Bets

**A Seeker's Troubles**

_Bad memories, Bets and insufferable Quidditch Captains_

Rosie, my small brown owl, whose feathers were slightly tousled, old as she was, chirped in clear alarm at the scene before us. Hundreds of students, all in different shapes and ages were hurrying past me, nearly knocking me over, since I was significantly smaller than them. And then of course, people did not pay much attention to first years in general.

"Don't worry, Rosie, this is going to be just fine…" I tried to sooth her, though I failed as I swallowed nervously. "…I think," I added.

My parents had, of course, not been able to follow me to the train, as they were working. Again. And Dom couldn't come since he had his school to go to. He didn't go to Hogwarts, but another school up far north in England. It was like the Academy for Really Smart People or something like that. I scoffed. He could be such a nerd sometimes. Honestly, who cares about particle physics or whatnot? …not that I knew what it was, though.

I was brutally forced back to reality as some really tall girl shoved past me, and I tripped backwards over my trunk, falling flat on my back in a rather uncomfortable position. My jacket and hair fell straight over my face, making me momentarily blind.

A bark of laughter from nearby however told me my little tumble hadn't gone unnoticed. Angered, I struggled to disentangle myself from myself.

"You think that's funny?" I snapped in a muffled voice as I whipped my jacket from my face.

"Yes, I do," a boy's voice replied and I turned slightly pink, but he couldn't see it thanks to my hair still covering my face. Typical me to fall in front of a _boy. _

"Well, you have three seconds to either apologize or get out of my face," I demanded, finally managing to whip the hair out of my face, and found myself staring upon a pair of black sneakers, attached to a pair of jeans clad legs. I let my eyes travel up until I set eyes upon his face, and his big brown eyes, seeming innocent, but I immediately located the mischievous glint in them. There was a smirk on his face, which I decided the moment I saw it that I hated it. His hair was short, save for in the back, where it was tickling the collar of his jacket.

"…It's been more than three seconds," he said, and it was first now I noticed the thick Scottish accent.

"And yet you are still here," I observed, still lying on my back. I wasn't really eager to get to my feet yet, in case there was another…er, accident.

"…You noticed," he smiled, and I sighed exasperated. Stupid boy. If this was what the rest of the students of Hogwarts were like, than I was in for it.

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked, and I groaned. Why couldn't he just go _away? _

"Elle," I replied. I never went by the name Elisabeth. It was so girly. I only allowed teachers to call me by my full name.

"…Elle," he said thoughtfully. Then a smug look crossed his face. "Can I call you Belle?"

"No, you cannot," I snapped, trying to ignore the boy and scrambled to my feet, brushing the dirt of my jeans.

"Oi," he suddenly said, catching my reluctant attention.

"_What?_" I snapped.

"Is this your owl?" he asked lightly, as Rosie, inside her cage was lying at his feet. She was utterly worked up by the whole situation, hooting like mad and trying to fly around in the cage. If she was free now there was no catching her until she had calmed down. She might be old, but still one crazy owl.

"…yes," I replied tentatively, not sure what he was going at.

But I realized what, filled with horror, as he put his foot at her cage, gently pushing the hinge that fastened the opening to the cage. My eyes drifted from the cage to his face, the smug smirk on his lips, as well as the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," I breathed, but his eyes practically screamed _Oh, wouldn't I? _

Then he pushed his foot, and the hinge lifted off. Rosie wasted no time and took off like a projectile through the cage and flew off over the heads of all the rushed students. You know, for being as old as she was, she was still one fast bugger. There was no catching her now, and boy did that bloke know it.

"You are so _dead," _I spat, but he just gave that damn smirk in return. I wanted to kill him, I really did, but I needed to catch Rosie before she caused some real trouble. With one final death glare at the laughing boy I took of after my owl, shouting her name like mad. Yeah. I did so not humiliate myself at all.

---------------------------

The landscape outside the window was passing by rapidly, all in a blur. My unfocused gaze wasn't really helping. Not that I was focusing on the landscape, though. So six years had passed since that incident, and I still hadn't fulfilled my promise to kill Oliver Wood. But now I wasn't so bent on killing him, more than setting out to humiliate him the same way he had humiliated me. Because that Rosie business wasn't the only thing he'd done to me. Not one day passed by without his well-moulded comments, just enough to flush me and get my tongue all tied up so that I can't reply. Honestly, I don't see why my friends even find him the slightest bit nice. He's such a-

"Oi, Stevens!"

-such a prick. Honestly-

_Smack. _

I let out a yelp of surprise, as well of pain as a book hit me from the side of my head, giving a nice smacking sound before falling to the ground. Someone had thrown a _book_ at me. I looked down at the ground, where the rather heavy book lay. Someone had thrown a copy of ruddy _Advanced Potion Making _at me.

I whipped my head around, only to find all the other passengers in the compartment practically choking from laughter.

"Oi!" I barked rather sternly, "who threw that!?"

Laughing, Fred guiltily raised his hand, but didn't look the least bit sorry.

"Honestly Elle," Katie chuckled from beside me, "sometimes you're so slow it's a miracle you're a Seeker at all."

"And a bloody fast one, too," I said, sticking out my chin, trying to regain some of my bruised ego. "I'm even faster than Cedric Diggory."

No one disagreed about that, since a) it was true, and b) I was giving them the death glare, so no one really dared to respond.

"Speaking of which," George said after a moment of tense silence, and my eyes snapped to him. "How _are _things with Diggory?"

My eyes widened in at this comment, completely caught off-guard.

"I… don't know what you're talking about," I said innocently, quickly looking away towards the window.

"Oh, come _on, _Elle!" Alicia squealed. "He fancies you, or was it just our imagination when he talked to you after that match last year?"

"Just your imagination," I replied quickly. _Why _had I brought him into the conversation? I did not like him…that much, at least. He was a fair Quidditch player, but I did not know him.

"But you think he's fit, don't you?" Katie questioned, as always seeing through me.

"I…might," I confessed. "But who doesn't?"

The girls fell silent, considering this, and we all agreed he was one smoking fellow, as Alicia so eloquently put it. The boys all groaned at this statement.

"What about us then?" the twins asked simultaneously, looking hurt.

"Nothing wrong with you boys," Angelina comforted them, "but Diggory's just-"

"-a git who thinks he owns the whole place because he's a fair Seeker," Wood finished sourly for her, and we all fell silent. Especially me. What was it with Wood all of a sudden? His usual sunny mood was replaced with a stormy scowl. As I turned my eyes to him, I found to my surprise that he was looking at me. And why did I get the feeling he was accusing me of something?

"He's not that bad," I said, finding myself defending Cedric Diggory of all people. But anything to argue with Wood. He really had no reason to insult that Hufflepuff.

"And besides," I cut him off when he opened his mouth to retort, "you think _he _owns the whole school? Take a good look at yourself, Wood," I spat, my temper working up.

"Oh no," I heard Katie murmur alarmed, as me and Wood launched into one of our famous rows.

His eyes were hard as he met my lively sapphire eyes.

"At least I don't brag about my talents openly," he shot at me, and my eyes narrowed. Why I was so hell-bent on defending Diggory of all people, I do not know.

"He does not," I retorted, though I really did not know. Like I said, I didn't know the bloke. "But he's good, and you know it."

"Yes, _you_ would know that, wouldn't you?" he said, suddenly calm with a smirk at his face. I felt like my anger was going to explode any minute. I knew that smirk. He was going to say something to humiliate me. But I wasn't going for it. "I believe he's beaten you to the Snitch every year now, isn't it?" He lazily pointed out.

If looks could kill Wood would've been a pile of goop at the floor by now, as I glared at him from the other side of the compartment.

"How's the memory, Wood? I _have _beaten Cedric Diggory," I scoffed.

He looked up, his dark auburn eyes meeting mine intensively. "Funny, I seem to remember that happening only _once _out of four years," he added with one eyebrow raised.

I instantly flushed. I should've seen that coming. I could tell, though, there was certain bitterness behind his comment, since as a captain he was rather miffed about Diggory beating me. We hadn't lost those matches though, save for once or twice, due to our fantastic team scoring more than 150 points each time.

"I'm faster than he is, and you know it Wood. It's your bloody tactic that makes me lose focus," I shot back. I knew it was a childish argument, but over the years I've learnt that the only way to get to Wood was through insulting his role as a captain. And much to my delight, I saw his features darkening in a scowl. My comment was only half-true, though. I _was _faster than Diggory, (especially now with my new Firebolt and all, that my parents had bought me for my birthday. But I hadn't told my friends about that yet), but there really was nothing wrong with our tactic against the Hufflepuff. Wood was, unfortunately, one brilliant captain with great tactics and whatnot. This annoyed me beyond belief, since me and Wood has always argued who's the better player. I was faster, getting the Snitch with deadly precision, yet he would never miss the Quaffle as he was the Keeper, even when it came from the strangest of angles.

Of course, our argument had taken a drastic swing when we'd played against Hufflepuff with their new Seeker and captain, Cedric Diggory, in third year, and it was the first time ever someone had beaten my to the Snitch. What Wood had said was unfortunately true. I had only beaten Diggory once.

And then, of course, in our fifth year, Wood had become the bloody captain. I suppose he had considered our argument of who was the best player to an end then. But not me.

"Being the captain doesn't mean you have to be good," I had childishly argued, "apparently you just have to be a ruddy fanatic about it." I had meant to insult him, since Quidditch was pretty much his life.

"Oh, and you're not?" He had pointed out airily, brushing up his Captain badge, making it impossible to miss, and raised an eyebrow. Of course he knew that my interest for Quidditch was just about as big as his.

Anyway, my point is, I openly lied in saying Wood's tactic was rubbish, since really, Diggory was just better than me. But not for long. I hadn't practiced Quidditch all summer for nothing, you know.

"This year might be different," I sniffed, not letting my gaze waver from Wood's eyes. My anger was piling up, ready to explode any minute now.

"Yeah? How's that?" Angelina asked from beside Lee, her skin just a shade darker than his. I happened to know that Lee fancied her, which he'd told me once during a particular drunken Quidditch victory party, but I doubted Angelina responded to those feelings. At least, I didn't think so. They were good mates and all, but I think Lee was a bit on the shy side for her.

I snapped my sour gaze away from Wood, giving her a smile, suddenly feeling my anger deflate slightly. "Oh, just this new Firebolt that I got for my birthday…" I said airily, letting my voice trail off lightly, but I was intently watching my friends' reactions. Almost everyone's faces cracked up into surprised expression with widened eyes and hanging mouths. Now who's the dying goldfish?

Alicia even let out a little squeal of delight as she heard the news. I cracked a grin at their reactions.

But as I was about to reply, when there was that insufferable Scottish drawl from opposite the compartment.

Yeah, what are you going to do with it? Fly after Diggory just a _little _bit faster when he's caught the Snitch?" Wood asked lazily.

"Oh, it's not just a _little bit faster," _George started, "it's the bloody Firebo-"

"You really don't think I can beat him, do you?" I suddenly shot out, standing up, cutting off George. I couldn't help it, but Wood's little comment made me furious. Before I might've ignored his comment, but I was making a stand now.

He looked up at me, a little surprised by my sudden outburst, but quickly found himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"I'm a bloody good Seeker, Wood, if not one of the best!' I said stubbornly. "I'll beat Diggory,' I snarled.

I could tell the girls were rolling their eyes behind my back. They were waiting for our row to pass, so that we could continue their "pleasant" train ride. Wood, too, rose from his seat, facing me. I didn't feel quite as intimidating as before now that my nose was facing his chest, and I craned my neck slightly to look into his confident eyes.

"Is that something you're willing to bet?' he asked, one eyebrow raised. The girls, Lee and the twins all looked from me to Wood, and back again. I could tell they were bewildered.

"Yes,' I shot back, without really thinking. All I was thinking was that I had to get that grin off his face.

"Fine, then,' he said smoothly.

"Fine,' I snapped, a little hotly, "It's on.'

There was a sudden silence through the compartment, and it suddenly started to sink in what I'd just done. I had a bet with Wood. And I wasn't sure I was going to win. I wasn't sure at all. But I was too angry to care. For once, I wanted to stand up to Wood's taunts.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as the train suddenly gave a violent lurch. Everyone shrieked as they toppled off their seats, including me, except that I was standing up to begin with. So I was sent forward, colliding with Wood, who too stumbled backwards and we hit the floor together with everyone else.

Just as fast as it had begun, the train calmed down and continued its steady voyage.

"What the ruddy hell was that?' Alicia piped, trying to push Fred away, who had landed on her feet.

No one gave a reply since everyone was busy trying to get up from the floor. I whipped my hair away from my face (I knew it was a bad idea to grow it) and suddenly found myself startlingly close to the dark amber eyes of Wood. In the train's violent motion I had ended up upon him. Panicking, I could not get away fast enough, but his big hand suddenly wrapped around my wrist.

"The stakes,' he suddenly said, quiet enough so I was the only one to hear him. Not that the other ones would hear him, since they were busy swearing and shoving each other away.

"What?' I asked, truly bewildered. Honestly, I was having a hard time focusing as his dark eyes was looming _far _too close for my comfort, his smooth skin and soft lips... Really, those eyes are really deep-

I immediately snapped back, narrowing my eyes at his well-sculptured face, swaying back slightly, trying not to think of how his strong hand was touching my significantly smaller wrist. I swallowed. Hard.

"You know…what happens if I win the bet, and so on. You know, stakes,' he smirked.

"I _know,' _I said hotly, but then seemed to realise the full context of our bet. Oh, the _possibilities_. "If I win…' I started, my voice trailing off as I thought what to demand of him. Then it hit me. Of course. My eyes snapped back to him, not bothering how close he was anymore. "If I win,' I said, smiling triumphantly as if I'd already win, "I get to be captain.'

His eyes widened for a moment, but found himself too quickly for my comfort.

"Fair enough,' he said, and I mentally gawped at him. He wasn't even upset of my demand? Really, Quidditch was his _life. _If he lost his role as captain-

"But if _I _win, you have to go out with me.'

This time my jaw actually dropped.

"_What?' _I hissed, too shocked to function normally. What was he _thinking? _If anything, he had to hate me just as much as I hated him. Well, everyone knew how much I hated him, it was a common fact- I sucked in my breath. I suddenly realised why he was doing this. I narrowed my eyes into slits, glaring at him.

He raised his eyebrow daringly, smirking slightly.

"It's a deal, then?' he said quietly.

I could barely reply, I was so angry. But I managed a miffed nod, before I wrenched my wrist away from his hand and scrambled to my feet, just as everyone was finished getting themselves in order again. Then I wheeled around and stormed out the compartment, shoving the door close behind me angrily.

The hallway outside the compartments was deserted, as I strode down a few steps and then stopped. I let a frustrated cry escape my lips and punched the wall with my fist. I cried again, but this time from pain, since the wall was _hard, _let me tell you.

"Stupid, ugly, ruddy Oliver Bloody _Wood! _"I muttered angry as I started to pace around in an angry circle. _Why _would he demand to go out with me? It was to humiliate me. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, knew I hated Oliver Wood. If Wood won this bet, I would be force to go out with him. If people saw me with him, they would think I, like everyone else, had fallen for Wood.

"No!" I said under my breath. I _would _not let that happen. Wood would _not_ get the pleasure of doing this to me. No, instead _I _would win. I would be captain. I would humiliate him-

"Troubles?"

I was so surprised I actually shrieked and jumped as the soft low voice reached my ears. I spun around, and was shocked to see Cedric Diggory, the very topic of Wood's and my row, standing not far from me, an honest smile on his lips.

His eyebrows were raised questioning, and I immediately realized how the whole scene must have looked to him. Me stalking around in a circle, muttering strange things, and even shrieking as he spoke to me. I managed a nervous laugh, but quickly stifled it as I realized how pathetic it was. Instead I cleared my throat, sticking out my chin.

"Troubles? Me?" I said innocently, "Not at all."

_I just have to beat you to the Snitch to keep my honour_. No big deal.

He cracked a smile at my obvious lie, but didn't push it further. Thankfully, since I feared I had lost the ability to speak. I had been completely wrong. This guy wasn't fit, he was a Greek God, for Pete's sake! Over the summer, he'd grown even taller, around Wood's height, with thick black hair, hanging into his eyes which had an extremely charming effect. I really hadn't noticed how stormy grey his eyes were before, and I couldn't help to swoon slightly.

God, what was _wrong _with me? When did I become so… so… _girly? _

Ignoring how muscular and incredibly and - if you will - sexy he looked in his black pants, and green shirt which was slightly opened down his chest, I cleared my throat. Again.

"So, Stevens," he said, a slight smirk on his lips, as he leaned comfortably to the wall, eyeing me from my blond locks, down my black tee, my faded blue jeans with the holes, and my torn navy Converse. Then his grey eyes locked onto mine again. "Brushed up any on the Quidditch skills?" he asked.

I, having finally regained my composure, crossed my arms. "Maybe," I replied.

The corner of his mouth cracked a lopsided grin, showing off some perfectly white teeth, as he smiled at my secrecy. "Even if I had, I'm not allowed to tell you," I then grinned, bringing up the fact that we were rivals.

His exhale was a slight laugh. "A rule your captain made up?" he inquired.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. True, Diggory was my rival and all, but whenever Wood was brought into the conversation I couldn't help myself.

This time he actually laughed. A soft chuckle. "Seems like I found the source of the troubles," he said quietly.

"You have no idea," I muttered under my breath, my features suddenly darkening into a scowl.

"Well," Diggory then said, taking a step towards me, quickly narrowing the gap between us. He leaned down, letting his fingers trace the thin pale red scarf I wore, his face not that far from me.

"We might be rivals on the pitch… but not off it," he then whispered, and I could feel my skin shivering in excitement as his breath tickled my cheek.

Somehow, though, I managed not do make a fool of myself, as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Is that so?" I said, adding a little edge to my voice as I smiled at him.

He nodded, his face still close to mine, but then looked up behind my shoulder, seeing something, and straightened up again. He let go of my scarf and it fluttered down to hang over my chest again, and his fingers accidentally grazed my upper arm.

Though I wasn't too sure it was accidental. Then, with a wink, he turned around and strolled down the corridor. And I dared to exhale again.

"Elle!" a voice yelped excitedly, making me start in surprise.

I wheeled about, seeing Alicia standing outside our compartment, her face completely alit with glee. Apparently, my friends had wondered where I'd gone off to and Alicia had stepped out. And now, she had seen…this.

"So…" she started with one eyebrow raised in triumph, "…I guess that was just my imagination as well?"


	3. Nazi Captains don't play nice

**A Seeker's Troubles**

_Nazi captains don't play nice. Neither do kittens. _

"This," I said, twisting my fork around in my palm to then thrust it at the wooden surface of the table, "is taking forever."

We were sitting at the Gryffindor table, watching the Sorting, eagerly awaiting the feast that would soon come. Professor McGonagall was half-way through her list, with "Mutton, Delia" going to Ravenclaw.

"I hate to break it to you," Angelina said, resting her head bored in her hand, "but it's not going any faster just because you're whining about it."

"It might," I said defensively, twiddling a strand of my hair around my index finger. I'd pulled it up into a messy bun, but some strands of hair had fallen out of it. We had now changed out of our "civilian" clothes, and were currently dressed in the school uniform. It was the same as usual, grey plaited skirt with black leggings under, a white shirt under a black wool cardigan, all completed with the red and gold Gryffindor tie. I liked the Hogwarts uniform. It was comfortable without being ugly. Though I suppose there was one thing I disliked about it, which were the shoes. They were awfully clumsy and heavy, in a gloomy black colour.

But this year was different, since it seemed as Alicia's and Angelina's constant complaining about what we wore on our feet had paid off. The students could now wear whatever shoes they wanted to the uniform, and my toes were currently enjoying the soft sensation of the comfortable soles of my low-cut Converse.

"So what classes are you taking this year?" Katie asked, but I knew she was only doing it to over-voice the loud rumbles coming from our stomachs.

"Meh, the usual," Fred replied from across the table, sitting beside Alicia who was sitting opposite me. On her other side was Wood, which I had been giving the silent treatment since the train ride. I was still furious with him for the whole going-out thing. He raised his eyebrow at me when he caught my look, and I instantly looked over to Fred.

"What's that?" I asked, "The Arts of being a Redhead?"

Fred gasped in mock offence, clasping his red hair and glaring at me, but I merely grinned at him.

"I really wished they had a class where we could learn a new language," Katie sighed dreamily, and I rolled my eyes. True, Katie was smart, but sometimes she was a bit on the over-ambitious side. "Like the elven language. I've heard it's beautiful," she continued in the same longing voice.

"Two languages in one head?" George exclaimed in a disturbed voice. "No one can live at that speed!"

I cracked a laugh at George's comment, as always enjoying his sense of humour.

"You're asking the impossible!" Fred cut in, making me laugh harder. But then my eyes had suddenly landed upon the Hufflepuff table, and locked on to Cedric Diggory's frame. He was applauding at some first year that had been sorted into his house, a smile on his face.

I couldn't help to zone out for a moment as I studied Cedric, and the voices of my friends soon faded away, like I was in some kind of protective bubble, including only me.

But then, as if sensing my gaze, Cedric suddenly wrenched his eyes away from the first year and locked onto my gaze. For a fleeting moment we merely looked at each other, but then he lit up in a devilishly handsome smile and winked at me. I instantly felt the heat rise to my cheeks, but managed to smile back at him in some miraculous way. I wondered if maybe Alicia was right. It wasn't just heir imagination, but Diggory was being nice to me. Maybe he did fancy-

"IF Elle would honour us with her presence," Angelina's voice suddenly rang loudly, and I immediately snapped back, darting my gaze back to the table and focusing on the dark-haired girl.

"Huh?" I said very elegantly.

"We just decided Quidditch practice," Katie said lazily, as McGonagall called for "Wilkins, Mary". We were then forced to interrupt our conversation as she was sorted into Gryffindor and we broke into applauds.

"What day?" I asked her as I watched the first year scramble to our table and taking a seat.

"Wednesday, five o'clock," Wood filed in with his thick accent, "if you'll be able to tear yourself away from precious Diggory," he added with a smirk, but his face was slightly grim. I shot him a foul glance. Of course Alicia had babbled on and on about her seeing me with Diggory and by now all my friends knew. Including Wood.

My cheeks turned pink but my gaze remained cold as ice. "I don't believe I was addressing our Nazi captain," I said acidly, and I could hear Katie, Alicia, Angelina, the twins and Lee all groaning.

"Here we go again…" Angelina murmured as I started bickering with Wood, whose smirk, no matter what, never faded from his lips.

"Students!" a pleasant voice suddenly rang through the hall, interrupting Oliver and I before our row had even started. I tore my livid gaze away from Wood's well-sculptured face and turned my eyes to the teacher's table in the front of the hall. As I set eyes upon Albus Dumbledore, our headmaster, my rage instantly seemed to calm. The whole hall fell silent, waiting for him to speak.

"Students," he said in a cheery voice, "I have no intention of keeping you from the feast that will soon begin. However, it is my duty to introduce you all to our new professor in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

I sighed bored, turning my eyes back to my friends. It was the same thing every year, a new professor in that subject.

Dumbledore extended his arm to someone, gesturing for him to come forward. He did so, rising from his seat, walking up next to Dumbledore, a weak smile on his lips, yet his amber eyes twinkling kindly.

"Students, this is Remus J. Lupin," Dumbledore said proudly.

My jaw dropped as he made this statement, completely shocked.

"_What!?" _I hissed. My friends looked surprised as well, but did not reply to my outburst. "Uncle Remus?" I whispered incredulously.

But I discovered it to be true as I darted my gaze to the front of the hall. There stood my very uncle, looking kind as ever, but tired. I was one of the few that knew of his "furry problem" so I knew the source of his fatigue look. But seriously, my uncle? Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts? Just-How-When- "_What?" _I settled for saying instead, repeating myself.

"We heard you the first time," Angelina said somewhat snippy, and I turned my sour gaze to her, but she merely smirked at me.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't know about this," Katie said slowly, trying to calm me down.

I shot her a _Duh- _look. "_No," _I said disgruntled, "I did not know."

"You can ask him about that later," Fred said hungrily, as he was staring at the food that now magically appeared before us on the table. Apparently Dumbledore was now finished with his speech, and the feast was starting.

My rumbling stomach finally got me into other thoughts, and I started loading up huge amounts of food upon my plate, as I was starving, burying my thoughts for later.

------------------------------------

The big classroom was empty, which was kind of eerie. The blinds to the windows were shut, casting long shadows into the room. The only source of light was the moonlight, seeping in through the blinds. Ignoring how creepy the room was now at night, I quickly scurried past the desk, my long robes dancing at my feet. I hugged it tighter around my torso, shivering. It was cold.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was one of my favourite subjects, but it was funny how unwelcome the room seemed at night. Really put the dark in Dark Arts.

I finally reached the front of the classroom and past the teacher's desk, where I made my way up the stairs. I stopped when I noticed the door to the teacher's room opened, and light was coming from the room. Good, he was still awake.

I positioned myself in the door opening, leaning to the frame. My uncle Remus was moving around the room, busy unpacking his bags and storing different things into shelves.

Even though Remus was my uncle, I felt like he was the closest thing I had to a father. Really, he was over at my house almost the whole summer. I was used to seeing him everyday, when on the same time I hadn't seen my _real _father in…what? Almost a year now?

So of course I was happy that he was a professor here now. No, not happy, _thrilled_. Because this meant that I could spend more time with him. He who was like my father. How he could be so different from his brother, I do now know.

I crossed my arms, silent for a moment before speaking.

"So when were you going to tell me about this?" I asked, meaning to sound rude, but I was smiling so much that I failed.

He stopped, looking up, his sand coloured hair falling back as he did, and his face lit up in a smile.

"Well, maybe I wanted it to be a surprise, Elisabeth," he said. I grinned at him. He was the only one allowed to call me by my full name, save for the teachers at Hogwarts. Well, I guess he was a teacher now as well.

Even though it had hardly been a week since I had last seen him, I ran forth and flung my arms around his tall frame, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you are here," I said, my voice muffled since I was talking into his soft tweed jacket. It smelled of Remus, which was a mix of fresh air and old wood.

"Is that so?" he asked sceptically as I pulled away, and he held me at an arm's length, surveying me. I knew why he asked. Not many would be thrilled about their relatives being at the place they lived, but I nodded sincerely.

"At least there will be _one _sane person here," I said, looking slightly peeved.

He smirked, his wrinkles around the eyes crinkling.

"And you're not sane?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, "Where have you been the last seventeen years?"

He lit up in a grin at my sarcastic remark and reached out to ruffle my hair and I grimaced. He knew I hated when I was treated like a kid, and he was chuckling at my sour expression.

Then he looked at the clock at the wall, and frowned. It was well after ten o'clock, and I knew it. I had been hanging out in the common room with my mates until I'd suddenly remembered my woes at the dinner, and rushed out to find my uncle.

He looked at me sternly but I knew it was only a façade; his eyes were still alit with his smile.

"Well, as my first act as a professor, I will have to urge you to head immediately to you common room. It is well after curfew," he said in this business like tone, and I merely chuckled at him. But he narrowed his eyes at me. "Or I'll be forced to take five points from Gryffindor."

This sent me into fresh peals, and I turned to grudgingly walk out the room. I could tell he was grinning at my back.

At the door I stopped, turning towards him, offering a smile. "I'm glad you're here, Remus." I truly was. For once, I had a bit of my family at this school. He winked at me, and I grinned before I spun around and skipped down the stairs.

I quickly left the classroom and padded into the corridor of the fourth floor. The entire castle was dark and silent, but not in a scary way. Even though the walls were of cold stone the corridors seemed to be full of warmth, and I smiled satisfied to myself as I turned a corner. I loved Hogwarts, I really did. It was my home.

It didn't take me too long to reach the seventh landing, -after successfully avoiding an angry-looking Filch on the warpath, - and found myself outside the Fat Lady's portrait. Stifling a yawn I mumbled the password to her, and she swung open, looking as tired as I felt. Tomorrow was the start of the classes, and I really needed a long night's sleep if I was going to handle the first day.

As I entered the common room, I found it deserted. Everyone had already gone asleep.

I smiled to myself, but my smile froze as I spotted the scalp of a brown-haired head over the back of the couch by the fire. I stopped dead, my gaze nailed onto the hair of Oliver Wood. Had he heard me? I really wasn't in the mood to bicker with him now; I was too tired. But his head did not turn at the sound of my presence, and I dared to relax. Then I noticed that his head was sort of slouching against the back of the couch. Frowning, I carefully edged around the sofa, but stopped as I had a clear view of Wood.

The Quidditch captain was sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed, breathing softly… sleeping. I couldn't help to soften the hard gaze I always saved for Wood. Sleeping, he looked so innocent and… cute.

I sunk down upon the arm of a sofa, not able to tear my gaze away from his sleeping frame. First of all, why was he sleeping here? The answer to my question came almost immediately as I located schedules and notes about Quidditch. I scoffed. Always fulfilling is duty as captain, planning the schedules of the practices. My eyes travelled up to his smooth face again. I guess not even the fanatics of Quidditch could escape the drowsy boredom of planning practices. A smile crept onto my lips as I watched his muscular chest rise and fall when he breathed. H is eyelids fluttered slightly, as if he was dreaming. His well-sculptured face was completely relaxed, and I couldn't help but to sigh. Wouldn't it be nice if he behaved as nice as he looked while sleeping?

Then there was a faint sound, and I was surprised I snapped it up. My gaze flickered around, trying to locate the source of the sound. Then my blue eyes zoomed in on a something small and black on the top of the couch, just a few inches from Wood.

My heart melted as I set eyes upon my kitten, Memphis. My heart always melted when I saw her, and whose heart wouldn't melt? She's such an adorable kitten! Though I suppose she was more like a ball of fur, she was so small. I'd just bought her this summer, while in Diagon Alley. My owl Rosie was just too old, and I had decided to let her retire this year, and instead go for something new. I had set out with the goal of buying another owl, but as I had entered the pet store, I had immediately located the tiny kitten in the corner of the cage filled with cats. She was all alone, frozen out by the other cats because of her small size and was cowering in the shadows. I had stopped to look at the small kitten, her colour a mixture of rich black and the purest of white. And then as she had turned her tiny head, blinking up at me with her bright blue eyes – surprisingly the same colour as my own- my heart had melted. A few minutes later, and my wallet rid of some sickles, I walked out the store with my new friend perched upon my shoulder.

I smiled affectionately at the kitten before me, whose gaze was locked on Wood's sleeping body. As I realized what Memphis was up to, my smile turned into a smug grin.

Her tiny white paws tramped on the soft texture of the sofa, as she crouched down her black body, pressing herself closer to the couch, her snowy tail still in the air. As she prepared her ambush on Wood I realized with motherly pride that my little kitten had turned out to be quite an adventurous cat. Once rid of the cats who bullied her, she grew confident and I often found her bravely exploring her surroundings, or attacking different things.

Not quite unlike how she was preparing to attack Wood at the moment. "Good kitty," I murmured approvingly under my breath, letting the scene unfold before me.

The common room was silent for another few moments, Wood's soft breathing being the only source of noise, until Memphis leapt of her spot on the couch, and launched herself at Wood.

I couldn't help to let a rather uncharming bark of laughter escape my lips as Wood jerked in surprise, spilling his schedules all over the place as the weight of Memphis pounced onto his face. He sat up, but Memphis was clinging to the collar of his school shirt as he looked around confused, trying to locate his attacker.

I closed my eyes, laughing so hard I was almost out of breath. But I couldn't help it; it just felt so darn good for once seeing Wood getting caught off-guard and getting all flushed. Gods know I've done it far too many times.

But as I opened my eyes again the laughter strangled itself in my throat and I let my eyes widen in shock. Wood was laughing as Memphis was licking his face affectionately with her miniature tongue, her petite white paws treading over his high cheekbones, as she was purring. Purring! My little sweetheart to kitten was _purring! _While snuggling with my mortal enemy!

"Memphis, your traitor!" I couldn't help to blurt out in a shocked voice.

Wood turned his head towards me, and it seemed he hadn't noticed me until now. His features relaxed into a grin, as Memphis pawed over to his shoulder, meowing at me. But my attention was fastened on my so called loyal kitten. Was it just my imagination, or did her voice have a rebellion-ish streak to it?

"Get over here," I hissed, and fortunately she obeyed, leaping from Wood's shoulder to the floor and clumsily making her way up my couch, then clawing her way (rather painfully, I might add) up my torso to then sit perched on my shoulder.

"How could you do this to me?" I said in a hurt voice, but she merely purred at me, stroking her soft chin at my neck. As a result, my heart melted and I smiled affectionately. Really, how could I even try to stay mad at this adorable creature?

"Would you look at that, Belle Stevens showing some affection," a Scottish drawl stated quietly from the other couch. I could feel Wood's coffee-coloured gaze on me.

"Your point is?" I asked coldly as I turned my eyes to him, but was surprised to see that he was for once not wearing his trade-mark smirk, but was actually looking… I couldn't really put my finger on what.

He shrugged. "Nothing," he said in the same quiet voice, "I just thought I'd remember it, since you so rarely show such feelings towards me."

_Now _I knew what the look on his face was. Sadness! Oliver Wood actually looked sad! While talking to me! What's happened to the world?

"I would, Wood," I shot back, "if you wouldn't make my life such a living hell."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Hell?" he echoed, an amused look creeping onto his face.

"Yes, hell," I said stubbornly. "Why else would you want to go out with me?"

His face to on a puzzled look, but then the smirk entered his face. "So that's what this is all about?"

I let out a frustrated cry. "You're just doing it so that you can humiliate me!"

The smirk didn't waver as he raised his eyebrow again. "Is that so?"

"But for the record," I hissed, standing up and narrowing my eyes against him, "It's never going to happen. I'll win this stupid bet, you just watch me."

"Be my guest," he said quietly, his gaze suddenly hard.

I stood rooted on the spot, glaring at him. If I were to lose this bet, I'll never forgive myself. Never. _No, _I told myself. There is no losing.

Then I turned around and stomped off to the girls' dormitories.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for the lovely reviews you've given me! You guys rock! So I hope you liked this chapter, though it might be a bit on the short side. I really wanted to post it before I go abroad next week. **

**Anyway, some of you might recognise the Eddie Izzard line which I used in this chapter. I'm a huge fan of this comedian, he's brilliant! Hope there's anyone out there who thinks so too… **

**Anyhow, please tell me what you like/didn't like in one of those lovely reviews!! **


	4. I don't do brooding

**Ack! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever!! I was working on another story and lacking a little inspiration, so I apologize if this chapter is a little bit on the short side... anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**A Seeker's Troubles **

**I don't do brooding. **

The next morning, I woke up with far more peace at mind than one would think after having an argument with Wood just before going to bed. This war partly because at first I didn't even remember it. Well, really, how could I remember it? After all, it was a lovely morning. For once, I actually woke up before my alarm, because the sun was seeping in through the hanging to my bed, but not in an annoying manner. It was just enough to gently wake me, and I gave a stretch, sighing contently, feeling rather rested. There was something to be said about the beds in Hogwarts; I had forgotten how well-rested I felt after a night in one of them.

Sitting up, I cast aside the hangings, revealing the sight of the grand window. The sun struck my eyes even more brightly, and as they adjusted, I could see it was going to be another beautiful late summer's day. Not a cloud was visible, and the morning fog was going to burn away by noon.

Leaping swiftly out of bed – as swiftly as one can at six thirty a.m – I skipped into the bathroom. The dormitory was blissfully silent due to all the other girls still enjoying their sleep before their alarms would go off - in about half an hour - which meant I had plenty of time to shower before they even would consider opening their eyes to the new day.

I quickly undressed and let my hair lose, deciding in the last minute to wash it. After all, I might as well look good for the first day of school. Then I slid into the shower, shuddering slightly as the cool drops hit my bare skin.

Once in the shower, I finally got the time to reflect various subjects. So it was around now that the events last day – in terms with Wood- suddenly hit me with force as I remembered. That stupid bet! I was immediately filled with rage and if I could see my reflection I was sure my eyes would flash darkly.

_No, _I quickly told myself, _don't brood. _Really, what was I supposed to do about it now? While standing in the shower? Normally I was a rather easy-going girl, hardly letting things get to me and mostly reserving my rage for Wood.

So it was then, whilst standing in that shower that I decided not to mull this business with the bet over and over again. I was just going to focus on winning it and trying to ignore Wood while doing it. Yes, that was my plan. I just hoped I could stick to it.

Soon I had finished showering and was standing by a full length mirror applying some makeup, when there were the first sings of life coming from the beds where the other girls were sleeping. I stopped applying my pale pink blush – I had decided to go for a fresh look for the first day – and turned around. I soon set eyes upon Katie, her dark chestnut mane in a mess over her head, making her way from her bed towards the bathroom in a drowsy way. Or more like sleepwalking. Actually, the sight kind of reminded me of a zombie. She was clad in a fluffy flannel pyjama, unlike me, who slept in boxers and a simple t-shirt. Now, however, I hadn't had time to fully dress, so I was currently standing in my red panties and black bra, over which I'd thrown the school white shirt, but still unbuttoned.

"Why good morning, Kat," I chirped, using my shrillest voice just to annoy her. She gave a groan, and turned her face towards me. Actually, it was kind of hard to see her face since her hair was all over the place. Still, I think I saw the twinkle of her dark chestnut eyes. Which was quite a feat, seeming as her eyes are the same colour as her hair.

"Oh no you don't," she snarled, and I sighed mentally. I seriously don't understand the difficulty keeping your mood bright in the mornings. This whole bad morning person thing was so overrated. Get over it, I say. "You," Katie said, reaching up to lift some of her dark curls away from her face, "should be banned before ten o'clock. At least."

"Me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes with feigned innocence, "what ever for?"

Katie merely gave a disgusted sigh and disappeared into the bathroom. Grinning to myself, I turned to the mirror again, finishing up my makeup. So maybe I didn't mind people who had a bad mood in the mornings. All my friends have it, and the Gods know I enjoy teasing them.

The next one to wake up was Alicia, who had the best morning mood out of the three girls. By now I had managed to scramble into my black stockings, and was pleased to see that her hair was in a more controlled manner than Katie's.

"Mornin' Al," I said, somewhat distracted from the mirror, as I was busy slipping into the black skirt, adjusting it to a presentable level somewhere at the middle of my thighs, just above the knee.

"Mounmingg Elle," came the muffled reply from Alicia, who too staggered into the bathroom in a daze-like way. I looked after her before shaking my head disapprovingly.

By the time Katie was done in the bathroom, I had already buttoned my white shirt, and had flung the tie around my neck. I wasn't going to tie before breakfast. Other than that, I was rather pleased with how I looked. I had left my hair down, and it fell in straight locks, saved for at the tops where it curled softly, the blond shade shimmering slightly in the morning sun. I gave a smile at my reflection, before turning to Katie.

"I'm leaving _her _to you," I said, pointing with my thumb to where Angelina was sleeping. That girl was impossible to wake, and I simply wasn't going to risk being late first day of school because of her. Or fatally wounded. Did I mention Angelina had the worst temper of us all in the mornings?

Katie groaned in protest, starting to say something about "not fair," but I chose to make a run for it, dashing out the dormitory, grabbing my boots as I went.

Once in the common room I tucked my feet into my knee-high thin brown boots and then skipped out the portrait hole in pursuit of some breakfast.

Once in the Great Hall, I spotted the twins sitting at our usual spot by the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," I chirped as I slid down beside Fred, cheerily beginning to pile up some pancakes on my plate.

"Mornin'," the twins greeted in unison, barely pausing between shoving spoonfuls of scrambled eggs into their mouths. I almost gagged at their behaviour. _Boys. _Seriously, sometimes I wonder why we even like them. Sometimes they are like _animals_. Only George had observed my – at least up until I had witnessed their way of eating - sunny mood, and arched an eyebrow.

"You're awfully cheery today," he said. Was it just me, or did he sound a little suspicious?

I lowered my fork which I'd stuck through a piece of deliciously-looking pancake. "So?" I asked flatly, and then shoved the pancake, dripping with syrup, into my mouth. Oh, yes. Mouth orgasm.

"Well, considering your mood yesterday," Fred pointed out, his mouth full of egg. I looked at him, appalled. _Animals. _Seriously, I could basically see pieces of scrambled eggs falling from his mouth. Then I focused on what he had said. "My mood?" I echoed.

"You know, we thought you'd be brooding," George shrugged, as I shoved more pancake into my mouth. So maybe I wasn't the most charming eater, but hey, considering the fireworks going on in my mouth, I let it pass. It's not like I was any worse from the twins.

"I don't do brooding," I said, my mouth full of pancake. Okay, so maybe I _was _worse than the twins.

"And that's why we love you," George joked, clearly relieved. Actually, they had looked rather nervous when bringing up the subject. Well, let's just say worse things have happened to them while addressing a girl in a bad mood, then simply shrugging it off like I did. But I wasn't in a bad mood, clearly to their relief.

Well, how could I be, with this amazing weather outside and currently eating a pancake which actually put my spine in shivers?

"So, Elle, seriously, a Firebolt?" Fred asked excited, which made a smirk creep onto lips. I could totally tell this is what he had been dying to talk about since I mentioned it.

"Would you accuse me of lying?" I grinned, as Lee sauntered into the Hall, looking sleepy.

"Dibs on the first go," George cut in.

"What? No way! I was first," Fred argued and they both launched into a row of who was supposed to try it first. Even though it was technically my Firebolt to begin with. I looked at Lee and we both grinned before returning to my breakfast. Soon enough the girls came into the Hall, bringing with them an extremely sour-looking Angelina. I quickly told the guys not to say a word to her, unless they wanted to be severely injured. I'm not kidding. Angelina is not morning person. And even that is a massive understatement.

And true, I have to admit my mood darkened a little as Wood came strolling into the Hall. There were the usual shrill giggles from nearby girls, since he _was_ after all a true hottie. But he appeared nonchalant as he wandered over to our table, a pleasant smile on his lips. As always, the white shirt fitted perfectly over his toned torso, and I couldn't help to notice how his hair was sticking up charmingly in his neck after a long night's sleep. Yet his eyes were filled with the usual playful sparkle.

"Good morning, folks" he said lazily, sliding smoothly into the seat opposite me, next to George, at the same time failing to notice a pretty brown haired fourth year eyeing him breathlessly. Really, how could he be so oblivious to how worshiped he was at this school?

Then he suddenly turned his bright eyes to me, so fast that I didn't have the time to look away. I braced myself, narrowing my eyes at him, waiting for the comment. He was going to say something sarcastic, something everyone else found witty, something that would embarrass me-

"Morning Belle," he said with a pleasant smile, perfectly rid of the usual smirk. I nearly choked on my pancakes. Was he kidding me? No snide remark? What was this?

I guess I must have sat there for a while, staring shocked at Wood as he was talking to the others, since Angelina suddenly growled, "For Goodness' sake Elle, close your bloody mouth, I'm trying to eat here."

Oh, Angie. She's just so _sweet _in the mornings.

Still, Wood's behaviour struck me as odd. I stole a glance at him later on, as we were all studying our new schedules, still sitting at the breakfast table. He was reading his schedule with a sort of frown, and I noted how a lock of hair fell into his eyes charmingly. I mentally scowled. Nothing in the world could make that boy look bad. Then I quickly returned my gaze to my schedule, before he could sense my eyes upon him.

"Aw, you've got to be kidding me," I groaned. "Double potions on a Monday morning? The Gods must hate us. And double Charms after lunch!"

"Charms' not that bad," Katie argued, "I kind of like it."

"Katie," Alice said slowly, "you like _every _subject."

Katie smiled sheepishly, but I mentally agreed with her. I kind of liked Charms, too, Flitwick was just such a goof. And I especially liked it now, when I saw that we were sharing this class with the Hufflepuffs. I smiled dreamily as the image of Diggory entered my mind. Him smiling, talking to me. His stormy grey eyes…

I kept thinking on it as we went back to the common room, grabbing our bags and walking towards the dungeons. I was still thinking it as I sat down next to Angelina (who by now had a pretty sunny mood) and it was what I was thinking as Snape went through a list of who we were going to partner with for the rest of the year.

But let me tell you, I wasn't thinking it a second later, which was when Snape read from his list, "Elisabeth Stevens – Oliver Wood."

I sat bold upright in my seat. _What!? _I wanted to scream. _NO! Come on! What are the odds!_

Instead I settled for burying my head in my hands. The gods must have a good time laughing at me right now. As I finally felt strong enough to look up again, I found that Wood had replaced Angelina in the seat next to me. He was looking down at me with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Come to think of it, I don't think I had seen his insufferable smirk all day.

"Why, Belle," he said politely, "you don't look that happy to see me."

"You noticed." I said indifferently. In my head however, all kinds of things were being said. _Why? _Why did he have to be my partner? Out of all else! Now I don't only have to focus on winning the bet against Wood, but also trying to restrain myself to killing him before that!Because if I was going to be partnered with Wood, he was going to annoy me to no end. Which would in the end probably lead to me killing him. Or possibly myself.

I was thinking this as I furiously cut up some roots; I had no idea what it was, I had just grabbed the first thing I read on the list. I could feel Wood's curious eyes on me, but I was determined not to react.

"Belle?" he started in a kind tone.

"_What?" _I snapped hotly as I shoved the roots into the boiling cauldron.

"…why are you putting Flaring Carrots into the potion?" he asked, sounding very curious.

By this, I suddenly snapped back from my furious thoughts and returned to reality. Flaring carrots? Wait a moment…

I whipped my eyes from the cauldron to out textbook where the ingredients to the potion where listed and read one line with increasing horror: _Next, carefully add the Redtip Roots, _not _to be confused with Flaring Carrots, which –though possessing a similar reddish color – will cause the potion to enflame. _

Enflame. Oh my God.

I managed to look up at Wood slowly, who was no longer smiling. With slightly panicked expressions on our faces, we turned to our potion. It was calm, at least for now. But then there was a sudden explosion, causing us both to jump back, and a bright fire suddenly emerged from out cauldron. I don't know if I shrieked, but it was all such a chaos that it wouldn't have surprised me if I did.

What I do know however, is that the fire soon died off – to my relief. But the relief quickly fell off me as I noticed who stood behind out cauldron with his wand, apparently the one who had put out the fire. A very angry-looking Snape.

"What… is the meaning of this?" he asked, his tone as cold as ice, his eyes locked on me. And they were telling me _I know it was you. What you reply only determines how hard I will punish you. _

And what happened next baffled me to no end.

I opened my mouth to reply, but suddenly Wood started talking.

"It's my fault, Professor. I'm sorry, I guess I must've confused the recipes… " he shrugged, smiling politely.

I felt my jaw drop and I was staring at him in a very shocked and uncharming manner, but I couldn't help it. What was _wrong _with him??

Snape's unfriendly eyes drifted over to Wood, and I could see that he wanted nothing more than to punish me, but now Wood was taking the blame. And Wood was the best student…the teacher's pet. Save for Snape.

"Maybe you should check with Madam Pomfrey if your eyes are function normally, then. And maybe some detention will do them good," he replied icily. Then he locked his eyes on me again. "For the _both _of you."

I barely registered that I got detention, which I knew disappointed Snape that I wasn't crying my eyes out over it as he probably wanted. I was still so incredibly shocked over what Wood had done that I didn't know what to do with myself.

As Snape wandered off however, I turned to Wood, unable to contain myself.

"What was _that?" _I hissed.

"Well," Wood shrugged, looking a bit crushed by getting detention. Probably the first one for him. "I guess the roots caused the potion to catch fire. But it wasn't your fault, it could've happened to anyone," he then continued, smiling.

Not my fault?? Could've happened to_ anyone??? _Oh My _God!! _

Wood is sick, I decided. No, he's crazy. Why else would he be nice to me, like he is now? We've been fighting since…since the first day we met, on platform 9 ¾!

Or… maybe he was trying to manipulate me? Before the bet, trying to make me lose my focus?

I suddenly felt like laughing. It was actually a pretty smart idea, but I managed to see through it. He's not as stupid as I thought, apparently. But let me tell you, that is _not _going to work. Wood… you are _still_ going down.


	5. No peace in Universe

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry it's been ages since my last update, but here it finally is! I also want to thank you ALL for reviewing! You guys ROCK! **

* * *

**A Seeker's Troubles**

_No peace in __Universe. _

When the double period in Potions was over, I immediately fled the scene. I even ran past the Angelina and the other girls, who were looking at me with strange looks. Of course, I hadn't told them about the humiliating bet I had with Wood, so they just thought we were fighting like usual. Only, now we weren't fighting. Now he was being nice to me. Nice!

I suppressed a cry of frustration as I took two steps of stairs in one on my way down to Charms. Why did Wood always have to be on my mind? Always! You have no idea how frustrating it is to constantly be thinking about someone you despise.

So as always, I was cursing Wood under my breath as I turned a corner, when suddenly I crashed into someone. Or more like I stumbled backwards, but the other someone barely swayed. And of course, that other someone had to be Cedric Diggory.

He looked a little surprised by our physical encounter, but found himself fast enough to gently grab my shoulders before I fell backwards. Hmm, he really _does_ have quick reflexes. No wonder he's such a good seeker. Maybe I _do_ have to work a little harder if I'm going to beat him-

"Why, Stevens," he said with a crooked smile, but oh so handsome, "fancy running into you here." Then he added with a wry smile, "literally."

I couldn't help to smile a little, as well as develop an annoying heat on my cheeks. Also, I couldn't seem to block out the fact that he was touching me – still gently holding my arms. His fingers were warm; I could feel it through the thin fabric of my shirt.

I swallowed, and managed a nervous laugh. You know, the full out girly-girl-laugh. Oh God, I am such a loser.

But apparently he didn't notice, since he gently pulled me to my feet.

See, now this is what men should be like, nice, helpful and polite. And it's a plus if they're good-looking too, like Cedric. This is way better than the obnoxious, smirking, no-good Wood, who's way too full of himself. I mean, sure, Wood's a damn good Quidditch player, if not even better than Cedric, but honestly- Wait a minute. _Why_ am I thinking about Wood when I'm talking toCedric?

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyebrows knitted together in honest worry.

Oh, he's so sweet! We barely know each other, but he already is concerned for me. And he's such a hottie too… if only Wood was like this, Quidditch practice would be a million times – _Stop thinking about Wood!!_

"I'm great," I said so fast I almost stumbled upon the two words as I dazzled him with my sunniest smile.

His features relaxed into a smile, and I felt myself going all weak at the knees. …Ireally _am _a loser.

"You're such a mystery, Stevens," he said, his turbulent eyes filled with amusement.

"Well, I have to be," I shot back, batting my eyelashes discretely as we started walking towards our mutual destination – Charms – and then looked at him with a witty grin, "or else you would already know all there is to know about me."

"Now that can't possibly be true," Cedric smirked. "I'm sure you are filled with endless fun, Elle."

I couldn't think of anything to say so instead I smiled back at him as we entered the corridor where our class was supposed to be. Where we found a total uproar. There had to be at least fifty students – both Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs – standing around and chatting animatedly.

"Well, look at that," I started in a sardonic voice, "teenage hormones having a ruddy field day."

So no, I wasn't such a big fan of crowds. But to my surprise, Cedric threw back his head and laughed. Like he found it funny.

Well, congrats, Elle. You made him laugh. Maybe there's hope for you left.

"Like I said," Cedric said when he finally finished laughing and with a smile that looked extremely cute. "Endless fun."

And then he touched my cheek with his fingertips, like grazing it. I don't think I had been able to say something even if a wanted to, since I think my body had temporarily stopped working. Then he winked at me and went off to find his friends. And I immediately went all Jell-o in my legs and was forced to grab onto something not to melt into a puddle of lovesick goo right then and there.

"Aw, look girls," a high-pitched, all too familiar voice chirped, "our little Elle has a crush on the top-shot Quidditch Captain."

A long arm draped across my shoulder. "There just might be hope for you yet," Angelina countered, smiling at me in a sadistic manner.

I didn't need her laughing at me to tell that an uncomfortable expression had washed over my face.

"Weren't you supposed to be doing something?" I scowled, "Like _bugger off_?"

"Hey," Alicia said, positioning herself in front of me, holding up her hands with her palms towards me in a gesture of peace. "Why this hostility all of a sudden?"

Another arm draped across my shoulders, from the opposite side of Angelina. "We're _happy _for you, little Elle," Katie said in maternal kind of voice. I rolled my eyes. Just because I happened to be the youngest – born a month after Alicia – they treated me like some baby.

"Where'd you disappear to after potions?" Alicia then asked, completely changing the subject and catching me off-guard. "All I could see was that blond mane of yours as you high-tailed out of there."

Angelina nodded, twiddling a long strand of black hair around her dark finger, as we walked towards the classroom. "And detention, huh? That sucks."

Suddenly I felt more down than usual. For a few blissful moments I had been able to forget my detention but now the incident with the cauldron and flaring carrots came crashing down upon me again.

"Oh _noo," _I groaned, burying my head in my hands.

"Forgot about that, eh?" Alicia asked in a meaning tone, elbowing me in the side.

"It's not that bad," Katie tried. "At least you get to spend time with Oliver."

It took me some time to figure out who she meant. Oliver? Wait… _Wood? _I stumbled to a halt and stared at her in disbelief.

"Um… hello? Where _have_ you been the past seven years?"

"Well, have _you _seen him without a shirt lately?" Katie replied in a dreamy voice. I just stared at her. Well… nice to know my friends care to follow what happens in my life. Like, oh, I don't know, maybe that I _hate _Oliver Wood?

"Oh, come _on, _Elle," Angelina sighed frustrated. "When are you going to get over yourself and go out with him already? He fancies you; it's not even possible how obvious it is."

I had started walking again, but I stopped dead as I heard Angelina's voice.

"WHAT?" I couldn't help to blurt out in uncontrollable laughter. "Bloody hell, Angie, what have you been smoking? Honestly..." I couldn't finish my sentence as the laughter strangled my voice.

"I'm serious, Elle," the raven-haired girl continued, looking serious too, "why can't you see it?"

I suddenly didn't feel like laughing anymore. I glared at her. "Are you blind or something? Haven't you noticed that he – that _we_- hate each other?"

_Or that he is trying to drive me insane with a stupid bet?_

But they kept throwing sceptical glances at me – until I actually believed she _was _serious – but then they all cracked three identical grins.

I exhaled, clearly relieved. "For a minute I thought you were actually serious."

But Angelina threw me a knowing grin as the girls floated past me.

"Maybe I was."

But I didn't get time to ask her what she meant since Professor Flitwick arrived and the class started. The students filtered into the classroom, the Hufflepuffs taking to one side and the Gryffindors to the other. Angelina, Alicia and Katie all sat down together, chattering like there was no tomorrow. Lee immediately filled the seat next to Angelina, in hopes of something, and the twins took the seats at the other side of the girls. Peeved for being the one sitting at the end I grudgingly took the seat next to George.

"Oi, Elle," the red-haired exclaimed, throwing me a dazzling smile. How come I already knew what he was going to ask? I lit up in a smile – because at least _someone _was acting normal around here – and turned to him.

"Hey, ginger," I retorted, using my nickname for the both of the twins.

"So that what do you say to us two hit the Quidditch pitch, we light some candles, cork up a bottle of wine and maybe later… I get to try the Firebolt?" He had draped his arm around me, squeezing me tight and gesturing with his free hand in the air above us, as if painting up some picture about how lovely this 'date' would be.

I patted him gently on the cheek. _I knew it. _

"Oh, gee," I said, looking sad but speaking with an ironic voice, "I don't know, ginger… what makes you think I'm available?"

Which I was, of course. But we were just joking around.

Only the next one to speak wasn't George. Much to my chagrin.

"So you're counting Diggory as your boyfriend now, Belle?" the amused voice of Wood said, and I could tell I was scowling. He slid into the seat next to me, looking annoyingly handsome, and smiled at me.

I was about to open my mouth to retort something nasty, when George hugged me so violently that I almost slid off my seat.

"That's not true!" he cried desperately, clinging on to me, "she likes me, she's just playing hard to get!"

I laughed at George's joke and couldn't help to resist the urge to roll my eyes towards Wood at his quirkiness.

_Wait a minute_. Did I just- Did I make a friendly gesture towards _Wood? _God, his friendly act has already started to throw me off balance. Gotta stay focused, Elle!

But instead of smirking like usual he actually returned my smile – in a way that a normal and friendly person would – and laughed a little. And I noticed as his face crinkled up in a smile that he looked more handsome than ever.

I hastily returned to sit normal as Professor Flitwick begun the lesson, and gave Wood the cold shoulder. The tiny professor was talking about some random spells, mainly repeating the spells we learned last year. Which I did not remember.

Five minutes later I was already bored out of my skull and had instead taking to studying Flitwick. His white hair was still as wild and unruly as always, but apparently he had grown a small beard over the summer as well, but it didn't look all that good. It was as wild as his hair and it was actually kind of hard to see his mouth through the white mess. It was almost hard not to laugh.

Suddenly a folded note landed in front of me. Slightly surprised, I unfolded it and saw the words _Mad at me for potions detention? _in a strong handprint staring back at me in black ink.

I stole a glance at Wood beside me, who was looking innocent, but the pen in his hand and the ripped parchment in front of him gave him away.

Was I mad at him? I almost laughed; it had to be the most stupid question of the year. Let's see, at what point _wasn't _I mad at him? So many things throughout the years, all of them tracing back to our first encounter where he freed Rosie.

But instead of bringing all of that up I settled for answering him in the shortest way possible, which was why I ripped of a piece of parchment and scribbled a simple _Yes _on it and tossed it to him.

Mere seconds later, another note landed in front of me.

_I'm sorry. _

I couldn't help to frown. _He _was sorry?

_Why are _you _sorry? It was my fault to begin with! _

As he read my note I couldn't help to glance in his direction. But instead of writing a new note he merely shot me a smile. It was a secret smile, like there were several emotions and intensions behind it. It suddenly dawned upon me that there might be more to Wood than I had originally thought.

Slightly weirded out, I turned back, trying to focus on Flitwick's class again. Only I couldn't, because I was once again struck by the urge to laugh at his new beard.

As if on cue, another note fluttered down beneath my nose. I was about to heave a tired sigh when I noticed what Wood had scribbled down in his strong writing.

_What's up with Flitwick's new do? _

I glanced up at Wood and saw that he too had noticed Flitwick's new style, and was too having troubles to keep from laughing. Somehow everything seemed even funnier then.

_Someone should tell him to shave, _I scribbled back.

I tossed the note to him and watched for his reaction. He met my gaze, arching an eyebrow daringly, his amber eyes alit with a playful sparkle. At first I couldn't understand what he was hinting at, but then he slowly started to raise his arm.

In a fit of panic I completely threw myself at Wood, bringing his arm down. I could totally tell Wood was laughing at my hysteria, but I couldn't help it. He couldn't _tell _Flitwick!

But it was too late.

"Yes, Mr Wood?" Flitwick asked and everyone's attention was suddenly turned to us. I was still sitting close to Wood, holding a firm grip on his arm, which I quickly let go of. A beat passed where nothing was heard. Everyone was waiting for Wood's reply, and I felt myself blushing my face off. Wood however remained calm and cracked a smile.

"Oh, sorry Professor, I was just scratching my head," he lied, succeeding in keeping his calm and posture. Honestly, _what _could possibly throw him off?

"Oh," Flitwick said, and then cracked a smile – which was hard to see beneath the mop he called a beard – and then proceeded to stroke his tangled beard, a motion that only caused it to curl up even more, much to mine and Wood's amusement.

As everyone's attention – finally – returned to Flitwick we stole a glance at each other. And couldn't help to burst out in a fit of giggles. A part of me found this all so utterly bizarre - laughing with Wood – but another part found it actually quite nice. It was so very exhausting to constantly be mad at Wood.

I accidentally threw my gaze towards the Hufflepuff side and locked gaze with Cedric. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, as if to ask _What's so funny? _

I made a motion, as if stroking my beard like Flitwick, and nodded towards the Professor. Cedric followed my gaze and immediately caught on, cracking a grin. But then his eyes flittered to my right, and his gaze suddenly hardened, his grin vanishing.

Frowning I followed his gaze and found that he was staring at Wood, who was glaring back in an equally unfriendly manner. Jeez, just because they were rivals they had to act like arses.

I heaved a sigh.

_Men. _

--------------------------

The sun was beating down hard on the large grounds. The black lake lay still with crystal-clear water. It was warm, as if summer refused to let go. _Well, we can thank global warming for that, _I thought, but I wasn't exactly peeved about it. Slowly, the days had passed and it was now Wednesday afternoon. I was relieved to know that his was the day we finished classes the earliest – two o'clock. At least for my part, since I wasn't taking Divination this year. Like hell I would, with Professor Trelawney predicting my death every other minute. Instead I was spending my well-needed spare time outside, lying in the grass with my hands locked together under my head with my eyes clothes, enjoying how the sun warmed my face.

_I am pathetic. _It was a phrase I had gotten use on late to constantly repeat in my head. Well, I really was pathetic. Wood had been keeping up his friendly act the past few days and I had to use every ounce of self-control in my body to keep up my usual attitude towards him. The problem was it was so very _hard _to keep being angry at him when he was nice to me. So I either tried to ignore Wood, or just constantly keep reminding myself what awaited me if I lost this bet. I _had _to win. Because then I would be captain and could kick Wood of the team and therefore reduce my interaction with him to a minimum. And voila! Peace restored to the universe.

After my last class – herbology – I had darted up to our common room and before melting into a puddle of sweat – courtesy of the wool stockings – I had changed into a pair of dark denim shorts and a long red tank top.

Students had slowly started to fill the grounds with their lively chatter and laughing, but so far none of my friends had arrived. Which I discovered I was actually only relieved about. I still hadn't quite forgiven Angelina and the girls for the remark about Wood and I was just too tired for the twins' constant bickering. I was enjoying my moment of well-deserved silence, trying to block out my thoughts and problems…

…until a shadow settled upon me, blocking the sun. I frowned, until I realized there was probably only one person on this entire school who would do this to annoy me. It didn't take long for the Scottish drawl to reach my ears. _Brace yourself, Elle. Remember the bet! _

"Well, if it isn't Belle."

"…and you are standing here _why?_" I demanded in my coldest voice. Actually, this time it wasn't so hard to snap at him. First of all, it was Wood _and_ he was blocking my sun.

But instead of getting a heartfelt apology as I had hoped for (Uh, _right.) _I was instead surprised to feel something dry and light settle upon my face, smelling of ink. Like paper. Resisting the urge to utter a series of tired curses I instead reached up and plucked the parchment of my face and opened my eyes.

"_This _is what you came to bother me for? Quidditch practices?" I snapped, sitting up as my eyes darted through the different dates the Nazi captain had put down for our practices. Which seemed to be more than enough, I noted. Even for a Quidditch-junkie like myself.

"Actually, look below that," Wood continued and sat down the grass opposite me.

I let my gaze drop until I reached the bottom half of the parchment. _Match Schedule _it read. Below the headline it said _Hufflepuff – Gryffindor 4__th__ October, Ravenclaw – Slytherin 20__th__ November, Slytherin – Gryffindor 1__st__ February, Hufflepuff – Ravenclaw 15__th__ April. Final match dates will be posted later this year. _

I frowned. The match against Hufflepuff. It was set to be three weeks from now.

I went "Huh," in what I supposed to be an indifferent manner and glanced back at Wood while lowering the parchment.

He, too, had apparently changed from his school uniform. Well, it was kind of hard to notice, since I had quite a view – from where he was sitting less than a meter from me – through his slightly unbuttoned blue shirt and saw more than well that Katie had a point with the whole without-a-shirt-remark. I swallowed. Hard.

"So?" I said - or squeaked was more like it – and looked back at his face. It was hard to tell what he was thinking since he was looking at me through the dark lenses of his Ray-Bans (I'm serious. Ray-Bans. Any thought of buying a pair causes my wallet to shriek. Jealous? No kidding. Which only served to darken my mood even further.)

"Well," he said innocently and brushed away some invisible dirt on his knee-length black shorts, "I just thought you wanted to know the Quidditch practices."

I flung down the parchment beside me and narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh, come off it, Wood," I started. "You and I both know you came here just to show me exactly how long I have before we settle our bet. Well, you can relax, Wood, you will soon be relieved of the responsibility of setting dates for Quidditch practice. In less than a month, _I'll _be the captain," I hissed. I didn't notice until now that in my threatening speech I had neared him so much that our faces were practically an inch apart. There was beat, where Wood raised his hand to push up his sunglasses into his hair and I could now see his gaze. His toffee-coloured eyes were filled with a playful sparkle, like he found it all slightly amusing.

"And you do remember what happens if you lose?" he inquired calmly, not taking his eyes from mine. I noticed how soft his skin looked, even from up this close. Not a flaw. God, he even has perfect skin. Come on, there has to be _something _wrong with him!

"Somehow it seems hard to forget," I retorted coolly.

The corner of his mouth went up – I couldn't help to notice that I _still _had yet to see that insufferable smirk – and drew a breath. "Well, since you seem so bent on trying to win, I guess I'll see you in practice later," he said cheerily and got to his feet and started to walk away.

"Oh, and Belle," he started, but didn't wait for my reply as he turned back at me. Reluctantly I turned and looked at him, knowing I would regret it.

"Don't forget detention tomorrow," he said with a devilishly handsome smile and winked at me. Then he flicked his sunglasses down at his nose again and strolled back to the castle, whistling cheerily.

With a frustrated groan I dumped back into the grass, crumbling the parchment with Quidditch dates in my palm.

* * *


	6. Sugar Quota

**A/N: Hey you, all of my lovely readers! I finally had some access to internet so I can post the latest chappy! Wii!! If you would be so kind to review I will send you all an e-hug!!!!**

* * *

**A Seeker's Troubles**  
_Sugar Quota_

"_Where _is my t-shirt?" I demanded to no one in particular. Mostly because there was no one to demand. The dormitory was deserted.

And I was late for Quidditch practice. So late.

But I still couldn't find my bloody shirt!

I was darting through the room like mad, wearing nothing but my Quidditch trousers and sports bra, turning the whole place upside down. Angelina, Katie and Alicia had already gone ahead with promises to smooth it over, but we all knew it was in vain. Wood was still going to _kill _me.

_There! _I spotted the hem of a white shirt under a pile of clothes and immediately dove for it. With a triumphant "Ha!" I fished it out. Only there was a surprising weight to it.

"_Memphis," _I whined as I realized it was the black and white kitten clinging on to the other end with her tiny paws. She gave an adorable _meow, _to which I responded by blowing up in maternal pride. Sometimes she was just so adorable I could just eat her! –I suddenly stopped to realize what I had just thought - …Eeew!! Why do even people _say _that? It's so barbaric! And-

OhmygoshIamsobloodyLATE!!.

I yanked the shirt once, causing Memphis to lose her grasp and she tumbled to the ground. I quickly pulled on the shirt, but as my face resurfaced I spotted the kitten looking at me sourly. She even gave me a hiss. I think my heart just broke.

"I'm sorry, Memph," I said on the verge on tears, "but I just don't have time right now, I'm-", I broke off as I glanced at the clock, which is why I nearly got an aneurysm. "I'm so _late!" _

Not daring to stay any longer I quickly grabbed my red Quidditch robes and my Firebolt, wordlessly promising to make it up to Memphis later. But right now I needed to save my own arse.

Literally diving out the portrait hole I then proceeded to dash down the stairs while trying to button my robes, which was no easy feat, let me tell you.

Finally reaching the bottom landing I rounded a corner and continued down the hall. I finally burst out the doors, like really threw them up their hinges, and then reaching the grass at the grounds. The pitch was within sight; I could see the hoops. Almost, _almost_ there-

"Well, well, what's the hurry, Stevens?"

I skidded to a halt. I couldn't help it; it was _him. _

He was alone, and I couldn't believe how I had managed to miss him since he was looking better than ever: long blue shorts and green shirt, a perfect contrast to his chestnut hair and grey eyes.

At the sight of me in my rushed appearance; half-buttoned Quidditch robes and what I assumed was really _really _messy hair in what I also assumed a really _really _messy ponytail, he cracked a grin. And I haven't even mentioned my flushed face. Oh, God, I have no self-esteem at _all. _

But he surprised me – a _lot – _as he said, "Well, wrong colours, of course, but Stevens,you look stunning." Gah, men and sports. As soon as a man sees a girl in Quidditch robes they go completely _ga-ga. _But then I suddenly got a _very _nice image before my eyes of Cedric, dressed in his yellow and black robes, zooming forth on his broomstick, the air ruffling through his dark shiny hair, his stormy grey eyes gazing at me and _only _me… Oh, who am I kidding? I'm _just_ as sexist as men!

"Well, Elle and Quidditch," I said, cracking a grin, "is there a better combination?"

He smiled, but I didn't think it was for the same reason. "Hardly," he replied.

In the corner of my eye I could see the pitch and flying red figures, which I happened to know was my team-mates. _Oh, bugger and bloody fucking hell, they have already started!_

Cedric noticed my gaze. "You're late," he stated in a sort of amused voice, actually letting a laugh escape his lips. The nerve!

I nodded, feeling very torn. I really really _really _should be out on the pitch…. But on the other hand it was just so very nice to be with Cedric. Besides, the longer I could post-pone my execution from Wood, the better.

"Well, that's too bad," Cedric suddenly said, placing his hand on the wall behind me and leaning to it so that he was blocking my path. "Because I have a question for you. And I'm not moving until you say yes."

Well, he kind of had me there. But considering the situation – he was leaning close to me, close enough for me to smell his scent and close enough to reach out and kiss him – I think he could have asked me anything and I would have said yes.

"Hogsmeade is this weekend. Come with me?"

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't bother you that you're risking my neck here, being late for Quidditch practice?" I asked, in a rather flirtatious voice, which I by the way have NO IDEA where it came from.

"I wouldn't be very good at this if it did," Cedric replied in this low and very masculine voice that made something inside me squirm in a… strange way. Though not bad-strange.

"Oh, you naughty boy," I joked, still in that what-actually-seemed-to-work-and-which-I-had-no-idea-where-it-come-from-flirtaious voice.

He leaned a little closer, and I was positive that my heart was going to leap out my chest, that's how hard and fast it was drumming. What if he was going to kiss me? We hadn't even been on a date and he was already trying to kiss me? Oh, who am I kidding? I was practically _dying _for him to kiss me-

"I see Diggory is having a good time delaying my Seeker," a voice with a heavy Scottish accent suddenly remarked.

_AAAAARGGHHH!! WHY?????_

A beat passed, where I let the air desert my lungs in a furious sigh, as Cedric pulled back.

"Wood." He straightened up and acknowledged the _extremely_ unwelcome Scot with a curt nod. As for me, I was throwing him the darkest look I could possibly summon. His gaze back at me was hard as rock and I instantly knew I was in for oh-so-many bleacher sprints.

He didn't say anything to me. At all. Instead he turned his gaze towards Cedric again, who was glaring back. If eyes could throw daggers, I'm sure they would.

"Don't worry, Wood, I'm sure your Seeker has enough skill to miss out on a few minutes of –what do you call it? Pep talk?" Cedric inquired as calmly as he had been discussing the weather. I raised my eyebrows towards Cedric, then at Wood. This could get ugly. One did not criticise the Nazi Captain's ways unless you were in for some serious war. Wood's toffee-ish eyes seemed to ignite with anger and I knew some serious bickering was about to take place. In the meantime, I was extremely ashamed to admit that I was noting how nicely Wood was fitting out his Quidditch robes. Had he really been that buff last year? I was beginning to see Katie's point with the whole without-a-shirt-remark. And I hadn't even _seen _him without a shirt yet. Suddenly I caught myself. Wait a minute. He ruined my special moment with Cedric! I growled…. Mentally, that is.

"Oh, is that how you see things, Diggory? Because the way I see it you're wasting her time with your…what do you call it? Charm?"

_Hey! _Since when did I become a damsel in distress in need of saving? …by the Nazi Captain, nonetheless?

Cedric raised his eyebrows in a surrendering manner. "Wasting her time? Oh, I see…"

Then, ignoring Wood completely, he turned back to me again. "Well, Elle, how about it? Care to waste your time with me on Saturday at noon?" His grey eyes were looking at me with true kindness and yearning. I did so not have a choice.

"It's a date," I smiled, and Cedric looked for a moment really happy.

"It's a date," he repeated pleased and then suddenly leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Right in front of the Nazi Captain. My cheeks immediately caught on fire. Then with a wink at me and a glare at Wood he sauntered off towards the castle again. I looked after him, struggling to resist the urge to sigh dreamily. Then I remembered there was another person there.

I locked eyes with Wood, and to my extremely non-will, I realised it was suck-up time.

"I know I'm late, but you will not believe what Memphis-"

"_Diggory?" _Wood looked at me as if he was really disappointed and for a moment I almost felt ashamed, that's how intense his gaze was. "Of all people, Belle… and it's _him?_"

He turned and started to stride towards the pitch. I followed him – running, of course, since his legs were miles longer than mine – and was starting to feel furious. Like usual, that is.

"And since when is that _any _of your bloody business?" I demanded hotly.

"That bloke is nothing but a Quidditch-maniac who's bloody full of himself."

"Oh, and you're not?" I inquired, a little amused. After all, it was as if he was accusing Cedric of being like…like… well, like Wood.

He came to an abrupt halt, just before we reached the pitch.

"Don't you see what he's trying to do?" he asked, and his chocolaty eyes actually seemed worried.

"Enlighten me," I demanded coldly.

"He's distracting you! He's trying to…to sweep you off your feet so he can eliminate his biggest rival before the match!"

I think it was the _sweep you off your feet _that almost made me laugh. But then I considered Wood's words. His biggest rival? Distracting me? They way things sounded… it was as if Wood didn't want me to lose the bet. Like…like he was protecting me from Cedric.

I let out something in between a disbelieving _Ha! _and a snort. As if! Cedric was as sweet as a bloody toffee!

Wood's piercing gaze bored into mine for another moment, before he strode off again.

"He doesn't deserve you…" he muttered.

"_What _did you say?" I demanded shrilly. Did he just say-?

But then he stopped and turned back to me, a pleased smile on his lips.

"I said," he began, "Fifty sets of bleacher sprints." An eyebrow went up daringly. "And when you're done, make it another fifty."

---------------------------

_Poke. _

"Oi!" I did so not need that. Apparently, a 100 or so of bleacher sprints makes your body kinda sore. And what one needs the least then is a well-aimed-

_Poke. _

"Do it again and I'll break your finger, boy," I threatened.

…

…….

………._poke. _

_Gah! _

"Is there a problem….Miss Stevens?" Remus asked.

I reluctantly released George's finger. "No," I said grudgingly, though I was still giving George my death glare. Then I hastily added, "er…Professor."

My uncle gave me one of his small smiles as to confirm that he found it all amusing, and then turned back to the black board where he had been explaining what the study plan Defence Against the Dark Arts would involve this semester. Thursday late afternoon, and our last lesson: Defence Against the Dark Arts.

As soon as I was off the hook I punched George on the arm. Hard. But he was still laughing.

"Ouch!" he hissed. "Why this random and completely unprovoked act of violence?" he then asked, eyed wide with innocence. He did so not fool anyone.

I eyed him. "Give me a break, Ginger. I had to drag myself out of bed at _six thirty, _and yesterday I had to do a gazillion sprints for Captain Nazi. I believe it's my right to be grumpy."

"Tut tut." George looked at me sympathetically.

I eyed him again. "You're not sympathetic, are you?"

"At least I look it?" he offered, but I snorted indignant and turned away. Only I realised as I turned around that on my other side sat Wood. I quickly turned back before he could notice me turning. Truth was, I was having a real hard time keeping my attitude towards Wood when he was behaving like…like…well, like a very nice bloke, actually. (Well, save for the 100 sprints yesterday, which was quite a relief to see some of the old Nazi Captain behaviour).

But the problem was, his new behaviour was driving me completely insane. The whole foundation that my ordinary life was resting upon was that me and Wood hated each other's guts and had done so from the start. At least I had hated his guts, but whatever.

And now, when he was threatening my carefully constructed foundation everything else seems to… crumble. For instance, yesterday afternoon I was unable to focus on my Quidditch practice since Wood kept saying things like "Nice quick catch there, Belle" and "Good speed on that Firebolt," like he was treating me just as nice as he did the other team mates. I mean, _what is that!!??_

And so I couldn't focus on my Quidditch, which means that I won't be good enough to beat Cedric this year _either _and then I'll lose the bloody bet and have to go on a date with Oliver Sodding Wood and my self-respect will be shattered to pieces!!!!

"Can you answer that question, Miss Stevens?"

I nearly jumped a mile, that was how startled I was by Remus' voice. _Hold the phone…what question? _

I looked up, and I guessed I was looking as panic-stricken as I felt about the whole Wood-thing, that Uncle Remus cracked a friendly smile and repeated the question.

"Last year I believe you covered the subject of werewolves. Could you please name the signs someone bears when they have been bitten by a werewolf?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Defence Against the Dark Arts being my best subject _and _knowing all about Uncle Remus furry problem I could name that answer in my sleep.

I quickly named the signs and soon enough, Remus let me off the hook. I relaxed, sinking back into my seat, yet still feeling horrible.

Because deep and far within my mind I was deeply and utterly appalled by myself as I actually felt that…that if Wood behaved like this to me, maybe losing that bet and going on a date wouldn't be so bad after all.

The class ended eventually ended and the other students couldn't get out of there quick enough. Save for one, namely me. I was packing my messenger bag apathetically muttering half-hearted "See you in a bit,"s to the girls as they fluttered past me, chatting animatedly. I felt disgusted with myself.

Here I was, about to date the most sought-after boy in the whole school and had practically admitted to myself that I found my mortal enemy nice! Or even…even… - I was horrified to admit it – even _attractive?? _

"Elisabeth? Are you alright?"

I suddenly realized that everyone had left the classroom, and my uncle had come up to me and was watching me with worried amber eyes. "What's the trouble?"

I looked up at him, and before I knew it…

"_Men," _I admitted darkly.

He went "Ah," in this kind of I-wish-I-hadn't-asked-voice. "I knew that was coming sooner or later."

I gave him a weak smile. "That's what you get for being my…" my voice trailed off, searching for the right word. I couldn't really call him my father-figure, since my real father was his brother, which would probably make him offended. On the other hand, he wasn't _just _my uncle, he _was _my father-figure. "…mentor," I finally settled for saying.

He pulled out a chair and lowered himself upon it, letting an ever so light sigh escape his lips. "Right, let's hear it then."

Uh, _as if _I was going to tell him all about Wood the sodding-pain-in-the-arse Nazi Captain.

"It's just…" I started, biting my lip, not entirely sure how to explain. "They're such pain in the arse."

A beat of silence followed this bold statement.

"Er, no offence," I added.

"None taken." Then he stole a glance at the roof, as if his answers lay there. I wish they did. I glanced up. They didn't. _Bugger. _

"Elisabeth, you are seventeen. You have school, Quidditch and God knows what else to focus on. Whatever business you have with all these…troublesome boys you think of, remember one thing. You certainly don't have to choose your soul mate right this instant." Then he added, with a lively sparkle in his tired eyes. "Live a little."

I actually considered his words. They were true. Why should I bother with Wood and his ways? I should be happy that Cedric asked me out instead! Then I remembered something I had told myself a while ago. _Don't brood. _

Right, that's it then. I promised myself not to fall deeper into the troubles that were boys. I flashed Remus a dazzling smile.

"Thank you," I said – and I really meant it – and gave him a pat on the cheek. "Old sport," I added in my most English accent.

Then I grabbed my bag, and feeling much lighter at heart, skipped out the classroom.

Whatever Wood threw at me, I wouldn't read anything into it. I could tackle him and _still _win this sodding bet.

--------------------------------------

When I climbed through the portrait hole into the common room I realised that Hogwarts housed two kinds of people. There were the normal students and there were… the Quidditch junkies. The normal people were chatting animatedly with each other by the tables or doing their homework. The Quidditch junkies - my friends – however… they had hijacked the sofas by the fireplace and had collapsed in various fatigued positions. A_ha! _So I wasn't the only one with sores from yesterday!

I decided to follow their example and collapsed between Angelina and Katie by the couch in the middle in a similar position to them: our backs on the seating, resting our heads against the back and our legs stretched out towards the floor.

I think Katie muttered something along the lines of "Hello" but I wasn't sure.

Silence filled our little group, where I noticed that Wood had draped his limps over an unsuspecting armchair. He wasn't alone though. Memphis was curled up on his stomach, purring her arse off. I wondered how she could possibly find his stomach comfortable, considering how rock-hard his abs-

"I had a nightmare last night," Fred suddenly blurted out to no one in particular.

"Yeah?" Lee asked wearily from the couch next to him. I did a double-take. _Hold the phone, why is __**he **__beat? He isn't even-_

"I dreamed I was chased by broomsticks until I hid in my closet. Then they stole my socks and did the hula with them." Fred frowned. "Anyone care to interpret?"

"Well, judging from the first part I'd say you're sore from Quidditch yesterday," Alicia said thoughtfully, putting her fingertips together like the professional Freudarian psychiatrist she was (not). "About the second part… don't go to the kitchens just before night, eh? Too much of the good before sleep can be…" she searched for the right professional-sounding word, until her voice died away.

"Bad," I finished.

"But that's not right." Fred looked perplexed. "I only had three chocolate muffins, a plate of cookies and a slice of that chocolate fudgy cake that I can't remember the name of-"

"That would be chocolate fudge cake," George filed in.

"-and two cups of hot cocoa."

We all started at him for a looong moment.

"Fruit, vegetables? Ever heard of that stuff? Supposed to hold lots of vitamins that apparently are good for you body?" Katie asked, but Fred shook his head.

"I don't believe in that stuff."

"Good for you," Angelina said tonelessly.

"Nah, if it ain't deep fried and smothered in chocolate, it ain't worth putting in your mouth," Fred declared, and we all contemplated this for a moment.

Then suddenly Fred slapped his knee and went "_Now _I know what it was! Forgot the marshmallows in the cocoa! I didn't fulfil my sugar quota yesterday. I tell ya, that can make a guy weird."

We all groaned, and I was actually relieved to be leaving the nut-heads that were supposed to be my friends and head for my detention with Wood.

We didn't say much to each other as we walked to detention. Nor did we as we met Filch who showed us into the dungeons and the trillions of cauldrons that needed scrubbing.

Wood's silence had bothered me from the start, but as we had been scrubbing our arses off for the last half an hour, I was ready to lose it. I know Wood was angry about me and Cedric, but I just couldn't begin to wonder why the bloody hell he cared. But the worst part was that every time our eyes met his dark brown eyes looked sad and that actually made _me _sad!

No, it was time I did something about this. I was _not _going to let it get to me. I dropped my brush into the half-clean cauldron I was currently working on; causing a loud _clatter _and Wood looked up, surprised.

"You know," I snapped hotly, "Just because you are completely oblivious to your own bloody female fan club doesn't mean you should stick your nose into other people's private lives."

At this he actually looked surprised, but he did not argue on the subject of my private life as I had thought he would. Instead he asked, baffled, "I have a fan club?"

I nodded huffily. "It's way time you started notice the girls trailing after you."

"I _have _had girlfriends," he argued, crossing his arms and looking childishly stubborn. I'm sorry to say it made him look adorable.

But then I had a vague memory of a pretty blonde when we were in our fourth year. She had been up-over-heels in love with Wood, or more like the image of him, since merely a fortnight after their first date she dumped him. I rather enjoyed the scene: it had been in the great hall and she had been shouting angrily something about "You never give me any attention!" in a shrilly voice. Needless to say, the whole school had witnessed it.

I laughed out loud. "Oh yeah, _now _I remember. What was her name again, Emily something?"

He nodded, looking a little embarrassed. Again, looking adorable. _Bloody hell… _

"Why did you even go out with her?" I asked, still chuckling. "She was…" I trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Terrifying," Wood filled in, shuddering at the memory. "She didn't give me a chance to say no."

I laughed out loud again, since Wood was actually looking frightened as he spoke. I guess he got a little grumpy by it since he said, "And since when do you know anything about my private life? I might be seeing someone."

"You don't have a girlfriend," I said automatically, regretfully a little alarmed as well.

"Maybe not," he admitted a little deflated, "but how do you know I don't have eyes for someone special?"

I suddenly got interested. Real interested.

"Really?" I asked. "Is it someone I know??"

Clearly he was surprised that I cared, but then he merely smiled secretively. "Maybe," he said, but that was the last I heard about it.

"_I don't hear any scrubbing in there!" _Filch's angry voice suddenly loud from the door, and we quickly took up our job again, and didn't say a word to each other until detention was over.

And the worst part is that I actually enjoyed that detention.

* * *

**A/N****: So I hope you like it! And I just wanted to add down here for all of you who have finished HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS so DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED IT!! SERIOUSLY, SPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERS!!!! Erm… right, but just kudos to Oliver Wood and the rest of the Quidditch Team for helping out in the final battle! Erm, END SPOILER Don't say I didn't warn you! **


	7. Why Me?

**A Seeker's Troubles**

_Why me?_

Friday morning, the day before Hogsmeade. Finally, _finally, _our first week was almost over.

For once I found that as I reached the Great Hall for breakfast, it was only me, Angelina, Alicia and Katie. Just the girls. And it was _wonderful. _

Apparently they thought so too, since Alicia suddenly hushed us all into silence and signalled for us to come closer until we were all getting really worried and were throwing anxious "What? _What?"s _at her.

"Do you hear the sound of that?" she whispered.

We listened real hard, but all we heard was the loud chatter of the students. "Er…what?" Katie asked.

A pleased smile spread over Alicia's lips. "That's the sound of _no _boys."

We all cracked smiles and leaned back, quite pleased with our situation. "Finally seen them for what they really are, then?" Katie asked Alicia.

"I already have," she argued with an indignant expression, "it's just that _sometimes_ they can be very nice."

"But most of the time, they are just one big pain in the arse," Angelina finished for her with a laugh. We all agreed with heartily "Aye!"s.

So I considered this a perfect moment to say, "Cedric Diggory asked me out."

A silence fell over the table, and I looked up to see the girls staring at be blankly. "On a date," I offered, until I realised that they were not staring at me blankly. They looked in fact really envious.

"I am so jealous of you I am going to join the Skanky Cedric Diggory Fan Club and do evil voodoo on you until your arms fall of and Cedric will find you hideous and dump you," Katie declared, her eyes wide and serious.

"Really?" I asked, horrified.

"No," Alicia rolled her eyes, elbowing Katie (hard, I might add, if Katie's angry _ouch! _was anything to go by) "but only if you tell me all the details."

I did and they all said _ooh _and other appropriate swooning sounds until we were done discussing the topic.

"But they're still a pain in the arse," Katie declared, and we did another round of "Aye!"s though not as enthusiastic.

A silence followed, until…

"I've been dating Robert Townsend for a few weeks," Alicia admitted ashamedly.

"Spill," I immediately ordered. And she did, until she too had told us all the little details.

"But they're _still_ a pain in the arse," she finished, and we all uttered half-heartened "Aye"s.

Katie was next to make her shameful statement.

"I took back Aaron."

We all looked at her, and she really looked like she regretted it. Not because she did – because Aaron was the sweetest bloke around (save for Cedric) and had been her boyfriend since fourth year and broke up just recently (for reasons I cannot understand, since they were the sweetest couple Hogwarts had ever seen) – but more because of how our perspective of boys had started out this morning.

"I always liked him," Alicia declared thoughtfully and we all agreed, which seemed to risen Katie's spirit a little.

"Though boys are still… you know," she added. There was a round of apathetic "Aye"s.

Then we all turned our eyes to Angelina, who had yet to make her shameful confession.

"What do you guys think of Lee?" she finally asked.

"….we're pathetic, aren't we?" I asked, feeling horrible.

There was a pause, where we looked at each other. Then there was a feeble round of "Aye"s.

--------------------------------

Saturday morning enrolled, and I was so nervous I could burst. I had absolutely NO IDEA what I was going to wear for my date with Cedric. I was darting around the dormitory, wearing nothing but my _Hello Kitty _pink panties and bra, while Katie, Angelina and Alicia were lolling around in their beds watching me.

"Why don't just go like that?" Angelina pointed out lazily while flipping the pages to her _Elle _magazine. Did I mention that they weren't helping at all? Then she looked up, looking a little mischievous. "I'm sure Cedric would like that far more than anything you put on today."

I blinked at her. "I'm pretty sure that falls under the category Sexual Harassment." I reached for what resembled a lovely skirt but when I held it up it turned out to be one of Alicia's more…revealing… miniskirt. Frightened, I tossed it away.

Angelina turned her ink-eyed gaze to Alicia. "Does it really count if I'm a girl harassing another girl?"

Katie nodded gravely. "It does."

"What's wrong with just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt?" Katie asked, looking genuinely puzzled. Oh, the innocence.

Alicia seemed to agree with me. "Oh, Katie, you're bloody lucky you have Aaron already."

The brown-haired lit up in a giddy smile. "I know. Isn't he just dreamy?" She couldn't have missed our point more clearly.

"Right girls, focus! I am currently twenty minutes away from away my date with Cedric Bloody Diggory!" I said in a voice that might have been just a notch too shrill.

"We _know," _Alicia declared, rolling her eyes just a little, "and the whole town's thrilled."

"Yeah," Angelina agreed heartily, "just about the entire female population of Hogwarts is going to hate you today."

"And that," I said a little half-heartedly, "is why I have to look my best."

Suddenly Alicia sprang to her feet. She was the one of us girls who had the best relationship to the jungle that was fashion, so to speak. "Aye," she said and then clapped her hands together twice. "Alright ladies, we have a job to do!"

And a fine job they did. After combining all our skills I managed to come out looking fairly decent. Together we had decided on me wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, so skinny I could barely breathe, but which we all agreed made my legs look FAH-bu-lous. Over that I wore a lose-fitting dark green tank top, paired with a simple black knitted bolero.

Alicia had insisted on doing my makeup as well, and a fine job she did there too. It was a fresh look, with just a hint of blush to my cheeks and Alicia had added just a little shadow to my eyes in a very pale pink which Angelina insisted "brought out my eyes."

They forbade me in wearing my navy Converse, and instead Katie tossed me a pair of black flats which I had to admit were very cute. I tried them on, just as Angelina did my hair. She tied it into a lose bun, pulling back my fringe and securing it with a hairpin but one strand of hair refused to stay back so we finally decided to let it be.

And then… I was ready.

There was a myriad of students outside the castle, all waiting eagerly for their friends so they could leave for Hogsmeade. I instantly felt like bolting. I wasn't so big on crowds, alright?

"Oh, gotta go," Angelina suddenly said as she waived to someone further away. But before we could ask who she was meeting she had disappeared into the crowd. I lost sight of her, before I saw her meeting up with Lee, who gave her a kiss on the cheek. Aw, chucks, now isn't that sweet?

"Look, girls," I said out loud, "she finally gave Lee a chance!"

Silence. Well, save for the chatter of the other students. I turned around and found that both Alicia and Katie had disappeared. I soon located Katie, who was affectionately holding hands with Aaron as they strolled away towards Hogsmeade. Further away I spotted Alicia talking animatedly to who I assumed was Robert Townsend.

And now I was all alone.

Cursing my friends under my breath I decided to find Cedric as I navigated through the crowd. I reckoned I might see better if I stood on the stairs by the great doors. Only, no such luck.

I darted up the stairs – and like usual I wasn't paying attention – and I walked straight into the chest of someone. I cracked a smile – since this was the usual way of me and Cedric meeting – and looked up, only to stare into the brown eyes of Wood.

"Belle," he said a little surprised, before giving of the smallest of smiles.

"Hi," I said, a little flustered and trying to avoid his gaze. Curiously, I had on recent times found it _very _hard to look into his piercing gaze without feeling-

"You look very nice," he then suddenly said – somehow managing not to sound as plain as the phrase was – like it was a real compliment.

I couldn't help it; I had to look up at that.

"Thank you," I said, feeling truly pretty at his words, and then took the time to notice him. He was wearing faded jeans that fitted him – very nicely - on all the right places, completed with an faded green tee with – get this – Stewie Griffin from _Family Guy _on it.

Oh my God. I cannot believe _Oliver Wood _shares my passion for the _Family Guy. _

Apparently he noticed me staring.

"Oh, I feel so deliciously white-trash," he said in perfect imitation of the infant master mind, cracking a smile.

I was unable to hold back my laughter, and I would have laughed to, if not-

"Oliver! There you are!" a voice – a female voice – suddenly chirped.

We both spun around to see a girl I recognised as Sarah Therald skipping down the stairs towards us. Need I mention that she was the president of Oliver Wood Fanclub?

"Sarah," Oliver – I mean Wood – greeted with his handsome smile. She reached us – taking absolutely no notice of me whatsoever – and Wood leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. I instantly felt a _pang _of something highly unpleasant inside me. Wood was on a date with Sara Therald. _She _was the one he had been talking about in detention last night??

It was now she finally noticed me – looking very charming I assume with my completely shocked face – and looked me up and down in a _very _nasty manner.

I suddenly felt so incredible stupid. Here I was, talking to Wood and actually thinking about how nice he looked and had no idea that he was on a date. I felt ridiculous and the worst part was…. I think I was jealous. But above all that, I was angry. I was fuming mad. I snapped by gaze away from Sarah and glared at Wood for a moment – who actually looked a little embarrassed – but before I could say anything I felt a warm hand on the small of my back.

"Hey," Cedric whispered in my ear.

I have said it many times and I'm saying it again: I am pathetic. Because the moment I heard Cedric's voice and felt his breath in my ear I instantly went jelly in my legs and all warm and fuzzly on the inside. Suddenly I forgot all about Sarah Therald.

It seemed as every female that passed us threw me dirty looks, but it was totally worth it. Because Cedric then bent down and pressed his lips softly in a long kiss on my cheek. I could tell Sarah Therald was looking at me with new-found respect, even though she was about to date Wood, the only guy in Hogwarts that shared the title Hottest Guy in Hogwarts with – surprise – Cedric Diggory.

I couldn't help to smile. This day had started out really bad, but now things were starting to _really _look up. But as Cedric straightened up he noticed that Wood was standing there. His features immediately plunged into a scowl that he didn't even bother to hide.

"Wood."

"Diggory."

They both glared at each other in open hatred and it wasn't until now I noticed that even though I had always thought Cedric was really tall, Wood was almost taller than him. I caught myself wondering who would go out winning if they actually were to fight one day. But I was fed up with their constant rivalry. Really, did they have to hate each other so much just because they're Captains?

It was then it hit me.

If I actually were to catch the Snitch before Cedric, it was going to give Wood a huge advantage in their rivalry. Bit if I didn't, I would have the pleasure of seeing Cedric rub it into the Scot's face. But that joy would be extremely short-lived, seeing as I would lose mine and Wood's bet. All of a sudden a wave of fatigue washed over me.

I caught Sarah's gaze and there was a brief moment of agreement between us as we rolled our eyes at each other over our dates' childish behaviour.

"Are you ready, Elle?" Cedric then asked as he turned his grey eyes to me. The scowl was wiped off his face and instead he was sporting a handsome smile. He held out his arm – gentlemanly style – and I slid my significantly smaller one through, flashing him my most beautiful smile.

"You may escort me, oh Chivalrous One."

He grinned and gently led me away from the stairs, but not before I threw Wood a dark look and I had the pleasure of seeing him looking back at me in a defeated manner while Sarah Therald was trying to get his attention by tugging on his arm.

"Finally," Cedric said as we were walking on the large path that led us to Hogsmeade, "I have Elisabeth Stevens all to myself."

"Ugh, do _not _call me that," I said slightly disgusted, "and what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's just every time I meet you I seem to find you with that Captain of yours."

I scowled. "Believe me, I wish it wasn't so."

He eyed me. "I wonder if Wood sees it that way," he said carefully.

I shot him a look, about to ask him what he meant. But the thing was, I _knew _what he meant. I wasn't stupid. "Hardly," I replied with a bitter laugh, thinking about how Wood leant down and kissed Sarah Therald's cheek. One could only imagine as to what they were doing now.

But then I caught myself. What the hell was I doing? I was on a date with Cedric Diggory, possibly the man of my dreams, and we were talking about Oliver Wood, possibly the spawn of Satan?

I mentioned this to Cedric, only I didn't phrase it like that (_especially _not the part about the man of my dreams part) and he could only agree so much.

We eventually made it to the village just as the wind picked up. Figure Britain to do a thing like that. Summer all the way into September and bam! Autumn hits you like a cold shower. And not surprisingly, my black bolero was just thin cotton.

"You cold?" Cedric asked concerned, apparently noticing me shivering. I was surprised that he wasn't cold since he was only wearing a thin shirt, which, by the way, was half-buttoned so that I sometimes could see his _very _impressive set of abs.

"Me?" I asked with feigned innocence. "Why ever do you ask?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you over the clatter of your teeth," he said, a small smile playing along his lips.

I was about to joke punch him on the arm for the comment, but then he suddenly draped his arm over my shoulders, pulling me towards the warmth of his body. Alright, so that warmed me a little. In fact, my insides were doing these funny squirmy movements _again. _But like mentioned, not in a bad way.

"Fancy a warm cup of tea?" he then asked, looking down at my face which was huddled in his warm embrace.

"Oh god, not tea," I blurted before I could stop myself. I simply did not understand my countrymen's obsession with tea. My mother never _ever _went anywhere without her porcelain coup of _Earl Grey, _and as a result I was sick of it before I had learned to walk. Then I added hastily, "but a warm cup of coffee would be splendid."

He smiled at me.

"A spending cup of coffee it is then."

He led me – his warm arm _still _over my shoulder I might add – towards Madame Puddifotts (which had to be the cheesiest place in all of Hogsmeade, but I did not mention this to Cedric. Anywhere with him was only so perfect).

As he held the door open for me I noticed a pair of pretty fifth-years eyeing Cedric breathlessly as they walked past. He appeared not to notice them but nonetheless they started giggling in a highly annoying manner.

"Doesn't it bother you?" I asked Cedric as he seated me at a table by the window.

"What?" he asked as he sat down opposite me.

"Well," I started, looking around at all the other couples sitting in the salon, where at least half of the girls were hopefully eyeing Cedric despite their dates, "all the girls." He looked at me blankly. Oh, God, was he as oblivious as Wood?

"You do know you have a fan club, don't you?" I asked and then lit up in a smile as he looked adorably embarrassed.

"Yes," he confessed, stealing a glance out the window where a little third-year was walking past. When she noticed Cedric she blushed furiously and hurried past. Then he landed his stormy eyes at me again. "Sometimes it is a little hard, yes. They expect you to be a certain way, but then they find out you actually have a different personality…" he shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"What about those who don't have care about your personality?" I asked, weighing a little on my chair as I chewed on my lip.

He looked at me a little helplessly and I knew only too well. I started laughing, bringing my chair down and leaning my elbows to the table as I fastened my gaze on him.

"So why me?"

The question slipped out before I had any chance to stop it. But after all, I was curious. I was probably one of the very few who had – up until recently - actually maintained the same opinion of him as of all the other students of Hogwarts: Nice, but I didn't know him so was I to judge?

He looked at me for a moment before answering.

"Because," he then replied, "you are not afraid to ask."

I frowned a little at this statement, and he elaborated. "The last girl I went out with was so terrified that I wouldn't like her that she didn't hesitate to completely change her personality or lie about her interests. For instance, she claimed she absolutely loved playing Quidditch. But when I asked her if she wanted to play she finally confessed that she was afraid of heights. You however," he said in a lower tone as he leaned forward over the table to meet my gaze.

"Can already play Quidditch?" I offered, smiling slightly, but he ignored me.

"You stick to who you are and don't let anyone walk over it. It's hardly been an hour of our date and already have you declared that you hate this nation's official drink and interrogated me about my personal life."

The corner of his mouth went up as he noticed me blushing a little. "That is why I chose to ask you out, Elle."

A beat passed after he fell silent, where I noticed that we were both leaning over the table and that it wouldn't be such a distance for me to lean over and kiss him. He leaned a little closer, close for me to feel his breath – still fresh from whatever toothpaste he had used that morning – and to count his eyelashes.

"Now sit tight while I get coffees," he then whispered and pulled back. I couldn't help to crack a grin as he has successfully led me to believe that he was going to kiss me. I sighed happily, leaning back in my chair as he went to order. I glanced out the window, losing myself in thoughts as I watched Hogwarts' students file past, going about their business. The wind had picked up and I could see the leaves rushing through the air. Autumn was here. But suddenly I zoned back as my eyes landed on Wood further away on the other side of the window. He was talking to Sarah, a regretful expression on his face. The harsh wind tugged hardly on his brown curls, but he didn't appear to be cold in his Stewie Griffin t-shirt.

I frowned as my eyes filtered over to Sarah. At first she looked sad, like heart-broken sad, but then she suddenly looked angry as Wood said something else. Really angry. She shouted something at Wood before turning around and stomping away. I couldn't help to look a little surprised at that. What had Wood said that made her so mad?

But before I could wrench my gaze away from Wood he turned and suddenly met my eyes. His gaze was so sad and intense that I wanted to look away, only to find that I couldn't. Was he that upset by his and Sarah's fight?

_It has nothing to do with Sarah, _a small voice inside me said. _No, _I told myself. _It's Sarah, it has to be. It must_ "One splendid coffee." Cedric's voice suddenly reached my ears and I nearly jumped a mile. He put down a steaming hot coffee in front of me and sat down opposite me again and noticed my nervousness. "Everything alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I managed a warm smile. "Everything is perfect," I replied and his features relaxed into a smile. I stole a very quick glance out the window again only to see that Wood had disappeared.

Soon enough we finished our coffee and continued our date. I soon forgot all about Wood as Cedric took me to Zonko's, which was sweet of him, figuring I didn't like clothes and jewellery like normal girls since I hung out with the Weasley twins and as a result I was as nutty as they were. Needless to say, he was perfectly right. We then continued our stroll through the village as we discussed our mutual contempt for the Slytherin Quidditch team, which eventually landed us in the newly opened Quidditch shop where Cedric bought two toy Snitches, one for him and gave the other one to me. He then challenged me to visit the Shrieking Shack, a bet I easily won - since I knew the only reason people believed it was haunted was because Remus had used it as a hideout during his transformations to a werewolf – and Cedric was forced to buy me a bag of chocolate that we shared as we eventually made our way back towards Hogwarts.

"Alright, my time to challenge you," I said when Hogwarts was within sight as we treaded up the large path.

"Hit me," he said with far too much over-confidence, pouting out with his chest and sticking out his chin, making it almost impossible to find him credible. I mentioned this to him and he deflated into a laugh.

Then I held up the Snitch he had bought me. "First one to catch it," I challenged.

It reached out with its tiny golden wings and started to hum. Then I quickly released it before Cedric was prepared and it zoomed away at high speed towards the castle. I quickly dashed after it, with Cedric at my heels. But of course, he had longer legs than me so he quickly caught up with me and soon we were racing side by side towards the castle. We threw ourselves into the courtyard before the entrance to the school, both of us aiming for the tiny golden orb hovering slightly ahead of us.

There were a few other students hanging around the courtyard who raised their eyebrows when they watched me and Cedric hurl ourselves into the courtyard in pursuit of the tiny golden ball.

I even overheard one seventh-year – Ravenclaw I believe – sigh and roll her eyes. "Seekers…"

There! I spotted the Snitch and rushed after it. It hovered just above a bush and it was out of my reach. But I almost, almost had it-

"Oh no you don't," I heard Cedric's voice behind me and he suddenly snaked his arms around me. I shrieked (all girly-ish I might add) as he lifted me into the air and spun me around and out of reach for the Snitch. By now we were laughing so hard that we didn't even notice all the other students eyeing us like we were a pack of mental people on the run from the asylum.

Suddenly we lost track of the Snitch and we both came to a halt. People around us seemed to exhale and then immediately launch into discussions that all seemed to begin with "_Who _does she think she is?" and similar phrases, until I suddenly gave a yelp – a sign that I had caught sight of the snitch (very discreet, I know). I made a run for it where it hovered – by the doors to the castle –, hurled myself up the stone stairs with the grace of a middle-aged hippo and then finally closed my palm around the little golden orb.

"Ha!" I cried out, beaming. Somehow I took this as a sign that I was going to beat Cedric in the match against Hufflepuff. The rival in question was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking slightly deflated.

"Aright, you won," he admitted with a lopsided smile as he climbed the stairs slowly. "What does the loser have to do then?" He took another step.

I fell into deep thought. Oh, the possibilities. He took another step and was now on the step just below me. I had a few suggestions in mind, but he caught me completely off-guard as he took another step and suddenly said, "I have an idea."

And before I could do as much as blink he leaned down and kissed me. I was so in shock that I went completely paralyzed. Here I had imagined this moment so many times that when it actually happened I was completely unprepared.

I barely had time to register how soft his lips were when he pulled away. He noticed my stunned expression and immediately started stammering.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I- I just. I'm sorry if you were offended, I -"

Finally _finally _I found myself.

"Quite the contrary," I said, standing on my toes to meet his lips again…

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but please review! **


	8. Back to normal? You wish!

**A/N: Hello, boys and girls! First of all, please forgive me for taking a lifetime to update, and I feel that I'm repeating myself quite a lot by blaming it on school, but what can I say? Apparently, last year in high school isn't exactly homework-free…. Oh, well, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Back to normal? You wish.**

Two weeks later, I was sitting through a particularly boring Transfiguration class, trying to amuse myself by poking a sleeping George with my wand. It turned out to be quite the entertainment as every time I gently tickled his ear with the tip of my 11-inch cherry tree George's hand went up and slapped his ear, like he thought it was a fly taking a stroll over his face. I was having quite a laugh, until Angelina leaned over.

"So," she whispered, cautiously eyeing McGonagall - whose back was turned to us as she explained how to turn something boring into something even more boring – and then continued. "How are things with Diggory?"

Unwillingly, my gaze quickly swept over Wood's form, who was sitting a few rows up, next to Fred. Now that Cedric and I were… an item, he seemed to be avoiding me. Also, he had started dating Sarah Therald again. I knew he disapproved of me dating Cedric, and to my surprise I found that, in turn, loathed Sarah for no –logical- reason at all. At the moment, things were just so…bizarre. And on top of it all, the Hufflepuff match was merely a fortnight away.

Then, just as quickly as my gaze had faltered, it snapped back to Angelina again. I didn't honour her with an answer to her question, instead I smiled secretively.

"How are things with Lee?" I countered. As predicted, this distracted her.

"Oh, just great! You know he's kinda shy, but I never noticed how funny and daring he is once you get to know him…"

I listened only with one ear as I went back to tickle the sleeping George, until I overheard what McGonagall was talking about.

"Now the lesson is concluded. To next week I expect a three-foot essay on the subject of the ethical issues of transforming an animal." (Insert groans here.)

"But before you all leave, I have an announcement, of sorts."

She fell into a silence where she seemed to bore her gaze into us all. "This Christmas, it has been arranged for Hogwarts to house… a ball."

There seemed to be one unison groan from everyone in the class, save for the occasional delightful squeal from some random girl.

"I she mental?" I heard George ask me, who apparently had been roused by the protests.

McGonagall's expression was a mixture of amusement and her regular stern-ness that told us she had been expecting this kind of response.

"Well," she said, "I thought I should share the good news to you. More information will be posted on this matter later. Class dismissed."

"Is she mental? Is she _insane? _Is she-" George broke off, trying to find more words to question MgGonagall's state of mind, and everyone else was pretty much having the same reaction as the students spilled out of the classroom.

I glanced at Alicia and Angelina who were both looking extremely upset, but Katie was desperately trying to hide her delight over this news. God, she could be such a romantic sometimes. Personally I wasn't sure of what I was feeling towards this ball. I had instantly realized this would lead to frenzy where students would fret over who would ask who to the dance…

Involuntarily, I found myself meeting the eye of Wood, whose bright amber gaze was boring into me like laser. Funny, for someone who saw fit to ignore me several days, was now finding an odd moment to… to….

I suddenly caught myself. To _what _exactly? And WHY was I thinking of him at all???

I wheeled around and followed the mass towards the Great Hall for afternoon tea (I KNOW. I cannot believe we have afternoon TEA served in this school. But I wasn't there for the tea. Food was also served, much to my delight). Here I spotted the dark unruly hair of Cedric, who was sitting by the Hufflepuff table, talking to some friends. Well, not so much talking, more like arguing with the people I recognized as his Quidditch team. I had considered sitting by him but I rethought this decision and instead sat down by my own team, leaving Cedric to whatever dispute he was having with his team mates.

I took my seat next to Katie and proceeded to grab a cake from the loads of food piled up in front of us and ate it under silence. We all sat quiet for a while until Katie asked Wood what were going to do at practice today.

"I thought we'd work on our strategy for the Hufflepuff match today. That is of course if someone won't shoot their mouths off to the rival team in question…"

I was blatantly oblivious to his remark, happily chewing on my cake until I realized his bright gaze was boring into me. Typical Wood. Ignore me for days and then drop a cynical comment like this. How _fun_that everything was apparently back to normal.

"Of course I will," I replied in a sarcastic voice after swallowing a huge bite of cake, "because you're probably the only one who wants to win this match, right guys?"

There were a few random occasions when Wood and I called upon our team mates to settle our little arguments. Thankfully they were all in the sarcastic mood today.

Alicia scoffed. "Quidditch? Who needs it?"

Katie chimed in. "Never really cared for it."

George and Fred nodded. "Quidditch! Don't get me started on that bloody sport… though I've heard one of the beaters is quite handsome," George said thoughtfully.

Fred shot him a look. "We're _twins_, you twat."

"Well, I was talking about _you_, brother."

"Why thank you, George! And you know the other beater?"

"Yeah?"

"Bloody ugly."

Following this statement was a rather ugly case of sibling-fight – though very much to our amusement – and I shot Wood a triumphant look. For once I had the satisfaction to see him at loss for words for once, and he merely looked at me. But he wasn't glaring – something I often did after lacking a smart comeback – just looking at me.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable and about to ask him what he was looking at, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey."

Cedric, his handsome features looking tired, slid down in the seat next to me.

"Hey," I replied, giving him a kiss since he looked like he needed it. He perked up a little, taking my hand. "What's wrong?" I asked.

I heaved a sigh, stealing a quick dark glance at Wood before proceeding. (Needless to say, Wood's gaze was hard as stone.)

"Our match has been cancelled."

"What?" Alicia was the first one to ask.

"Why?" came the second question from Katie.

"Our beater got injured yesterday. He's not going to be able to play in two weeks, so now I have to find a new one."

"Oh no, that sounds serious," I said in my most sympathetic voice, trying to work out my real feelings towards this new piece of news. The match was cancelled? What did this mean? And… if the match was cancelled what would happen to my and Wood's bet?

I glanced quickly at Wood, who I guess was thinking the same thing. I also narrowed my eyes at him, warning him for saying anything nasty to Cedric now, who looked annoyed enough as it was. But to my relief he instead asked, "so what does this mean?" in a surprisingly friendly voice.

Cedric shrugged. "The match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor has been moved to the 20th of November."

"But…" Angelina started, "that's the date for our match against Slytherin!"

"I know. Apparently, you're set to play against them instead for us in two weeks," Cedric replied.

"What?" I blurted. "Slytherin? Not those bloody headaches…" I groaned. I couldn't help it. They were the worst opponent we could possibly have, with their nasty tactics. Far too many times had I stayed in the hospital wing after one of our matches, and I was _not_looking forward to be doing it again.

Cedric smiled at me. "Chin up," he said. "It'll go just fine."

I opened my mouth to argue but he stopped me very effectively by placing his mouth over mine. I instantly forgot what I was going to say.

"Come on, Belle, we've got practice," Wood suddenly announced and stood up. The rest of the team followed and I grudgingly moved away from Cedric.

"See you later," I said, squeezing his hand as he smiled at me. Then I walked away, hurrying after the team.

-------------------------------------

"Alright guys, don't forget to practice the technique now," Wood said as his broom descended and he gently touched ground.

I was still up in the air searching for the snitch. It had been a lousy practice; I was still having trouble focusing correctly, and it didn't help that Wood kept yelling at me every single second. The irritation was itching along my every nerve and I was determined to find the snitch before touching ground again.

"Come on, Elle, our time at the pitch is up," Angelina called from the ground and I looked down, seeing that everyone had gone ahead.

"Coming, just want to catch it one last time," I yelled back, focusing all my anger on the tiny golden orb. I saw her shrug and then go into the changing rooms.

I finally found and caught the snitch some ten minutes later. I wasn't at all satisfied with the catch, but I realized I was tired and it certainly wasn't going to get any better so I finally descended and touched the ground. Figuring everyone else had probably already left the changing rooms, I yanked the door open and was about to waltz in, only I was met with the sight of a shirtless Wood. A stood speechless for a moment or two, realizing Katie was right. He did look fantastic with those abs. He had been about to pull a shirt over his head but stopped as he saw me frozen in the doorway. A small smile suddenly spread on his lips as he realized I couldn't stop staring. All of a sudden I got really red in the face and stammered a "sorry" and quickly closed the door. I could tell he was about to laugh at my obvious awkwardness.

I quickly hurried away from the changing rooms and didn't stop until I reached the pitch again. God, what was WRONG with me? Normally I wouldn't hesitate to enter the changing rooms, but I had never ever been alone in there with Wood. I had no problem whatsoever with being there with the whole team, but since I was not apparently unable to function normally with Wood around…

A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I walked around the pitch, my red robe swishing around my legs.

"Well, look here boys. One of the Gryffindor kittens."

At the sound of the gruff voice I wheeled around and found myself face to face with the Slytherin team. They were dressed in their Quidditch robes and carried their brooms which led me to the assumption that they had the pitch after us. I quickly glanced at their Seeker, Gordon, who was leering at me behind their Chaser and Captain, Molton (I know, Molton! Such a dorky name).

"I hear it's your sorry arse we're going to kick in two weeks," he continued in his calm-but-I-can-be-really-scary-if-I-want tone.

I was so not up for meeting the Slytherins now. I was already annoyed with the practice; I didn't need them to fuel my anger.

"Why don't you just get the hell out of here?" I sighed and was about to waltz pass them, but Molton caught my arm.

"Now, now, what kind of attitude is that?" he asked in an amused manner, but with the cruelty in his voice hinting.

"What's the matter, Stevens?" Gordon snickered, "got nerves before the match?"

"Nerves?" I echoed, as if I didn't fully comprehend his question. Then I turned to Molton, a sympathetic look on my face. "Have you've been going around telling Gordon here he's a good seeker? What did I tell you about that? You know it will be _such_a disappointment for him when I catch it." Almost an identical scowl entered Gordon and Molton's expressions.

Then I turned back to Gordon, looking at him as if he was a worried little three-year-old. .Which he sort of was, mind-wise.

"Aw, don't worry, little chump" I said, speaking really slowly, "I promise I'll go easy on you."

I added a smile of satisfaction as I saw his expression turn from annoyed to murderous. Both he and Molton, along with the rest of the team whipped out their wands. I almost burst out laughing; it was so_easy _pissing these guys off.

"You think you got it safe, Stevens?" Molton asked, his calm tone completely vanished, and I'm sorry to admit his voice kind of scared me. "Think your team mates got your back?" He looked behind me. "…cause I don't see them anywhere."

Suddenly my spirit faltered a little. In a way he was right. When bickering with the Slytherins I had always had the team with me. For the first time I was alone… against the whole team.

I carefully reached into my pocket for my wand, only to realize alarmed that it was not there. Bloody hell, WHY had I left in the common room?? Whyyy???

"Where's those blood-traitor twins of yours, huh, Stevens?" Molton leered, and I suddenly forgot all about my wand.

"Gee," I said, anger fuming up inside me, "traitors? Funny you should say that. How does it feel to have your own parents locked up in Azkaban, Molton?"

That was it. I could see a nerve leaping in Molton's jaw.

Moments later his thugs had grabbed my arms and held them behind my back, and Molton walked up to me, his wand in my face.

"What do you think we should do to her, mates?" Molton asked, his voice again calm, but now it really terrified me.

"You wouldn't dare," I replied automatically, regretfully letting alarm fill my voice, but our rows had never gotten so serious that we had ever hurt each other.

"Oh, I don't know," Molton continued, "I know this little spell called _Obliviate.._"

Fear gripped my heart like a cold blanket. Oh God, he was serious. He was actually going to do something.

"Why don't you call for your precious captain?" Gordon snickered, walking up behind Molton. For a moment I forgot my fear and glared at him.

"He is _not _my precious-"

"Or your blood-traitor friends?" Molton continued. Then a cruel smile entered his face. "Or maybe that little mudblood…"

That did it. There was _no way _he was going to get away speaking Alicia like that. I was so angry I could practically feel my limbs ignite.

"Where the _hell _do you get off?" I demanded, "You and your sodding team can go to and _fuck-" _

The fist came from nowhere. Colliding with the side of my head I felt the world tilt sickenly around me. _Ouch. _

"Shut up, Stevens," Molton said calmly, blowing a little on his knuckles, "unless you haven't notices, you're have a kind of disadvantage here."

My heart started speeding up in what felt like a hundred miles a minute. Never before had I been really terrified. But now I realized for the first time that there was no way out of this. I was a girl – and not a particularly big or strong one either – and they were five boys. No, more like bears – that's how big and bulky they were.

Then without warning Molton pointed his wand to my forehead and a sharp pain cut through it. I was unable to contain a shriek of pain. I could feel the warm sensation of blood trickling down the side of my face and I struggled fruitlessly against his thug's grip. It felt like something was cutting through my skin, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was that he was doing.

"Hey, Molton," a voice – lined with a heavy scottish accent – suddenly said and I almost started crying with relief. Never _ever_had I been so relieved to hear Wood's voice.

Then suddenly a fist rained down on Molton's ugly face, hitting him so hard that he stumbled back and Wood stepped into view.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Molton, fuming mad and bleeding from his nose, snapped his gaze to Wood, wiping the blood away with the back of his hand. "You mean like you?"

Wood's bright gaze was hard as stone. "Why not?"

What next ensued was an unfair and rather confusing fight. Molton's thugs threw me to the ground at the same time as Wood used_Experlliarmus _and I saw several wands fly through the air, including one that landed right in front of me. On instinct I picked it up and pointed it at the first Slytherin I saw.

"_Furnunclus!"_ I blurted and almost immediately Gordon's face erupted in boils. He gave a cry of pain as another Slytherin was hoisted up into air by his ankle by Wood's _Levicorpus _spell.

"Let's get out of here," Molton growled as he realised that the Gryffindor captain was too much for them.

But then someone grabbed me from behind and hoisted me up from the ground. I struggled against his grip, terrified.

"No! Let me go!" I cried, trying desperately to tear myself from his grip, but the strong hands didn't let go, instead they turned me around.

"Belle," Wood's voice said, "calm down!"

I stopped struggling as I realized that I was not seized by a Slytherin but by Wood. Slowly my fear and anger about being a bloody damsel in distress ebbed away. Instead there were… tears.

Let me tell you, I am _not _a crier. But suddenly the tears were running down my cheeks and there was not a sodding hell I could do about it. All the frustration piled up inside of me just came tumbling out. And, of course, Molton and their bullying hadn't helped.

"Hey, Belle, it's alright…" Wood said, holding my at an arm's length, surveying me with concern. Which only caused me to cry even harder. I mean, since when was Wood concerned about me? And I know he was a little surprised of my obvious devastation since he was fighting a small smile.

"It's not funny," I snivelled; looking what I assumed was pathetic.

"There's nothing funny about _this,_" Wood said, suddenly reaching out and touching the wound on my forehead for which Molton was to blame. "They did this to you?"

I was trying desperately not to cry –which was even harder now since I kept thinking how much worse it _could_ have gotten if Wood hadn't come – and wondered if Wood looked so angry because the Slytherins had injured his Seeker or because they had injured _me- _and then nodded as reply to his question.

But suddenly he surprised me by pulling me towards him in a hug. Wood. Hugging. Me. I was so surprised I choked on my own breath. But I was even more surprised when it seemed that being in his arms had the same effect on me as…. Well, as if I was in my boyfriend's arms. And I didn't pull away, I just enjoyed the way his strong arms felt around me and how I could feel him breathe through his chest.

I didn't have the strength to fight it anymore, and for a moment allowed myself to rest my head against Wood's shoulder and not care about how I was actually supposed to hate him.

It was also, in this rather blissful yet bizarre moment, that I realized that things would probably _never _go back to normal again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! Not so much Cedric in this chapter, I'll make sure he has more time in the next one! But please tell me what you think and if you have any comments or suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me! Just gimme those lovely reviews!! **


	9. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

"Nervous?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"…alright."

A beat passed. Then the ranting started.

"Don't forget to watch you back, Gordon will use all the nasty tricks he's got and make sure you-"

I finally lifted my gaze from the book and shot Cedric a look. I was happy he cared about me, but honestly, he seemed more nervous than I was.

"Cedric, I'll be _fine,_" I assured him, closing the book. I could see in his eyes that he was worried, which made him look completely and utterly adorable. "I have been up against Gordon loads of times before, remember?"

He sighed, looking down at the table. It was sad, but school and the upcoming match was stealing so much time that we had barely been able to see each other in weeks, save weekends, so he had tagged along to the library since I needed to study and offered to keep me company.

"I know," he admitted, looking like a child apologizing grudgingly. Then he looked up. "I just don't want you to get hurt, especially after that accident on practice," he said, reaching up to touch the scar on my forehead.

I blushed a little, since I hadn't told him what really was behind the scar. If I had he had probably gone and beaten the Slytherin team to a bloody pulp. Or worse – told McGonagall who would forbid me to play and banned the whole game.

Instead I had told him I had fallen off my broom during practice. I had also managed to swear Wood into secrecy, though he seemed extremely unwilling to refrain from extracting revenge from the Slytherins.

So trying to forget about lying to Cedric I raised my finger, pointing at him.

"No. You. Stop," I said. "I am _not _a bloody porcelain doll on a broom, I can handle myself," I sniffed with pride. "Don't undermine me because I'm a girl."

"I'm not," he tried, knowing full well what mess he was about to be in if he said the wrong thing now. "It's just that you're _my_girl, and no one is going to lay a finger on you."

"Thin ice, Cedric, veery thin ice," I informed him airily as I returned to my book. I couldn't help feeling a little peeved. After all, I hated being patronized for being a girl playing sports.

I was giving the impression of studying but I was curious to see what his reply would be as he struggled to find the right words.

"I wasn't saying that because you are girl-" he fell silent, rethinking his words.

"It's not that- "

"I don't want you to think I'm patronizing-"

"I-"

Finally he fell silent as he noticed me laughing at his obvious discomfort over the situation. He sighed, smiling a little. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I said airily and smiled. I was about to go back to my studying but he placed his hand on my book, preventing me from opening it.

"Hey, what gives-" I asked, smiling a little, but he cut me off quite effectively by kissing me. I closed my eyes, always enjoying the way his soft lips felt against mine. After a moment I pulled away, smiling.

"Alright, apology accepted, now I really have to study," I said, turning back to my book. I have to say, this was quite a feat, since I really REALLY enjoyed the kissing with Cedric but that charms essay was due after the weekend and there was no way I was going to make the time to study during this week. The match against Slytherin was Saturday and the rest of the week was going to be swamped with practice, and I had promised McGonagall that I wouldn't let Quidditch affect my grades. But apparently Cedric was unaware of this.

He took my chin in his hand and turned my head back to him. "No, you don't," he said, kissing me again.

Well, at least I tried to study. Maybe I could tell McGonagall that.

I broke free again. "You're no fair," I whined, trying with all my might to go back to the boring charms essay, "now you leave me no choice."

His eyes widened in feigned innocence.

"Why, of course I do," he said, pulling away. "By all means, go back to your essay." He fell silent, pretending to study the books standing in the dusty bookcase further away.

I glared at him. "Oh, now you're just being mean."

His features relaxed into that handsome grin of his and he pulled me towards him and kissed me a third time, though this time more passionate.

I knew it was a bad idea, making out in the library, but on the other hand it was probably the one place we would be undisturbed. Somehow, whenever we found a moment alone together, someone came along and needed one of us. Sadly, this had let to that me and Cedric never went further than just making out.

Suddenly I could feel his hand snaking its way under my shirt, up towards my bra.

"Really, in the library?" I smiled at him, and something inside me was thrilled to see that his stormy grey eyes were ignited with something I wanted to believe was passion.

"Yes, in the library," he breathed a little gruffly. I had no idea what could have happened, but suddenly we heard Madame Pince's voice.

"Is there anything you need, children?" she asked as she peeped around the corner, and me and Cedric immediately jumped aside.

We looked at each other; both of us realizing that apparently this wasn't the time either. Heaving a sigh I finally found the strength to go back to my charms essay.

-----------------------------------

_Rain. That's all it ever does in this sodding country…_

I was sitting in the common room alone in my pyjamas and staring out the window. It was night and everyone was asleep, including Memphis who was perched on my lap – for once not on Wood's - and purred.

September had passed into rainy October in what seemed a blink of an eye. I heaved a sigh and glanced at my nails – painted in rich red and gold as always the night before the match. I wasn't nervous, it was just a general rule that I couldn't sleep before a match. I sighed again, feeling utterly bored. The rain was hammering softly on the windows and a fire was crackling cosily for me, making it perfectly warm…

Still, I felt lonely.

The girls were all sleeping soundlessly – or snoring, as in Alicia's case – up in the dormitories, and so were probably the boys. When I was younger I would always sneak into the boy's dormitories the night before the match and wake the twins up and force them to sit up with me until I could fall asleep. But now I didn't dare go up there in fear of Wood waking up.

Yup, that's right. I had now changed my tactic to avoid Wood at all costs. It seemed like the only possible thing to do, but even if I didn't see the Scot didn't mean he was with me. Whenever I tried to sleep thoughts of him would pop up in my mind and I would constantly find myself looking for him. Needless to say, it was driving me bonkers.

Finally deciding to do something I got to my feet, gently scooping Memphis up in my arms. She yawned adorably and woke up, suddenly wide awake. She climbed to my shoulder and stayed there, her blue eyes blinking attentively as she looked around.

I was wearing nothing but a pair of big boxers and an oversized t-shirt so I threw on a cardigan for warmth as I silently opened the portrait and sneaked out.

You would think Hogwarts was scary at night with all the dark corridors but I knew nothing worse than Peeves could come at me so I merely lit the tip of my wand as I treaded softly down the stairs to the bottom landing. I passed another corridor and soon arrived in the basement and found myself in front of the painting with the fruit bowl. With Memphis settling down on my shoulder to sleep again I reached forward and tickled the pear and then entered, a little bummed over the fact that my cat could find sleep and I could not.

Upon entering a house-elf immediately came to my assistance, asking if I needed anything. I gently declined her generous offers of cakes and sweets and told her to go back and sleep of whatever she was doing. Instead I made my way towards the area with a table and a few cupboards which was the area were me and my friends would usually hang if down here. Only, as I rounded the corner, I found that a familiar Scot was already seated by the table, sipping on some hot chocolate. I started, and immediately proceeded to do a gallant escapade. Only I found it was too late to turn back now; Memphis had woken up and already alerted him of our presence by meowing affectionately.

He looked up, but did not say anything as I stood rooted on the spot, looking like a moron.

"Um… hello," I said elegantly.

He cracked a smile. "Hello, Belle," he replied with a hint of a chuckle to his voice at my obvious discomfort. Alright, so I had one question: Why the ruddy hell was his voice causing these strange goose-bumps on my arms??

I wrapped my cardigan even closer and stuck out my chin.

"I am here for hot coco," I informed him with dignity. Hey, it is my experience that you have to be clear with boys, and I certainly didn't want Wood getting any ideas as to why I was there. Because I wasn't going to let him think I still there because _he_ was there.

He nodded, not even trying to hide his amusement. I couldn't help to blush… something I now always did around him, especially after the whole seeing-him-without-a-shirt-business. I was suddenly very aware of how buff he was beneath his blue t-shirt.

"Go ahead," he said, making a sweeping motion with his arm towards the counter. Then he added as he noticed my hesitation, "it won't bite you."

Oh, ha ha. I wasn't hesitating to get over to the counter, I was hesitating because getting over the counter meant I had to step within five feet of Wood.

Bracing myself, I warily crept over to the counter and then quickly turned my back to him.

"Can't sleep?" he suddenly asked softly.

I glanced at him from the counter where I was making my own chocolate with lots and lots of marshmallows.

"Why yes I can, that is why I am currently in my bed snoring loudly," I remarked in a sarcastic voice. I heard him chuckling from the table.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous about tomorrow too, if that's what you mean," he replied.

I suddenly found myself smiling a little. I don't think I had ever even considered Wood to actually be nervous before a game but now it occurred to me that he was human too… not just a Nazi captain. And then I remembered how nice he had been after my encounter with the Slytherins. Maybe that was why I – instead of grabbing my coco and run for Queen and country out of there – I gently took the scolding chocolate-filled cup and sat down opposite him. Upon seating I pulled my feet up from the cold floor and hugged my knees to my body. Then I proceeded to take a deep sip of my hot coco.. _Ah, yes, that's just what I need…_

Memphis was playing around with a piece of thread lying on the table and we watched her for a moment. It wasn't until I reached up to scratch my forehead a little that I realized Wood was eyeing me. My bangs fell aside to give away the scar from my little row with the Slytherins and I could barely hear Wood mutter a curse over the Slytherin team. I immediately snapped my blue gaze to him.

"What? Are you going to tell me I shouldn't play either?" I asked, thinking of Cedric's worry earlier that week.

The baffled look that came across his face made him look adorable. "Why would I do that?" he asked, his amber eyes wide.

"Because apparently that's what men do in this school," I replied, doing a wavy motion with my hand to indicate this. _Alright,__**one**__ man, but still. _

He narrowed his sensitive eyes at me. "Seriously, you think _I_would tell _you_ not to play? I'm more worried about the Slytherins than anyone in my team getting hurt," he chuckled, like he was thinking back on some memory.

I smiled a little; it felt a lot better hearing something like that than being told by Cedric that I should be careful and whatnot…

"Who's been telling you not to play?" he inquired calmly, staring intensively at Memphis, but sounding way too casual for me to fall for it.

"No one," I replied airily, suddenly finding the ceiling terribly interesting to look at.

"Well, maybe 'no one' should learn to appreciate a girlfriend who can take care of herself," Wood said, seeing right through me, and I turned my gaze to look at him. Why, was this, perhaps, a compliment?

"By which you mean playing Quidditch?" I inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Not necessarily," he replied, but his expression was so secretive that I couldn't read it. We looked at each other for a moment and I suddenly found myself lost in those bright brown eyes. For the first time I could see a tiny hint of startling blue embedded in the amber and I wondered if this was his eye colour or if my own eyes were reflected in his.

"Sarah doesn't play Quidditch."

I had no idea why I said that. I hadn't even thought it, but I guess…. A part of me wanted assurance that he had a girlfriend. Only when I said it, it didn't sound witty or anything like my usual voice, instead it sounded… jealous?

I was still holding his gaze and for a moment he looked confused. "Sarah?" he replied.

I arched an eyebrow, and then the other followed. "I don't know… your girlfriend?" WHY was I sounding so angry about the fact?

Suddenly he broke our gaze and leaned back, refusing to look back at me. Memphis proceeded to leap into his lap and play with his shirt and we watched her for a moment.

He didn't seem like he was about to answer, but instead there was another question burning in my mind. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you call me Belle?"

At this he looked up. He seemed surprised… but for what? Because I hadn't figured it out? Then he suddenly relaxed into a smile and I knew we were both thinking back on the first time we met, where he first asked if he could call me Belle. I wondered if he remembered that I had blatantly declined.

He laughed a little. "You really weren't kidding when you said you didn't know any French, were you?"

I sniffed with dignity. "I fail to see the reason to speak the language of a country that worships the baguette."

He chuckled at this and I couldn't help to smile a little myself. There was a moment where a nice silence settled and we actually managed a pleasant conversation for another hour until I finally felt the familiar drowsy-ness of sleep overcoming me, and I abandoned the still wide-awake captain.

It wasn't until I was sauntering back to the common room that I realized that Wood had never actually answered my question.

-----------------------------------------------

"Katie, you remember to keep to the right of Molton, right?"

"Sure."

"George, no enchanted Bludgers this time, last time Hootch had a fit."

"Aye, aye!"

"Alicia, no kicking this time."

"But-"

"_No_kicking."

"Oliver," Angelina suddenly interrupted where she was leaning to her broom, "calm down a notch or a hundred. We've beaten these guys before, it's not like we have completely lost the ability to in the last five minutes."

We all blinked at her. Really, I was wondering why Angelina wasn't captain since she was obviously the calmest of us.

We were standing in a dusk room, waiting for the doors to the pitch to swing open so that the match could start. Wood was, as always nervous and ranting - something I had always found utterly annoying but somehow now found adorable – Katie and Alicia were getting themselves worked up by going over their usual "What if"-scenarios, the twins were… well, they were just goofing around, and I was nervous due to the fact that I hadn't been able to focus on Quidditch at all with Wood getting me off focus with his new attitude.

Suddenly the doors creaked open and light flooded the area. As always, I had to squint and blink a few times until my sight came back and my eyes stared upon the large pitch filled with cheering crowds. It was as I was standing there, blinking, as I suddenly heard a Scottish accent speak softly to me.

"Don't worry, Belle, you'll be fine. That Firebolt of yours and your recklessness should leave Gordon years behind. Knock him dead."

I was a shocked by this. Never ever before a game had Wood said anything nice to me. It had always been "make sure you stay on the broom" or "no butter fingers this time," which always annoyed me to no end.

But his words suddenly filled me with this sensation of that I was going to play for the fun of it, not to just show him that I was better than he gave me credit for.

Suddenly I realized I had been lingering on the ground while the rest of the team had already taken off into the air. So inhaling the chilly October air I mounted my Firebolt and kicked off.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" Lee's voice rang out as we came into sight from the bleaches. "There's Wood, Captain of course, and here come our three lovely Chasers – sorry Professor McGonagall, but they really are – and the Weasley twins! And who's the red bullet if not the Gryffindor Seeker Elle Stevens and her brand new Firebolt!"

I rolled my eyes as my new broom earned more applauses and cheers than the whole team together. I gently patted the Firebolt as if it was my trusted steed. "We'll show them there not cheering for nothing…" I could barely hear myself say the last of the sentence however, as the Slytherin bleaches erupted in cheers as the Slytherin team zoomed onto the pitch.

I rolled my eyes at Alicia. "Oh, Jeez, where these guys coming _too?_Way to ruin the fun," I whined.

But Alicia merely smiled wickedly and put her fingertips together in a startling resemblance of Mr. Burns. "My dear friend," she said, smirking, "this is where the fun _begins…_"

And began it did. With the blow of the whistle from Madam Hooch the balls were released into the air and everyone sprang into action.

"And the Quaffle is in the air! It is immediately scooped up by Angelina Johnson – go, lovemuffin! – but here comes Jefferson but Johnson passes to Bell who proceeds towards the hoops. Watch out for McKinley, there – and she SCORES! Its ten points to Gryffindor! Go Katie! – sorry Professor! - And the Quaffle is caught by Molton Hick, who – whoah, he's fast – and he's at the hoops and shoots, but YES! Wood, the amazing Gryffindor captain stops him without any effort at all! And there goes Spinnet, that quick little…."

Lee's voice died away as I smoothly ascended higher up above the game. I spotted Gordon further down zooming around in search of the snitch. I scoffed at his tactic. Down in the game there were all kinds of things to distract you, Chasers and the constant fear of getting hit by a Bludger…

My thoughts faded away as I spotted something tiny and golden fluttering far down below the game. A grin immediately spread on my lips.

"…showtime."

"And – darn – Slytherin scores! It's ten points to Slytherin and – Ruddy hell! _What _is tha – Whoa, it's Stevens!! Amazing, that little Seeker seems to be shooting from the sky! That Firebolt is something I gotta tell you. Look at that, everyone, you'll never see anyone make a dive like that – well, I suppose Hufflepuff's Diggory might keep up, but I still, wow! And – what's that, Professor? – Oh, sorry, Spinnet scores!! Another ten points to Gryffindor!!"

I grinned, the wind causing tears to spring to my eyes. I was cleaving vertically through the air, navigating swiftly past Chasers and Bludgers until I reached below the game. Darn, I lost track of the snitch. Not wanting to waste time I tilted up again and ascended, still at high speed. I kept my eyes darting all over the place in search of anything gold-like and therefore failed to notice Gordon sliding up next to me.

"That new broom of yours ain't gonna help you win, Stevens," he sneered as he came in level with me.

I couldn't help to feel a slight tingle in my scar at the sight of him; I guess I was still a little jumpy. Still, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, I was planning on doing that by myself," I shot back, increasing speed to get away from him. But he kept up, looking annoyed.

"Really? So maybe you won't need the broom, then," he said, and before I could do as much as blink, he forcefully kicked out with his leg, hitting my broom's tail. It swerved sharply to my right and with a surprised yelp I was yanked forward and before I knew it I was falling headfirst through the air.

"And it's 30-30 and ever so exciting - Oh no, Stevens slips of her broom! She's falling through the air – it's at least 50 feet to the ground! Someone help her!"

_Don't need anyone's help… _I though quickly as I craned my neck to locate my broom, the wind tearing at my clothes and creating a whooshing sound in my ears. Without me on it, the Firebolt was falling lifelessly through the air behind me, kind of like how I was doing now. I quickly whipped out my wand – having learned my lesson that nothing good comes from leaving it in the common room – and pointed at my broom.

"_Accio Firebolt!" _

"She's falling fast, bloody hell she's gonna crash – no wait -AMAZING! It's an almost crash for Stevens but she mounts her broom in the last second - and she's off again! Let me tell you, that little daredevil could pull off anything! Go, Elle!"

I grinned at Lee's comment as I zoomed through the air, doing a wide loop and then diving down again. I soon located Gordon again.

"You're gonna have to try better than that!" I yelled at him as I passed him with ease. I could hear him shouting behind me but I ignored him. I was already looking after the snitch again.

The score was 60-40 to Gryffindor by the time I saw it again. It was hovering by Gryffindor's goal posts. I immediately sped off, but unfortunately Gordon was on my tail and managed to keep up quite good.

"And Stevens spots the Snitch with Peters right behind! They zoom past the Gryffindor hoops and Elle passes Wood and whoah! Peters tries to fly through him, but Wood dodges AND blocks a hit – didn't I tell you he was amazing – oh, Stevens and Peters are head to head…"

The tiny golden orb was straight ahead and I could tell Gordon was urging his broom to the fastest he could. I turned my head and arched an eyebrow.

"You know, forget what I said last time we met, I changed my mind."

He frowned stupidly, as predicted. I shrugged. "I'm not gonna go easy on you at all."

And then I flattened myself against the Firebolt and shot forth like a bullet.

"By Merlin's beard! Stevens shoots forward like a cannon ball and – did she get it?- SHE GOT IT! ELLE STEVENS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH!!

There was a thunderous cheer erupting from the crowd. It was electrifying, like a drug. I laughed out loud, zooming past the crowd, holding up the snitch in triumph. I didn't escape for long though: the girls appeared on their brooms from nowhere and lunged at me in a crushing hug – never mind the fact that we were still thirty feet up in the air.

We managed to miraculously make it to the ground where I was swept into a deflating hug from the twins. I was still laughing as they let me go, though a little out of breath, yes, and was about to-

"Belle! You did it!"

Out of nowhere I was suddenly pulled into a hug by Wood. His big arms wrapped around me and actually lifted me off the ground. I barely had time to register his buff chest against my cheek before he had put me down again. I was more than a little gobsmacked until I managed to zone back and realized Cedric was standing in front of me.

"Well done, Elle," he laughed and cupping my face in his hands he kissed me. I barely registered it; I was still struggling to function normally after having been in Wood's arms. I managed a dimmed "thank you" to Cedric but I was looking at Wood. He was laughing; those brown eyes of him alit with a joyous sparkle, his lips forming an ecstatic smile with his dimples showing as he was clearly happy over the results – but then I noticed who he was talking to.

Sarah Therald – clad in red and gold as the sixth-year Gryffindor she was – threw her arms around his neck, smiling so wide I was sure her lips would break in two. Suddenly my sunny mood plummeted into near depression.

"Hey, Elle," Cedric said, touching my chin and I focused on my boyfriend again. Honestly, I really had to stop this Wood-business. So I tried really hard to concentrate on Cedric's stormy grey eyes and how deep they were…. but for the first time I found that I didn't drown in them.

In spite of this I smiled and hugged him, forcing myself to feel the same affection I had always felt for him.

"You have fun at the victory part tonight," he smiled, but grazing my cheek he added as an afterthought: "…but not too much fun."

----------------------------------------

Cedric had no reason to worry; I wasn't having too much fun as the night progressed. In fact, I wasn't having fun _at all. _

Well, everyone else was: the music was pumping through the common room – though a silencing charm was put on the room so no angry Filch would ruin the good time – and everyone was dancing and talking.

I had spent a good hour with a fake smile plastered on my face, thanking everyone who came up and congratulated me on a good match. Now my cheeks had started hurting so I finally gave up trying to be social and dumped my sore body into an armchair.

Frankly I was simply not in a party mood. For the moment I was watching everyone else have fun. Lee and the twins were teaching Angelina some goofy dance they had just made up but insisted were the national dance of Sweden. I didn't even have the mood to roll my eyes at them, that is how depressed I was. Katie and Alicia were explaining to some breathless second year boys of how exiting the game was. Needless to say they made it a hundred times more dramatic than it had actually been.

"…and_wooosh! _The Bludger zoomed towards Angelina but _woom!_she ducked…"

"… and I was holding on to the Quaffle for dear life but two Slytherins were on my tail…"

"… I ducked and _crash! _Jefferson and Hicks smashed into each other!"

"…she dodged them and she SCORED!!!!!"

Cheers erupted from the second years and I couldn't help to smile a little. But though I was aware of what my team mates was doing, they were not the ones I had been watching, nor had they been the ones to fuel my depression.

No, it was a certain Captain, sitting in the sofa by the fire that I was watching with an increasing scowl. His face was alit in a grin as he and Sarah was laughing, apparently discussing something worth laughing about. His arm was draped across her shoulder and she was looking radiant as she held her hand in his, the one lounging over her tiny shoulder. They were talking to some other sixth-years – probably her friends. She tossed her brown hair as she turned to listen to something Wood was saying and then laughed, joke punching him on the arm and he chuckled in response.

Absolutely bloody nauseating.

I don't know _why _I was feeling so disgusted by the whole thing. It was just… all this time I had never really thought of Wood having girlfriends… and as completely mental as it was I was actually feeling jealous over the thing. But _why? _He had always been such a prick! And now all I wanted was to see a sign that he wasn't _really _enjoying himself with Sarah. But as if to mock me they kissed, looking sickeningly adorable. A _pang _went through me and I felt my heart beat fast with rage. I could not simply believe this was happening. It- I - … _It just is not possible!! _

With a mental cry of frustration I stood up and stormed of into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I grabbed each side of the sink with trembling fingers and slowly exhaled, willing my anger to ebb away.

I finally managed to raise my gaze to the mirror and found my bright blue eyes staring back at me, as if wanting my guidance.

I was truly pathetic. Here I was: girlfriend to Cedric Diggory - Quidditch Hottie extraordinaire - and I wasn't even in love with him any more. I looked into his eyes and didn't even feel my heart change the slightest bit of pace. When I looked at Wood however… my heart would threaten to jump out of my chest. And while talking, it was all I could do not to stare at his perfect lips. It was so pathetic, but I couldn't deny it. Had… Had I really…

_No. Stop this nonsense __**immediately,**__Elle. You are in love with Cedric and he with you. Wood is a stupid Nazi Captain, have always been and will always be. Remember the bet? He's using this nice tactic (which is working by the way, see how you can't focus and Quidditch any longer?) and in the end you will lose the bet. And what happens then? Oh, right, YOU will have to go on a DATE with HIM. Do you have ANY idea how humiliating that will be? And do you think he'll keep this attitude towards you then? Ha, I think not. He is a bloody manipulator and it's working on you! He's nothing but a hard-headed, insufferable, arrogant, annoying, bloody- _

"Alright, I get it," I interrupted the voice in my head. But it was right. As much as I was falling for Wood's new façade, it wasn't true. It would all go back to normal after the bet, only… only I would be completely humiliated by then.

A familiar anger hummed in my veins. The kind of anger I only reserved for Wood. With one last look at myself in the mirror I turned and stalked out of there, determined to bring this crazy rollercoaster to a halt…

…which turned out to be immediately, since as soon as I stormed out the bathroom and into the corridor outside I practically ran right into him. He was blocking my way, leaning to the wall with arms crossed, eyebrows knitted together in obvious concern.

"Is everything alright?" he asked me. _Why_would he be asking me that? Like he had even noticed, fooling around like he had with Sarah. I narrowed my eyes – the blue in them practically electrified with scorn – at his soft brown ones.

"Why do _you _care?" I threw at him in a voice dripping with I-_really-_don't-like-you hints, and attempted to brush past him dramatically. But he grabbed on to my upper arm, preventing me from doing no such thing.

"Hey," he replied with a smile, finding it amusing. But I wasn't gonna hear it. I was _sick_ of this game now.

"_No,_ stop," I shot back with such force that he actually recoiled a little.

"Just_stop," _I said, glaring at him. "I am sick of it. I don't _want_you to care. You never have, so why should you now? I _don't _want you around me all the time and I _don't_want you being nice to me! You think it'll help you win our bloody bet, don't you? Well, I don't even _care _anymore. Just leave me the hell alone," I said to him in a growling voice. And then I added, "…and for God's sake, _stop_calling me bloody Belle!"

His features had hardened all the way through my little speech as he realized it was not one of our ordinary arguments. I was glaring at him with eyes cold as stone but the look I received in return wasn't angry… it was hurt. I have to admit, this made me choke a little. Why wasn't he angry in return? Because if he was… this would all be so much easier. Suddenly I wasn't feeling enraged any longer.

"Well, thank you for making that clear to me," he said evenly in a low voice. He uncrossed his arms, turning to leave but then stopped. He lingered for a moment and then drew a breath, about to say something.

"Nice game today….Elisabeth."

Then he left.

I should have been happy. I should have been overjoyed. I had finally – after seven hard years – managed to get him to stop calling me Belle. But I was feeling everything but happy. I was feeling miserable. I watched Wood's tall frame walk into the common room, but instead of sitting down by Sarah again he walked straight past her. She eyed him oddly as he proceeded to climb out the portrait and disappeared. I followed him with my gaze too, standing in the doorway with my arms crossed. I was feeling tired, like really exhausted all of a sudden. I had tried _so _hard to figure Wood out. I always thought I knew were I had him. But it was in this moment I realized I had no _idea_what he wanted.

I suddenly felt the burning gaze of Sarah on me and I wrenched my eyes away from the portrait to meet it. It was a cold gaze, an accusing gaze. Everything I could see displayed in her auburn eyes was everything I was trying so hard to deny.

That was it.

Giving up, I stormed out of the common room, slamming the portrait shut behind me. I could hear the girls asking what was wrong but I ignored them until I reached the stairs. Here I stopped, scanning the corridors on each side. I wanted to find Wood and blame him for all my misery. I wanted to…I wanted…

Suddenly a tremendous sigh escaped my lips and I sunk to the ground. _What,_exactly did I want to do?

I buried my head in my hands. Nothing, that's what. I couldn't find Wood and bicker with him, because what would that prove? Nothing. I couldn't go and talk to the girls, they would only think the worst: that I was love-bickering with our Captain. I couldn't even talk to my best friends, the twins. They were too close friends to Wood. And I couldn't confess everything to Remus, either. He would simply give me another speech of how boys aren't important in this age._Right, _as if he didn't go around chasing girls when he was my age-

I lifted my head from my hands as it dawned upon me, blue eyes sparkling with hope. There _was _someone I could talk to. Someone I knew shared my loathing towards Wood…

Minutes later I was banging on the door to the Hufflepuff common room. I knew it was crazy; the clock was well past midnight and they were probably fast asleep. But still, _someone_ had to hear me.

I was about to bang on the door again when it swung open. I had never in my life received such a hateful stare than I did from the cute blond fourth-year that opened the door for me. I froze with my fist still up, and smiled apologetic.

"_What?"_he practically snarled at me.

"Um… hello," I greeted, though I could sense he didn't give a crap about the fact that I was polite. "Er…Is Cedric here?"

He didn't even bother replying as he turned and staggered towards the dormitories. Since he left the door open for me I figured he had invited me and was going after Cedric and not ignoring me and going back to sleep, though the latter seemed more likely.

I treaded carefully over the threshold and took in my surroundings. The Hufflepuff common room was cosy, though not as nice as Gryffindor's. There were several armchairs and a couch by the fireplace, where a fire immediately crackled into life as I entered. The room was decorated in the house's colours with the dungeon walls proud with various paintings and photos. One caught my interest, which was of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team a few years ago. They had just won the Quidditch Cup – something Wood blamed me for to this day. But I didn't really see it as my fault. After all, it was my first year as a Seeker and Wood wasn't even Captain back then. It was in our second year and the first time I met Cedric.

"I remember that," Cedric's deep voice suddenly said behind me. "You were so angry at me after that you refused to speak to me. And I hadn't even introduced myself."

A smile spread on my lips. I remembered it very well; I was inches away from catching the Snitch and he barely beat me to it. Since I was hopelessly competitive – a trait I shared with a certain Captain – I had been furious. Today I like to think I have matured a little.

"It was then I discovered you're really cute when angry," Cedric continued. This caused me to turn around, arching an eyebrow inquiringly but he merely laughed a little. Cedric was standing behind me, his grey eyes still a little unfocused from sleep and his hair unruly, sticking up in the back. This cute sight should have overwhelmed me with affection. Should, but didn't.

"I'm sorry I woke you," I grimaced instead, touching the ends of my hair a bit timidly, but Cedric cracked a smile and sunk down in the couch. "I'd be more worried about poor Timmy," he said and I figured he meant the forth-year old. He gesticulated for me to sit down next to him so I did and he put his arm around me.

"So why _did_ you wake me?" he asked with a lopsided smile. Then he frowned. "Aren't you supposed to have a party right now?"

"…yes," I admitted, but he obviously saw how troubled I was so he settled in before demanding, "Tell me."

I wanted to, I really did. But what was I supposed to tell him? I hated my Captain but now I think I really like him? Yeah, that's something to tell you _boyfriend. _And I couldn't tell him about the stupid bet, either, since a) it involved him and b) he would _kill _Wood if he found out he was forcing me on a date if I lost. And that was the problem, I really didn't want him to hurt Wood. At all. Because the mere thought of Wood's well-sculptured face being smashed by a fist was terrible to me. God, this was becoming ridiculous!

"It was stupid to come down here and wake you," I said instead. He frowned, looking so sweet that a fresh wave of guilt washed over me. "It's just…" I added, "I really wanted to see you."

He laughed a little and pulled me closer to him and brushed my lips with his.

"It's been a while since we could really be together," he agreed. "And if that means we have to stay up all night, than so be it."

I chuckled.

"Actually," he said, pulling a hand through his unruly hair, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Fire away."

"McGonagall told us about a ball today," he continued, sounding a little weirded out and I laughed. Well, actually I was a little disappointed he didn't like it. I had finally made up my mind about it and had been looking forward to dress up for once. But if my boyfriend wasn't into it, who was I to force him?

"Yeah, I know, everyone thinks she's gone mental," I said, trying to sound as if I too thought of her so.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," he instead surprised me by saying, and I fell silent.

"…_Really?"_I then asked, overjoyed.

He laughed at me but nodded.

And just like that, with my head filled with visions of me and Cedric dancing all night long, my mood brightened a little.

---------------------------------------

It lasted for two days. Because then it was Monday morning. And Monday mornings meant double period of Potions. And that meant two sodding hours with Wood.

Well, at least I didn't longer have the trouble with him being nice. Because he was acting… well, at first I had considered him really cold, but then I realized he was acting as if I was just any other student in the school. He was indifferent. This only served to depress me, but I tried convincing myself this was for the best. After all, now I had committed myself to Cedric and I really didn't want to ruin that.

"Could you pass me the dragon scales, Elle?" Wood suddenly said, bringing me back from my thoughts. Somehow, every time he called me Elle I winced. Because when he did call me that, he didn't sound indifferent at all. He sounded sad. And when Wood sounded sad it tore on my heartstrings for some reason.

"Sure," I said faintly, passing the small pouch into his outstretched hand. Our fingers grazed, and I darted my gaze to his. For a nanosecond our eyes met and my heart felt like it would soar out of my chest. His velvet eyes looked so…so… well, let's say it like this: they told me one thing. And that was that this new act of ours was _wrong._

I swear to God, I was moments from opening my mouth and apologize when the door to the dungeons suddenly creaked open. Snape lifted his constantly annoyed gaze towards the back of the classroom.

"Is there a reason you are interrupting my class, Mr. Lupin?" he inquired calmly, but with deep dislike hinting in his even voice. At the mention of my uncle's name I looked up.

"Yes, there is," Remus replied. "Is Elle – I mean Elisabeth Stevens in your class?"

A creeping sensation of dread filled me. Something in his voice told me something was wrong. Before Snape could locate me I stood up. I met Remus' eye and it only served to fuel my worry. Something was very wrong.

I walked out of the classroom, catching the wondering gazes of the girls as I did. They wanted to know what was happening. So did I.

As soon as I walked out the door, Remus pulled me aside, holding his hands on my shoulders.

"Remus?" I asked, seriously worried by now, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Elle," he started, sounding shaken, "it's your parents. There's… there's been an accident."

* * *

**A/N: Well, if that wasn't quick, I don't know what is. And long****chapter too! **

…**that oughta deserve some long reviews, dontcha think? **


	10. Rainy Day

**A Seeker's Troubles **

**Rainy Day**

I never liked rain. It symbolized depression, and for someone whose mood was sunny - zmost of the time - it was something I simply did not believe in. Rain was always cold and would soak you every time, no matter how many rain coats you wore. I scoffed. How typical then that I lived in England, where the skies would constantly cry its eyes out.

With dull eyes I stared out the Hogwarts courtyard – the very same one where I had chased the Snitch with Cedric – watching the rain pour down. It soaked the gravel on the ground, filling up several small puddles with murky water. The occasional plant and bush sagged under the weight of the water and I saw the birds perched in the trees, huddling together and fighting for the protection from the rain under the leaves.

I was sitting in the archway of one of the open windows, leaning my head against the cool stone with an expressionless face. I rested my feet, tucked into my old navy converse, against the other side of the arch. I had no idea how long I had been sitting here, probably all afternoon. After speaking to Remus I hadn't even bothered going back to class, I had simply changed out of the suddenly suffocating school uniform and into my jeans, the ones with the holes in them, and my black _Beatles _t-shirt. My hair was falling in waves down my face but I didn't even bother pushing it away. I had been staring at the exact same view for hours, sitting in this empty corridor…

"…a_what?_ An accident?"I had blurted to my uncle. He looked so worried; his amber eyes were alit with anxiety. "What happened?"

He ran a hand through his hair, a motion I had never seen him do before, before he drew a breath and told me.

"They… they were on their way home from a meeting, driving that car of theirs… I don't know why my brother drove it, just because he has a muggle job doesn't mean-"

"Remus," I cut in. "What happened? Was Dom with them?"

He seemed to snap back, registering my question. God, he was a wreck. It wasn't until this moment that I realized that he must have had a good relationship to my father, unlike my own.

"No, it was only your parents. However, there was an accident, a- a crash."

I was silent after this. The question was hovering in the air, but I didn't ask at once, because I wasn't entirely sure how I would handle a response.

Finally I drew a breath.

"Remus…" It was so strange, but my voice seemed so calm and collected, in spite of the words that were about to leave my lips. "Remus, are my parents dead?"

---

A tiny sigh escaped my lips from my seat by the window. The events that followed that Potions lesson had been exhausting. Uncle Remus left, but I hadn't returned to class. Suddenly Snape and his threats of detention seemed so insignificant. _Everything_that had happened in the past months now seemed like nothing. So I had simply turned on my heel and walked away.

The first ones to reach me were the girls, during lunch break. I had been walking around the dormitory, trying to decide what to wear instead of my uniform. I wasn't hungry. In fact, I wasn't feeling much at all. The only thing that seemed important at the moment was to find a good outfit.

Suddenly they burst into the dormitory.

"Oh my God, Elle, we heard," Alicia said so fast it seemed like it became one word instead of a sentence.

"It's horrible," Katie exclaimed as she threw herself down on her bed, her long brown plait bouncing against her back as she did. She sounded so sad I almost pitied her.

"I know," I replied tonelessly, staring at myself in the mirror. I couldn't decide if I wanted to wear a t-shirt or something else. "Should I wear this one?" I asked, referring to my _Beatles_tee with a perplexed expression on my face.

The look the three girls shared practically screamed _denial._

"Look, Elle," Angelina said carefully as she slid down on her own tidy bed – unlike my own: clothes were lying all over the bedspread. "We understand this must be very hard on you, but you know we're here for you, right?"

I had to smile at that. It was true, I know they would be there for me, they always were. But this was different. So instead I pulled my hair back into a bun and turned to them as I was fastening it. "Thanks, girls." But I said nothing more.

"Where's your uncle?" Katie asked, her delicate shaped eyebrows knitted together.

I shrugged, fidgeting with one of the holes in my dark jeans, "he went to the hospital, since he wasn't exactly sure of what had happened."

Alicia shook her head in disbelief, her blond curls bouncing. "I can't believe this is happening."

I didn't answer her, but I didn't have to as Angelina continued talking.

"McGonagall heard about it, she wanted us to tell you that you're free to take a few days off if you need to."

I laughed a little. "Really, no need for that."

The girls all blinked at me. I knew exactly what they were thinking: major nutcase. Well, I certainly acted like one. God, why did the air feel so thin all of a sudden?

I suddenly walked towards the door, right past the girls. Alicia, ever the tactful one, glared at me. "What's the matter? Why aren't you sad?"

"Al," Katie hissed loudly, elbowing her hard in the side. But she was right. It was strange.

I ignored them and all their questions, hurrying down the stairs into the common room. All I could think was that I needed to breathe, but I couldn't do that with all their questions. I felt suffocated.

Only, as I reached the common room I didn't find the solitude I so dearly craved. Sitting in the couches were the twins, Lee and Wood. As I stormed in they immediately jumped to their feet.

"Elle, we heard… mental, isn't it?" Fred said, with George nodding beside him. Both of them were looking serious for once, which showed how extraordinary the situation was.

I didn't reply them, I just stormed past them with my eyes set on the portrait.

"Elle!" Angelina called out behind me. Apparently they had followed me from the dormitories. Her ink-coloured eyes were round with worry. "Come on, talk to us…" her voice was pleading. I knew my behaviour was strange to them, and they only wanted to help me. So I stopped just before the portrait, drawing a breath.

"I know this may seem strange to you," I said, smiling a little, "but really, I am alright. I'm not sorry."

Their shocked looks all told me what I needed to know. What I was feeling was _wrong. _And all of a sudden I couldn't breathe again. So I whipped around and left the common room.

---

A group of chattering third years ran over the courtyard, desperately trying to avoid getting wet. I watched their laughing faces as they scrambled up the steps towards the Entrance Hall. Even from afar I could hear their jabbering of the topic of the month: the announcement of the Christmas Ball. However, their exited talking faded away as they disappeared and the only thing heard again was the heavy fall of rain.

After leaving the common room I had found my peace in this corridor and had been sitting in this window for hours, staring of into space. I had thought the situation over and over, but I couldn't change how I felt:

I wasn't sorry. I wasn't sad. I was simply indifferent to it all.

I knew my friends simply couldn't understand it. Something like this happened to my parents and I wasn't even upset. _That_ made me feel miserable, but I simply couldn't muster the slightest feeling of sorrow over my parents.

If this had happened to Remus, or anyone else for that matter, I would have been heartbroken. But the fact was, I had never had what you could call a good relationship to my parents. Maybe Dom did, but they hadn't been there for me as a child. At all. So why should I be upset by something like this? God, just listening to my own thoughts made me horrified of myself. Why couldn't I feel _something_over this??

I knew my friends wouldn't understand. After all, their relationships to their parents were practically perfect. Just take the twins, for example. I mean, Molly and Arthur were just the sweetest parents ever. Even _they_ were more parents to me than my own! _God, I can't take feeling like this… _Shutting my eyes, I banged my head against the wall repeatedly, trying to get those indifferent thoughts out of my head and feel something…_anything. _

Finally giving up I swung my legs over the windowsill and turned my back towards the rainy courtyard. I burrowed my head in my hands, heaving a tremendous sigh. Everyone expected my to take a few days off, even McGonagall expected it. She had even given me her permission. But what was I supposed to do?

It was then I heard the footsteps. Someone was walking down my corridor of solitude. _Please, just ignore me, _I willed to the unidentified presence, but of course, no such luck. The footsteps ceased just beside me and suddenly the person had hoisted himself up and was sitting beside me in the archway. I knew who it was without hearing a voice; I recognised his nice scent.

"What do you want?" I asked miserably. I didn't even have the will to snap at him.

"Don't say anything," Wood replied in a surprisingly soft voice, "just listen."

I did so, without even bothering to lift my head.

Wood drew a breath. "When I was a kid, before I started Hogwarts, my dad left me and my mum. I never heard from him again, so we lived alone. But then… when I was thirteen, I found out that he had died from a stroke."

At the sound of this, I slowly lifted my head and stared at him. I was in shock. I had always assumed he lived a perfect life… but now it occurred to me that there was so much more to him. He didn't look troubled at all as he told me this however. His brown eyes were fastened on the stone wall ahead of us as he fell silent for a moment. Then he turned his gaze towards me and I blinked at him for a moment before he continued.

"But when I found out of his death… I didn't feel sad. Nor was I sorry. I was indifferent."

I could practically feel my eyes take on the shape of saucers. How could he possible have figure out I felt the same way?

His lips slowly curved into a smile. "It was written all over your face, back in the common room. Besides, I heard from the twins your relationship to your parents wasn't the best…"

I snorted. Trust the twins to keep a secret…

"It's just… I can't change how I feel," I said, unable to ban the misery from my voice.

He shrugged a little, loosening his tie a little. He was, unlike me, still in his school uniform – even in my current state of depression I noticed how nicely he was filling out the bone white shirt - though he had ditched the black pullover.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, eyeing him suspiciously. "…what do you mean?"

His smile was still there, but his soft eyes glazed over with a sudden sadness.

"It was too late for me. But not for you. Because your parents aren't dead."

I heaved a sigh. No, they were not dead. When I had demanded the answer from Remus he had finally told me that my parents would be alright, but they had been in a pretty nasty car accident. They were currently at St. Mungo's hospital in recovery. Dom was already with them and they probably expected me.

"Go see them," Wood then urged me gently, his eyes taking on a curiously serious sparkle. "It would make things easier."

It instantly felt like the logical thing to do. After Wood's words I suddenly felt so much better. But I couldn't quite understand _why_he would help… especially after I had acted like such an arse to him at the victory party. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over me as I remembered that incident. I had always thought I could be as nasty as I wanted to Wood and he wouldn't care… but he was human, just like me.

He had fallen silent, his eyes once again landing on the wall ahead of him. Despite the sudden look of sadness coming across his face he looked as handsome as ever. His short yet unruly hair fell charmingly over his forehead, under which his eyes were glinting in an unreadable manner. I assumed he was thinking of his father, yes his sharp features were relaxed in a sort of smile.

"I'm sorry," I suddenly said.

This caused him to snap back and he darted his eyes to me. The look he was wearing was one of clear surprise. Well, of course, I had never uttered an apology to Wood in my life… and I never believed I would ever have to. But I realized he definitely needed one.

His grief-stricken expression ebbed away for one of slight amusement. "For what?"

I shrugged a little, suddenly embarrassed. "Well… I'm sorry I snapped at you before…" God, this was so weird, I never thought I'd be apologising to _Wood_!

He grinned a little and bumped his shoulder against mine in a friendly nudge.

"No worries, Belle."

I refused to believe why his words made my heart soar. Just for once I looked past all the business with the bet and our previous bickering and nudged him back. I was unable to hide a smile slowly forming on my lips but stubbornly ignored the little voice inside me singing _He called me Belle! He balled me Belle!! _

"Well, thank you, Oliver."

I honestly have no idea why I called him by his first name. It's just, I couldn't call him Wood and more, it seemed too impersonal and I had finally came to realize we were well beyond that point by now.

His eyebrows shot up.

"I'm sorry, what?" he inquired, but I saw that his eyes were glinting smugly.

"You heard me," I retorted, rolling my eyes and was about to turn away, but his bright eyes held my gaze.

"Why, by chance, did you call me Oliver?" he asked, a smirk edging its way on his lips.

"Fine, I take it back," I replied a little annoyed, as the serious situation now had passed into something significantly more laid-back.

He threw his hand up in the air, as if addressing the skies.

"Seven years and she finally says it! Praise the Gods!"

"No, no praising," I demanded, pulling down his arms again, "I said I take it back."

"No can do," he shot back, his face alit with boyish laughter, "you called me Oliver!"

He acted so exited about the whole thing that in the end I found myself laughing too.

Trust Wood to have me laughing about it all in the end, I thought. Though funnily enough, I didn't have a single though as to how weird this situation _should_ have been. It felt… just about perfect.

---

The Hogwarts express trudged on through the landscape, carrying only one passenger: me. I was slumping in one of the compartment seats, my feet up against the seat opposite me, staring listlessly out the window. As a normal November day – in England – the sun was blocked out by stubborn grey clothes, casting a dull shadow over the entire landscape.

After speaking to Wood I had gone to see McGonagall. The strict vice headmistress had been oddly sympathetic about the whole thing and had allowed me a full week off to visit the hospital. I however, had refused, assuring her that I only needed a day. A week had been far too long for several reasons: a) school in seventh year was no field-day, I was already missing a bunch by being gone just one day b) one week with my parents would drive me _insane_and finally c) I couldn't afford to miss a week's worth of Quidditch practice.

An uneasy jolt suddenly passed through me, enlarging the knot in my stomach I had felt on recent days. As the thoughts of Quidditch passed into my mind I was reluctantly reminded of the upcoming Hufflepuff match. It was a mere weeks away, and though the win against the Slytherins had infused me with some confidence I was dreading the whole thing. This whole bet was - first of all driving me insane – but I had on recent days started thinking that losing the thing wouldn't be so bad. _Wouldn't be so bad. _

I almost couldn't believe what I was thinking. But it was true: lately, instead of daydreaming of Cedric – my _boyfriend – _visions of Wood had stubbornly been paying regular visits in my mind. Currently the image of Wood's face screwed up in boyish yet mischievous laughter was burning before my eyes. I'm sorry to say it stirred something inside me. Something Cedric used to be the source of.

I threw my hands up to my hair, running them through my pale locks, willing for the images to simply fade away. I didn't want to think of this. I _should _have been thinking about my parents – like what the hell I was supposed to _say _to them as I arrived – or about finally seeing Dom again after two months, but it was just impossible.

I slumped back into my seat with a tired sigh, sinking down until I looked like a sack of deflated potatoes. I'd always thought solitude was what I needed to clear up my thoughts, but sadly I now realized it was the _last _thing I needed. Now that no one was here to distract me thoughts of Wood were free to wander in and out of my mind as they pleased.

"Memphis," I wailed, "where are you?"

Upon entering the train I had released her to do her daily scavenging and now I hadn't seen that little white and black fur ball for a good half an hour. Depressed that even my cat found better things to do than hang with me, I turned my eyes to the window again, staring indifferently at the trees and hills flashing before me. Eventually I managed to doze off for a moment, with sleep now being the only way for me to escape the unwanted thoughts in my head.

----

Hospitals were _not _something I was particularly fond off. First of all it brought back a bunch of unpleasant memories of all the Quidditch injuries I've had through the years. Then there was just the atmosphere: white cold walls, and sombre nurses hurrying along through the corridors. It always seemed to carry a sterile smell – the smell of sickness. And sadly, St Mungo's was no different.

I was standing in the large reception area, clutching my brown messenger bag tightly. Knowing animals were probably strictly forbidden in here I had trust Memphis into my bag and know she was going wild against the material of my bag. I reminded myself to buy a new bag before I returned to Hogwarts.

There was no nurse in the reception and I had fruitlessly tried to get hold of one of the stressed nurses but no one seemed to want to bother with me. My eyebrows plummeted down in determined look. Well, by the Gods, if I had taken time to visit my parents I was sure going to do so. So with a determined inhale of air I prodded past the reception and proceeded into the hospital's corridors.

Fortunately, the adventure I thought I had been getting myself into came to an abrupt halt as jut a few yards away I spotted a plaque. I quickly scanned it and found what I was looking for:

_Recovery – Third Floor _

I beamed, proud of myself for my extraordinary detective skills. Then, running a hand through my lose hair one last time, I snuck into the elevator, my destination set for third floor. The doors closed after me and my world was suddenly reduced to the compact space the small steel room offered. It was all completed with the obligatory music: I rolled my eyes as the tunes of _Don't Worry, be Happy _slowly drawled out the speakers.

There was a mirror inside and the image of me was suddenly brutally apparent to me.

I was wearing a pair of black thick wool tights, tucked into my knee-high brown leather boots. The green cardigan I was wearing was rather large on my small frame, but comfortable so what the heck.

Though I was wearing my hair down – and my fringe falling neatly over my forehead – the scar from my little encounter with the Slytherins was still visible. I frowned, wondering what my parents were going to say about this. But then the elevator gave off a cheery _pling_and I managed to ruffle my fringe one last time before the doors slid open.

Only as they did, I found myself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes – the very same I had.

"Dom!" I cried after a fraction of a moment and proceeded to throw myself in his arms.

He barely had time to recognise me before I had tackled him, but then I could feel his chest moving, like he was laughing.

"Elle," he greeted, holding me at an arm's length to survey me. "Great to see you."

His mop of brown hair covered his forehead under which his eyes were twinkling brightly. He looked a bit tired, and it struck me he must have been here a good few hours already.

"Where are they?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together in sudden anxiety. I wasn't really keen on meeting my parents anymore. Wood's words back in school suddenly didn't seem so right now.

A small smile edged its way on my older brother's lips as he held his hands on my shoulders. "They're over there," he said, indicating said direction with his head, and then added, "Remus' there too."

Well, this made me a little more at ease. Grudgingly I followed behind Dom as he led me towards a room that hosted two beds.

Dom stepped away to reveal the view of my parents, lying in one bed each. My mother, her blond hair fabulous though she was at the hospital, was chattering into her cell phone which was plastered to her ear. Instead of wearing the obligatory hospital dress she was currently dressed in a pink tight cardigan and her face was fully made-up. She looked exactly the same, save for her leg which was in a plaster and suspended in air.

My father was sitting in his bed with his laptop in his lap which he was typing furiously on. Unlike my mother he was clad in the hospital attire, though he was wearing his thick glasses. His mop of brown hair – which Dom had inherited, like I had inherited my mothers soft curls – were covered by a thick bandage wrapped around his head. Remus was sitting in a chair next to him and by the looks of it they were having quite a pleasant conversation.

As I entered they all looked up.

"Elisabeth, darling," my mother greeted with her lazy voice as she clamped her hand over her phone and waved at me, even though I was a mere few feet away from her.

My father smiled goofily at me. "Hello, pumpkin!" Then he added, in his thick cockney accent, "Can you imagine what a pickle we've gotten ourselves into?"

I stifled a laugh and rolled my eyes at Dom. I guess some things never change.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, everyone! So I finally managed to introduce Elle's parents, I felt it was sort of necessary Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter and send me one of your lovely reviews – and by the way, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all your reviews! **

**Stay tuned for the next chappie: Elle is utterly nervous about the upcoming Hufflepuff match, so she channels her nerves into something entirely else…. Unbearable Christmas spirits! **


	11. Deck the Halls

**A Seeker's Troubles**

_Deck the Halls_

If Angelina's expression was anything to go by, the dark-skinned girl woke up to quite a surprise that Saturday morning.

First of all, it was early – barely eight thirty – and still dark outside and I guess she wasn't exactly expecting anyone to be awake.

But really, was it that much to complain about? After all, it was just me and my Christmas hat, prancing around the dormitory, decorating the Christmas tree I had just managed to conjure up. Angelina's eyes widened into what highly resembled saucers as she gradually woke up and let her eyes scan the dormitory. The room was completely covered in red, gold and green decorations. Plus, I had made a pretty little snowfall coming from the ceiling. It was all so… Christmas-y.

Only Angie didn't think so. Well, that's unfair. I even made a little Christmas hat to Memphis, which Angie was bound to notice, considering that the little kitten jumped on her bed and licked her face like there was no tomorrow as she woke up.

But no, instead she had to roll her dark exotic-cut eyes. "Oh, for God's _sake_, Elle…"

And then she rolled over and fell asleep again.

My features plummeted down in a scowl. Well, that's not very nice. Memphis seemed to agree with me, who was standing on top of the sleeping girl, meowing perplexed over the lack of attention she was getting. Then she looked at me and I could've sworn she was raising en eyebrow in puzzlement.

I heaved a sigh.

"You're right, Memph, they're not worthy of our time… let's go and spread the love of Christmas somewhere else!"

I figured where else but the Great Hall, so it was towards this destination I steered my steps. Alright, I admit my Christmas hat earned a lot of odd looks but I did my best to ignore this as I spotted Cedric… who was sitting my the Gryffindor table together with Fred and George, oddly enough.

I slid into the seat next to him, greeting them with a friendly hello. Almost three identical perplexed looks came across their faces.

"Love…" Cedric began, as I started loading up pancakes – those lovely pancakes! – onto my plate. "…why are you wearing a Christmas hat?"

I shrugged, sending him a beaming smile. "It's Christmas soon!"

"It's the 10th of November," George said flatly.

"It's Christmas soon…enough?" I offered.

The three of them arched one eyebrow each.

"Is she always like this?" Cedric asked the twins, who nodded gravely.

"Sadly, yes."

They were too far away for me to punch them so I settled for giving them the death glare as I violently shoved pancake into my mouth. Hey, I was hungry. Which was why I ignored the frightened looking third-years beside me.

But apparently Cedric didn't give up.

"You don't think it's a little early to get exited about Christmas? I mean… it _is _over a month away."

I nearly dropped my fork. "That little? I'm not even done with decorations yet, _how _am I going to have time to buy gifts!?"

Oh, great, now my boyfriend thinks his girlfriend is insane. If the look on his face was anything to go by. He opened his mouth to say something, but the twins sent him warning looks.

"Don't," George said with a shake of his head.

"Took us six years, but we finally learned that there's nothing to do about it," Fred filed in, eyeing me like I was a patient at some asylum.

"Sitting right here," I informed them evenly, my eyes narrowing by the second.

"We know," George replied airily. But despite noticing my scowl which clearly informed him that he was in for it, he continued. "It happens every year, around November. Everyone knows this… and knows better than to tease her about it."

Cedric nodded uncertainly, looking more perplexed by the second.

"Well…" Fred started, noticing someone behind me, "save for one."

I didn't need to hear the Scottish drawl to know who he meant.

"Well, well," Wood said in an amused tone – though I noted that the usual smugness in his voice was missing - and tugged a little on my Christmas hat, "I didn't know it was Christmas yet, Belle."

I noted the blatantly obvious scowl on Cedric's face, but I ignored this.

"For you information…" I began, turning around to face him as he went to sit down – only to have my words choke momentarily in my throat as I saw Sarah Therald glued to his arm, her dark curls falling lightly from her head. How I hated those shiny dark curls.

"…yes?" Wood raised his eyebrows, politely awaiting my reply.

I managed to wrench my gaze away from his annoyingly pretty girlfriend, only to have my eyes drown in his soft velvet gaze.

"…Christmas is just around the corner," I managed to finish, only it ended up not sounding as edgy as I had intended it to.

"…by which you mean a month and a half?" he inquired airily.

If this argument had taken place merely a few months ago I would have been furious over the fact that he was questioning my unwavering Christmas spirit, but now I couldn't seem to stop staring at his face. His skin was smooth, where summer's tan was still clinging on for dear life and his hair was curling softly, sticking up slightly – in an adorable manner - in the back after a long night's sleep.

"Someone has to be first…" I murmured, and to my horror I felt an annoying heat develop on my cheeks. God, what was _wrong_with me???

I finally managed to look away, only to fasten my gaze at Cedric's charcoal one, which didn't look particularly happy. There was something sad in his eyes, bit only for a moment, before he turned them towards Wood.

"You seem awfully calm, Wood. Sure your team is ready for the match? Ten days from now…"

I couldn't help to roll my eyes at that. WHY did he have to bring up the game? I was hoping we were going to enjoy a nice, calm breakfast… Only no such thing. Wood, unable to resist the taunt, snapped his gaze from me and fixed it on Cedric's, which was cold as ice.

"You're one to speak," he retorted with one eyebrow raised boldly. "How's your beater? Oh, right, he's not on the team any longer, isn't that so?"

A smile rid of anything resembling warmth spread along Cedric's lips. "I think you'll find our new one quite a challenge…"

"A challenge?" Wood scoffed. "Hardly."

"Sarah!" I interrupted loudly – embarrassingly loud, as almost everyone at the table turned to stare at me – but I couldn't help it; I was_sick _of this constant rivalry. Even to the point that I was willing to talk to Wood's girlfriend. She turned her eyes to me; a little surprised I might add. Well, I would be too if I had just been screamed at by some insane woman who didn't even like you in the first place.

"So…" I began, racking my brain for something – _anything – _to say. "..are you going to the Christmas ball?"

She appeared not to understand. My first instinct was to repeat my question very loudly and very slowly, like she was some foreigner, but then it occurred to me that she may not just be slow, but that she simply didn't know about it.

"Wood hasn't asked you yet?" I asked, baffled. Well, I couldn't help it; I had figured he had asked her first thing, like Cedric had asked me.

"Well… no," she said, looking genuinely disappointed. Well, I would too. Ouch. I tried desperately to think of anything to get past the embarrassing moment, but it was fruitless: Sarah was now glaring at Wood and what's worse, Cedric and Wood's argument continued.

"Need I remind you that Gryffindor has lost quite a few times to Hufflepuff?" Cedric threw at him.

"Quite as many as we have won, I would assume," Wood retorted.

"Ever thought as to why that is then?" Cedric inquired, suddenly looking very collected. His words seemed slightly odd to me and a frown entered my face. _Wait a moment… _

"You think our Seeker is the reason?" Wood exclaimed.

_Um, what? _

"Let me inform you," Wood continued, "that our team is not only made out by our Seeker. In case you didn't notice we didn't lose all those matches against you, thanks to everyone else in the team."

_Excuse me?? _

"So you don't think you should inform your Seeker as to which team she should be helping-"

Cedric didn't continue, due to the fact that I interrupted him quite violently by standing up so fast that my chair got knocked over in the process. Both boys fell silent as I glared them with about as much warmth as a cobra was eyeing its prey, and only then did they seem to realize what they had said.

I simply turned around and walked out, fuming mad. I had never been so insulted in my life! I couldn't believe my BOYFRIEND would undermine me in a silly argument like this! I mean what the hell? Shouldn't he think – I don't know – that I'm a _good_ Seeker? I'm his bloody girlfriend!

But the worst part was that I actually believed Wood was going to stick up to me. Yeah, right. Once again, I had been fooled by Wood's new attitude.

I stormed out the hall, giving the death glare to whoever dared to look at me because of my Christmas hat. Deciding to abandon everyone else I made my way up the stairs to the seventh landing and growling the password to the fat lady I finally found myself in a deserted common room.

With a tremendous sigh I threw myself down the couch, head first and burying my face in the pillows. _Why _did men have to be so bloody insufferable?? Particularly rivals, like Cedric and Wood. I mean, alright, they're ALWAYS bickering about whose team is the better, but was there really any need to involve me like that? I mean, it wasn't…

But then it dawned on me. Slowly I sat up again. In a way, they were right. It _was _all about me. I had most of the power to decide the outcome of the upcoming match. If I caught the snitch I would be Captain. And have the pleasure to have Wood eat his words. On the other hand, Cedric would lose his final match and he would have to deal with an insufferable Wood, and trust me – I _know_how annoying that would be.

Suddenly I caught myself. Sure, I knew what would happen depending on what I did, but just what exactly did _I _want?

First of all, Cedric was my rival. _I _was the one who should have been bickering with him about the match, not Wood. And I was Gryffindor's Seeker, so why the ruddy hell was I even _considering_ not catching the Snitch?

_Because maybe you want to lose the bet…_

"Shut up," I growled to the tiny voice in my head that had just spoken. Thankfully, it did so and I was allowed to dump my head against the back of the couch and have a moment of peace.

Which lasted for about ten seconds. That was when I heard the portrait swing open who should enter if not Wood. He casually made his way over to the couch and dumped down next to me. I turned my blue-eyed gaze to him and glared. He didn't even have the sense to look ashamed.

"Why are you here?" I asked darkly.

I was fruitlessly expecting an apology – but again, no such luck – and instead a tiny grin formed its way on his lips. "Well, you ran out of there so fast I never got you the chance to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" I asked suspiciously. Maybe I had jumped to a false conclusion, maybe he _was _going to apologise-

"I wanted to ask you when you are going to realise that Diggory doesn't deserve you."

I stared at him. And then blinked. _What? _

But he looked at me, perfectly serious. Which was when my confusion turned to rage. How _dared _he ask me that, after _one_ silly argument like that?

I didn't say anything, but stood up to leave. Only I got about half an inch before he had reached out and grabbed my wrist, yanking me down the couch again. Somehow I managed to end up closer to him than I would have liked.

"No, don't go, Belle. Listen, I'm sorry," he said, but the grin was now back on his lips.

I arched an eyebrow, my gaze cold as ice. "You're sorry? Since when are you sorry for anything?"

His smile now changed to something I was unable to read, and he didn't reply.

"You know what?" he then said. "I don't think you are in the Christmas spirit at all. I think _this"_– he said, gesturing towards my Christmas hat – "is just a way of concealing the fact that you are nervous about the Hufflepuff match."

For the second time in the past two minutes I blinked at him. How the_ruddy hell _did he _do_ that? It seemed like every time I looked into his eyes he could read me like an open book. Because of course he was right, I _was_nervous. More than nervous, in fact. Bloody terrified.

"Maybe I am," I admitted a little grudgingly, avoiding his penetrating soft-eyed gaze. I could feel it burning on my skin, like he was studying me.

"Don't be," he said, which caused me to look at him again. Now he was perfectly serious, as he leaned in a little closer to me. "You are an excellent Seeker, the best this school has ever seen. You could beat Diggory in your sleep if you would let yourself."

I stared at him in mild shock. _What the..? Does he even WANT to win this bet? _

I was about to ask him this, but then I changed my mind. Instead I asked the question that had been driving me insane for the past few months.

"Whyare you saying this? _Why_ are you being so nice to me?"

I didn't realize I had leant forward as I asked him this, searching his unreadable gaze for _anything _that could give me a hint as to what he was thinking. But the corner of his mouth went up in a wry smile as he tapped the white cotton ball at the end of my Christmas hat.

"Well… like you said… it's Christmas."

I frowned at him. And before I could stop myself the words slipped out of me. "Will I ever understand you, Oliver?"

His face was surprisingly close all of a sudden, as his features became serious again. "I think you _do_understand me, Belle."

That was when I realized what was happening. His lips were merely an inch away from mine, and I was involuntarily moving towards him, like drawn to him by some unseen force. But the weirdest part was that I think I _wanted _to draw close to him. Because in that moment I _did_understand him.

But then two things happened at once. The first thing was that a wave of guilt swept through me as the face of Cedric popped up in my mind, and the second thing was that the portrait swung open to reveal Sarah Therald standing there.

Wood instantly pulled away as she took in the situation and anger flushed her face. "What's the meaning of this?" she demanded hotly.

I took one look at Wood and one at Sarah and realized that this was my cue. I jumped to me feet and fled the scene.

"Belle, wait!" I heard Wood call, but I didn't dare to stop. Because I had no idea what would happen if I did.

So I brushed past Sarah, whom gave me a stare filled with so much hate that I nearly started crying then and there. Seconds later I was almost running through the corridors of Hogwarts. I didn't know where I was heading; I just had to go somewhere – _anywhere – _where I could think. Well, anywhere would do, as long as it was _away from Wood. _

I ripped the Christmas hat from my head, cursing myself and my actions, when I bumped into someone. Someone I did _not_want to meet. I managed to close my eyes and utter a series of curses that would burn the ears of my mother had she heard them, and then opened them to see Cedric standing there.

"Elle!" he exclaimed, looking slightly surprised – and very guilty. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I'm so sorry I said those things, I don't know why I-"

I held up a hand to stop him. "Don't worry about it. I would have said the same thing had I been arguing with Wood. He's a prick. You can't help to argue with him."

The look of surprise on his face increased as I said this. But the guilt I was feeling over my actions mere minutes ago was so overwhelming that I forgave him then and there – even though I was still a little angry at him.

"I haven't been a very good Seeker while playing against you, Cedric," I said, smiling a little, distracting him from the fact that I had forgiven him so quickly. "I suppose you were such a distraction."

A fresh wave of guilt came over me. _Bad, bad, BAD Elle! _

He grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. It's been quite a challenge the past years."

Alright, so that made me smile genuinely. Well, I really needed to hear that.

Suddenly he frowned, as his eyes caught sight of the Christmas hat in my hand. "Hey," he said, "what happened to Christmas?"

I glanced down at the red piece of cloth in my palm and shrugged. Wood was right; I probably wasn't in the Christmas spirit at all. I was probably just nervous. "Screw Christmas," I said.

But the smile spreading on Cedric's lips suddenly had me thinking otherwise. "Oh, I don't know about that…" he said, his voice trailing away suggestively.

And then I followed his gaze upwards above our heads where his fingers were holding a tiny mistletoe…

* * *

**A/N: Hello my beloved readers!**

**I know this chapter is very short, but I wanted to post something before Christmas, so here it is, my very own Christmas gift to YOU! **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews - and if you have time, post one and make me one happy gal! **

**Merry Christmas//Lou**


	12. Of Insufferable boyfriends

**A Seeker's Troubles **

**Of insufferable boyfriends and sadly, hot Nazi Captains**

I gripped each side of the sink with trembling fingers, breathing quickly in ragged breaths. Raising my gaze I could see a girl with bright blue eyes staring back at me, looking perfectly panic-stricken.

Never before had I been so nervous. The match against Hufflepuff was the Saturday two days from now. I didn't on a normal basis get nervous before matches, heck, I hadn't even been nervous about the one against Slytherin a few weeks ago. But I couldn't help it: in two days I was going to be up against the best Seeker this school had to offer and also, in two days I would finally find out it I was going to be Captain. Or if I would go on a date with Wood. Which also included – needless to say- the end of my relationship with Cedric.

"Stop it, Elle," I commanded myself loudly, not caring if there was anyone else in this bathroom I was currently hiding in who would overhear the insane girl talking to herself. "You'll only get yourself more worked up."

I narrowed my gaze at the girl in the mirror. "Now, you can do this. You. Are. Just. Going. For. Lunch." But even so, it was terrifying. Because I knew the minute I – or anyone else in either the Gryffindor team or Hufflepuff team – entered the Great Hall where all the other students currently resided, we would endear either taunts or cheers. And not to mention, we would be exposed to the various sorts of banners or flags with either the colours of Hufflepuff or Gryffindor upon them, hanging around the walls in the entire school. Both of them where equally unbearable to see, since they only served the purpose to increase the nerves I already had too much of. And then, it _that _wasn't enough, there were always the assorted buttons fastened on people's clothes which sported all sorts of insults or praises, depending on which team you cheered for. And did I even have to mention all the songs?

Normally this wouldn't affect me at all, but now I was so nervous to the point that I briefly considered hiding in one of the stalls and only come out after the match. What's worse, this whole business had gotten completely out-of-hand. Just mere minutes I had been walking towards the Great Hall with the girls, chattering away of God knows what when a group of Hufflepuff third-years – completely clad in black and yellow from top to toe had walked past us, leering "You're going down on Saturday" at us. The girls all laughed at this and on any other day I would have too, but this time I completely froze up and started sweating. Seriously, it was a full-on panic attack. Which was why I was currently cowering in the bathroom, staring at the pathetic image of myself in the mirror.

"_You are an excellent Seeker, the best this school has ever seen. You could beat Diggory in your sleep if you would let yourself."_

I don't know why I remembered Wood's words in that moment. I suddenly saw his face again as he had said those words to me and his honest expression. I paused for a moment, considering his words. He had been telling the truth; he wasn't that a good liar. But his words was exactly what I needed right now.

I leaned down, turning on the water and proceeded to splash my face with the cold liquid. Maybe Wood was right. Maybe I _could_do this. And when I looked up in the mirror again I could see that my expression had regained some of the confidence it usually radiated.

So I stuck out my chin determinably and shot open the door to the bathroom, steering my steps towards the Great Hall. It was alright. I could do this.

Only as I came closer and closer to the Great Hall I began to hear the loud humming of students chattering away animatedly of various topics (mainly the upcoming match) and suddenly the knot in my stomach – which had on later days grown to the size of the Atlantic Ocean (well, give or take an inch or two) made its presence known again. But I drew a breath – yoga style – and repeated to myself _You can do this, it's just a bloody lunch! _And then I thrust open the great oak doors.

I wasn't quite sure as to what I had expected. Maybe that the whole crowd in the hall would fall dead silent and turn to stare at me in open mockery. The room would fall silent and they would watch me every step towards the Gryffindor table. Then the taunts would begin.

Well, what _really _happened… was quite the opposite.

Hardly_anyone _realized I had even entered the Great Hall, let alone looked up watch me. I had to admit that sort of disappointed me. I didn't even get _one_taunt…?

Huffily I then began walking down the room towards the girls and dumped into my seat with a sigh and started loading up food on my plate, then proceeding to stuff it into my mouth.

The girls all stopped talking as I entered and they all sent me curious glances. A few moments later, I stopped chewing and looked at them.

"…what?" I asked gracefully. …as gracefully as you can with about a ton of pasta in your mouth.

"What is _with _you?" Angelina finally asked.

Well, I was sort of taken aback by that. After all, I was just eating my lunch. Alright, maybe I was a little savage about it but still-

"You have _never _been nervous about a match and now you suddenly jump out of your skin as soon as someone as much as mentions Hufflepuff?" Alice demanded, her bright eyes flaring accusingly. I blinked at her.

_Oh. _

"Don't try do deny it," she continued, "we've seen you."

Gulping down the Caspian sea-sized bite of pasta I gave them my most serious face and said with as much honesty as I could, "I am not nervous."

"Oh,_really?" _Alicia asked me and narrowed her eyes dangerously towards me. "Then prove it." And then I saw what was coming. I braced myself as she opened parted her lips to speak: "_Hufflepuff_."

Only she said it really slowly so that it ended up having multiple syllables and sounding more like _Huuuuuuuffflleeeeppppppuuufffffffff._

I couldn't help it. My eye kind of twitched at that; it was just so weird.

"A-ha!" Alicia cried triumphantly and jumped back in her seat, causing everyone who heard her – try the whole bloody room – to turn and to look at us. Even Angelina and Katie stared at her then, and I dared to roll my eyes at her.

"Paranoid much?" I asked her, hoping the interrogation was over. It wasn't.

"Seriously though, Elle," Katie said a little quieter, leaning towards me over the table and eyed me with large worried brown eyes, "you've been acting a little weird lately. Is everything okay?"

I wanted to tell them, I really did. Only I couldn't, because if I told them what I had to with Wood if I lost, then they would start assuming things. And jump to conclusions. And seeming as I already was ready to jump out of my skin I did _so_not need any jumping-to-conclusions-ness now.

So I bit back the confession I had been working up. Then I smiled. Sweetly. "I'm fine. I am. I just want this match to be over, that's all."

The girls seemed to accept my lie and soon went back to their lunch. I watched them as I considered my own words. To think that it all would be over in just two days. Then I would know if I was going to be captain… or a public fool.

Suddenly not so hungry anymore, I flicked my gaze away from my plate and towards the teacher's table. I momentarily locked eyes with uncle Remus who winked at me and smiled. I sent him a little wave before my gaze continued its journey across the room, eventually landing on a tiny Professor Flitwick using his wand to adjust a few hollies above a doorway. I frowned for a moment before I realized he was decorating the Great Hall for the Christmas Ball. A little exited jolt went through my stomach – yes, in all its girly giddy-ish glory – as I was reminded of this. It was already the Saturday next weekend! A smile slowly crept forth on my lips since I _was_looking forward to it; already me and the girls had gone shopping for dresses, where even Angelina – who's supposedly opposed to everything even remotely girly – squealed with excitement as she found her perfect dress. And the thought of dancing with a handsome cavalier all night… I sighed dreamily, and I wasn't even ashamed about it.

Speaking of handsome cavalier… I scanned the Hufflepuff table in search of Cedric. Finally my eyes landed on a mop of familiar dark brown hair, bopping up and down as he was talking animatedly with a friend. It didn't take long for him to notice me and his striking grey eyes found mine. I cocked my head to the side, sending him a wink and a smile. The whole being-rivals thing hadn't proven to be as hard as I had first predicted; we were just as perfect together as we usually were…

Or so I thought, as Cedric simply looked away, without acknowledging my wink. Or my smile. I snapped my head straight up again, my features plummeting into a frown. _What was that all about? _

I narrowed my eyes at my boyfriend, willing him to look at me again so that I could raise my eyebrows in a–what's-the-matter-kind of way, but he was deliberately avoiding me. By now a scowl had replaced the frown and I resolved to glaring at the Hufflepuff… until something broke my view of him and instead a pair of soft brown eyes loomed before my eyes.

"Why the sour face, Belle?" Wood asked airily, after I had suppressed a startled squeal. He swiftly slid into his seat opposite me and started chunking up food on his plate. I was a little surprised at his presence, since I had desperately tried to avoid him after our last encounter in the common room, where we nearly -

"Nothing," I replied, though I adjusted my head so that I could peek at Cedric over the Scot's shoulder. He still refused to look at me, so I grudgingly let it go.

"Alright then, don't tell me," he grinned and proceeded to munch on his toast.

I suddenly forgot about Cedric and instead raised my eyebrow's at Wood's cheery comment. He was looking as handsome as ever – I had long ago given up trying to deny it – wearing his bone white shirt unbuttoned at the top with his tie loosely fastened around his neck. His slightly curly hair was an untidy mess though it managed to make him look… I didn't dare finish the though. There was a smile on his lips, showing off a perfect set of white teeth.

"You seem awfully cheery," I remarked, though his sunny mood had the opposite effect on me and I didn't bother to hide my scowl. I couldn't help it; the morning's events hadn't exactly helped to brighten my mood.

"Do I?" he noted airily. I narrowed my eyes. _Too_airily.

"What did you do?" I asked suspiciously. Mind you, I wasn't taking any chances. After all, I _knew _Wood. He was up to something.

His eyes briefly met mine. "_I _didn't do anything," he said, a hint of bitterness to his secretive voice.

My pasta had briefly regained some of my attention but at his words I looked up again.

"What? What do you mean _you _didn't do anything?"

"Hey, you know what I just remembered? The match is two days away," he said briskly in a very bad attempt to change the subject but also in a very good attempt to throw me off. It _almost_worked.

"Oh, no," I laughed with incredulity, "you don't get to wiggle your way out of this one."

But the Scot didn't reply at once, and in our silence I suddenly felt someone's eyes on me.

I shifted my gaze and saw that finally the pair of turbulent grey eyes had found me. I instantly lighted up – ignoring how I no longer felt the flutter of butterflies as an effect – but my grin soon faded since his gaze was hard as rock and his well-sculptured face just as stony. By now Wood had realized my attention had abandoned him and he shifted in his seat to follow my gaze.

"What's his trouble?" he asked casually, sending off a cheeky wave at his rival knowing full well it would set him off. And of course it did.

With the scrape of his chair Cedric stood up and with one last look at me he started striding out the Great Hall.

I fluttered my eyes over to Wood. "Did you _have_to?"

He shrugged innocently. Really, it was long time since I saw him in such high spirits. "For once, I don't think _I'm_ the one he's got the issue with."

I frowned, but knew he had hit a point. It was _my_eyes Cedric had refused to meet.

Without a word I stood up and followed the Hufflepuff.

"Cedric!" I cried as I opened one of the great oak doors with my hand. I scanned the nearly-crowded corridor quickly, using my Seeker-skills, and spotted the back of his robes as he strode up the stairs.

"Cedric!" I gasped as I threw myself up the stairs in pursuit. He didn't appear to hear me and kept going… until I missed one step. With a graceful yelp I lost my balance and tumbled right into a group of third-years. They shrieked as I managed to drag them with me as we all tumbled down the entire set of stairs I had _just_galloped up until we came to a stop by the floor. Which was hard, mind you. _Then_Cedric noticed me. Well, _everyone_ kind of did.

I, however, did not care; instead I managed to raise one hand to make my presence known beneath the mass of complaining thirteen-year olds that had managed to bury me and asked in a muffled voice. "Cedric?"

I waved my arm around frantically, willing for someone to help me up – and my palm finally made contact with another hand that yanked me up, allowing me to burst through the limbs of students like a diver resurfacing from deep sea.

It was Cedric who had helped me, but he didn't look any happier now, so I put one of my hands on his arm, and knitted my eyebrows together in a frown (and ignoring that I was still standing on a pile of kids).

"Hey," I said, doing my best to sound like a loyal girlfriend, "what's the matter?"

He didn't reply at once, instead he looked at me for a moment, and then he shrugged and muttered something along the lines off "it doesn't matter," and started walking off again.

Well, unlucky for him I wasn't someone who liked being ignored.

"Hey!" I barked, running to keep up with him (damn these short legs of mine) and positioned myself in front of him and blocking his march with my determined frame, arms crossed demandingly and everything. "Tell me."

"Did you hear that Wood and his girlfriend broke up?" The question suddenly tumbled out of him, like he hadn't really willed to say it, but he said it with a small grim smile which led me to the assumption that he wasn't just gossiping. I blinked at him, about to open my mouth to say that I _did_ know that but they got together again… something I have been painfully aware of the last few weeks. But he saw what I was thinking and hastily added. "No, _again._"

Again, I blinked at him. "Um, no, I didn't know," I replied bewildered, because a) I _hadn't _heard about it and b) what did that have to do with me and Cedric? I tried desperately ignoring the voice in my head going _They broke up? Why didn't Wood tell me? …and if they did, why was he in such a good mood? _

Then – if possible – I deepened my frown. "What does that have to do with-"

But he beat me to it. "Did you hear _why_?"

Again, no. Since WHEN do I miss everything going on in this school?? I guess he figured this out by me expression since he continued with force.

"Apparently his girlfriend walked in on Wood and another girl…_being busy_."

I'm sorry to say this raised quite a few emotions in me. Mostly shock._What!? With who??? _was what the little voice was practically screaming inside me, and my heart rate sped up with quite a few hundred beats a minute. A thought I also detected a hint of rage and …jealousy? But instead of showing the sea of emotions running through me I cleared my throat and asked in a very collected manner, "Really?" in a _so?_­ kind of voice. Then, sounding _very_casual, added "with who?"

At this Cedric's eyes landed directly on me, looking angry. "You."

I almost choked on my breath, and then started laughing. So Sarah broke up with Wood after that moment in the common room with me and Wood? Figure then she would spread something like _that_ out!

"She's exaggerating," I chuckled with relief, waiving it away airily.

"_Exaggerating?"_Cedric echoed, and my laugh quickly faded away as I realized that was so not the right thing to say.

"No, we weren't _doing _anything!" I quickly blurted, but it didn't seem to reassure him.

"When we first met, you couldn't stand the sight of Wood but now every time I see he's always within three feet of you!" Cedric suddenly said, and my spirits fell with every word. _Oh._So _that's_what this is about.

I stared at him, completely at loss of words. How the ruddy hell did I explain this? I couldn't, I realized. Well, without walking away from here single, that is.

"Are... are you jealous?" I finally opted for asking, going for the old offence is the best defence- tactic.

He didn't so much as grace me with an answer as he merely glared at me accusingly, and suddenly my patience had come to an end. I was full aware that some of the students in the corridor had stopped to look – the_ it-couple's_ first argument – but I didn't care. Technically I _was_innocent.

"You seriously think I would go behind your back? With _Wood?"_

"I don't know, you tell me," he retorted.

Oh, that was just _it. _

"I can't believe you would trust Wood's revenge-seeking _ex_instead of _me,"_I spat and turned on my heel and strode away, fuming mad.

He didn't follow me.

-------------------------------

With a frustrated cry I moved to slam the portrait shut behind me. Only it was too heavy so it ended up only creaking slightly as it moved barely an inch on its hinges. This only served to fuel my foul mood as I stalked into the common room. I was too angry to go to the afternoon's classes; I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway.

The argument was on constant repeat in my mind and I grew angrier with each time it played. Cedric's attitude had me practically boiling with rage; the fact that he blindly trusted Sarah ruddy _Therald's_ words and not even listening to mine made was insufferable.

But the worst part of it all – what practically had me crying with furious tears – was that… was that he was _right._

Who knows what would've happened if Sarah hadn't walked into the common room at that moment? I didn't even dare to think about it. And the last six months with Wood we had exchanged more friendly words to each other than during the past six _years_!

"My, my, Fred, isn't this lovely? Just what we needed – sweet little Elle, spreading the love around with her jolliness."

It came to my attention that I wasn't alone. The twins were barracking the couches with books and potions covering the table in front of them. Apparently I wasn't the only one cutting Herbology. On the other hand, it almost looked as if – as if -

"Are you _studying?_" I asked incredulously.

George's eyes widened. "God, _no." _

Fred raised me an eyebrow. "And here I thought you knew us. Tut tut." Then he added, after giving my anger-flushed face a glance. "What about you? I thought you were the one who – and I quote – don't do brooding?"

I heaved a tremendous sigh, reaching up to release my hair from the tight bun I had it in – mostly because I recalled Cedric telling me I looked beautiful with my hair up and I just wanted to cross him every way possible at the moment – and dumped into the couch opposite them.

"Well, that was before finding out I had an arse for a boyfriend," I admitted, and they both nodded in that _Oh_way.

George pouted ever so lightly in sympathy. "Aw, poor you. Seeming as the room lack your girlfriends you want us to have a go at it?"

"Oh, I can be Alicia!" Fred announced with delight and then crossed his legs and started twinning one of his longish red strands in what was actually a good impression of the tiny girl. "Ugh, _men_," he spat in a high-pitched voice.

I couldn't help to laugh but firmly shook my head at the same time. "No, _no _talking. He doesn't even deserve _that_."

George snorted. "Yeah, you show him, girl."

I threw a cushion at his grinning face. "Shut up." Then I frowned after taking time to actually look at what they were occupying themselves with. George was gently tapping the boiling cauldron in front of him with his wand, while Fred seemed to study a spell from a book.

"If you're not studying… then what _are_you doing?" I asked, moving all thoughts of Cedric away to give the twins my unwavering attention.

"Well, unlike you, we are skipping class for something more important," Fred remarked and I sent him a glare before George continued.

"It's a prototype," he informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, right. For your fancy future joke-shop?"

Fred glared at me. "Why this unprovoked sarcasm?"

"Blame Cedric," I quickly said, but curiosity had won me over. "What_kind _of prototype?"

George had just finished boiling the green-like substance in the cauldron and tapped it into a small bottle. "It's a potion that gives you instant hiccup. Perfect to get out of class!" Then he eyed me and it was hard not to detect the mischief in his expression. "Care to try?"

I snorted. "I think not. So hiccups were more important than class, eh?"

"Well," Fred shrugged, looking a me smugly, "it beats sitting there and worry about the match, doesn't it?"

Apparently he had heard about my tendency to freak out about the match. It so worked. For almost a good hour my mind had been off the match but now the nerves returned with force, tidal-wave style.

"_Aaaaargh_!" I cried, flinging myself down on the couch in misery, "why did you have to _say _that!?"

----------------------------------

_Tick. Tock. _

The longest arrow kept moving over the numbers in a steady pace. _Tick. Tock. _

With every _tick _I could feel my heart trying to speed up but with every _tock_I drew a deep breath to steady myself. Needless to say, the whole process was exhausting.

Finally I drew my eyes away from the clock – which I had been staring at for a good hour by now – and instead looked to Memphis, who was sleeping on the armrest of the couch, not a care in the world. Unwillingly I glanced at the clock. Half past one. In nine hours I would be on the Quidditch pitch, against Cedric.

_Tick. Tock. _

With a frustrated groan I got to my feet, going over to the window. Like usual I couldn't sleep before the match, but now I was excruciatingly nervous about the whole thing which made it a thousand times worse. If this went on the whole night, I would be exhausted in time for the match. Just wonderful.

I could just picture it: Cedric catching the snitch while I snore away on my broom.

_Tick. Tock. _

With a huffy sigh I leant my elbows onto the window frame, looking out over the fantastic view of the Hogwarts grounds. In perfect view was also – typically – the pitch. I glared at it, deciding to blame it for all my troubles.

_Knock knock. _

I blinked, turning to the clock. It kept _ticking_and _tocking_innocently and I realized the sound hadn't come from it.

_Knock knock. _

I turned to the portrait, frowning. Someone was knocking. But _who_would it be at this hour? And had forgotten the password, nonetheless?

I stalked over to it, my dad's old boxers gently brushing against my thighs as I did. Grabbing the portrait I yanked it open, raising my eyebrows as I went, "Lucky for you I was up, or else you would have been standing here all-"

My expression fell as I saw who it was. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, crossing my arms and glared at Cedric.

"Elle," he began, sounding apologetic. I noted that I couldn't see any of the stony expression he had been wearing the last time I had seen it. "I couldn't sleep, I… I just want to talk to you. Can I come in?"

I looked at him for another moment. True, it appeared as if he had just gotten out of bed, since he was wearing nothing but boxers and a white t-shirt, with this hair more unruly than usual, sticking up slightly at the back. Sadly I caught myself thinking he didn't look as cute as Wood did after sleep.

Giving in with a sigh I stepped away from the portrait, allowing him passage.

He gently stepped in, taking in his surroundings and I knew what he was thinking: _So _this_is how the Gryffindor common room looks like. _

"Cosy, isn't it?" I asked, forgetting to put the edge into my voice as I had originally intended.

He seemed to remember I was there and turned around to face me. "Elle… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since yesterday. It's just… it's been tearing at me ever since." He looked helpless, triggering my maternal instincts.

I softened. "Well… ditto."

He saw his chance and walked up to me, gently reaching out to touch my hair – which probably looked a mess, I hadn't even bothered to drag a brush though it today.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you," he continued. "It was not my business to trust Wood's ex. After all, _you_are _my_girlfriend."

"Cedric, listen…" I began, guilt filling me. I couldn't take him standing there apologizing when he had actually hit a point. "About Wood…"

But he held up a hand to silence me. "No. You know what? Why is it my business if you hang around with Wood? You're on the same team. He's your captain. You have the same friends, even!" He eyes me softly, his grey eyes filled with that warm kindness I first fallen for. "It's none of my business."

Suddenly the tears were pressing against my eyes. "I'm sorry I gave you any impression that there was something going on between us."

He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry," he said, but the fact that he was apologizing kept tugging on my conscience.

Knowing full well that it was because I felt guilty I pulled away and stood on my toes to kiss him. It was just a light kiss, but then I pulled away. I smiled smugly, glad that the tension had fled the scene. "That's all you're getting," I said with my eyebrow raised, "from now on we are rivals."

"Oh, really?" he countered, but showing no signs of letting go of my waist. "There are still nine hours left," he murmured and met my lips again. I didn't exactly struggle. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Well, that gives us all the time in the world then…"

I pushed him forward, yet never ceased the intense kissing. Finally he hit the couch, but with a firm grip around me he tipped backwards, and we both fell down on the couch together…

* * *

**A/N: I cannot even **_**begin **_**to apologize for the wait. As you probably figured out, it wasn't just that school was a pain in the --- but also I suffered from major writer's block. Hopefully I'm back on track! Also, this chapter was kind of hard to write, since nothing really **_**happened**_**that was important for the plot, but on the other hand it leads up to some major incidents. Stay tuned for the next chapter: **_**Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff! **_


	13. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

**A Seeker's Troubles **

_**Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff **_

"Welcome First years…" a brisk voice called out, powerful enough to over voice the windy grounds. "…To your first flying lesson."

"Ooh, it's Madame Hooch," Fred whispered to George who stood on the other side of me, rubbing his palms together in what could only be described as open delight.

"So?" I asked, but I didn't sound as indifferent as I had intended. The Professor in front of me had sort of an impact on me. She had a certain air to her with her windswept greying hair and black robes billowing in the wind.

"What do you mean 'so'?" George retorted pointedly. "This is what we've been telling you about!"

"_This _is Quidditch?" I hissed in disbelief, raising my eyebrows unconvincingly after finally noticing the broom in her hand. I couldn't help it; the way the twins had described Quidditch to me it had sounded like God's gift to mankind… only now to find out it was just a measly _broom?_

"Since you seem to find this subject so fascinating that you can't stop talking about it, perhaps you'd like to be the first one to try?" Madam Hooch suddenly seemed to bellow, cutting us off, her hawk eyes fixing me.

The whole class turned to look at me – including that annoying Scot from Platform 9¾ earlier, what's-his-face, Wood? – and I instantly seemed to shrink in my new Hogwarts robes, face reddening fiercely.

"Okay," I squeaked (I am the epitome of courage) and stepped up to Madam Hooch, whose fierce expression softened.

"What's your name?"

"…Elle," I replied, hoping I didn't have to give my full name. She would have plenty of time – try the whole _year – _to use it, so I wouldn't give it to her unless she forced me. But instead she smiled, placing the dark brown broom on the ground beside me and kneeled in front of me, bringing her to the same height as me.

"Now Elle, what I want you to do is simply stretch out your hand and say 'up' loud and clear. Can you do that?"

Normally I would have shot her a _please _look, since the task seemed to well exceed my talents, but I really liked this Professor so my sarcasm kept clear for once. So clearing my throat I reached out over the broom and said in a voice rid of all squeaky-ness "Up".

And up the broom went, right into my palm.

"Well done," Madam Hooch applauded, her voice breaking into a soft chuckle. "Not many manage it on a first try."

But I barely registered her words. I was staring at the broom in my hand, amazed how well it rested in my palm, how _natural _it felt. I couldn't _wait _to fly and even now, before I had even tried it, I knew I would love it. Quidditch, I decided, was _definitely _something for me.

I stole a triumphant glance at Fred and George who both gave me the thumbs up. Then the broom earned my attention again. This up-until-recently measly broom, this _glorious _broom and I, we were destined for great things.

"_Oi, Elle!" _

A voice reached my ears. The voice of seventeen-year old Alicia. I blinked back the memory, the view of ten-year old Fred and George blurring. Instead of the roaring sound of harsh wind there was the muffled sound of cheers from the awaiting crowd that had filtered its way into the changing rooms. I zoned back, seeing that I was looking at the same scene, only six years later and my Firebolt instead of that old brown broom.

"Earth to Elle," Alicia called, waiving one of her pink-nailed fingers in front of me. She arched one delicate nipped eyebrow at me. "You okay?" Then, before I could reply, she went on, "No, I know you're not, so let me rephrase that: Are you feeling weirder than usual?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. Ever since she and the girls discovered I wasn't my old self – due to reasons already thoroughly explained – they either eyed me worriedly, or – as in Alicia's case – mocked me.

"I'm fine," I snapped, ignoring my rumbling stomach. Breakfast hadn't exactly been a top priority this morning.

Now however, nothing seemed to matter. When I had grabbed my broom just now before the match the memory of the first time I ever even held a broom hit me with such force that I momentarily forgot where I was. It instantly reminded me of why I loved this game so much. For once I didn't even care about how I didn't like Cedric anymore, or how I was developing new feelings for Wood or even about the stupid bet.

All I could think about was how my eyes would tear when I flew as fast as I could, how the crowd's cheers would echo down to the soles of my feet… and that glorious feeling when my fingers closed around the struggling Snitch.

I closed my eyes. Drew a breath. Opened them again. _I am ready. _

"Alright team," Wood said, eyeing us all for a moment. Apparently he could see our eagerness to get out on the pitch so he kept it short. For once. "Let's get out there and remind them of why _we_ won the cup last year and not them."

With a round of exited shouts we left the dressing rooms and went into the corridor leading to the pitch. I shared my usual high-fives with the twins and the girls. Then we all mounted our brooms, prepared to open the big oak doors to the pitch. Already we could hear the crowd going wild outside. Maybe Hufflepuff was already out there. I turned my head ever so lightly to the right and suddenly caught the eye of Wood. We locked gaze for a moment, both of us knowing what was at stake now. _Good luck, _he mouthed.

I raised an eyebrow challengingly. _Do I look like I need it? _I mouthed back, just as the doors pulled open.

The roar from the stands almost knocked my off my broom. It always did. I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting from the darkness of the corridor to the brightness of the sunny skies outside. Upon seeing the cheering crowds on the high stands, something sparked inside of me. _This _is what I loved.

I swung one leg over my Firebolt and kicked off from the ground, flying out on the pitch before any of my team mates.

The wind was strong, just like that time in first year when I had first flied, and I could barely overhear Lee introducing Gryffindor as the rest of the team followed closely behind me. I did a lap around the pitch at high speed before we had to gather up for the teams to greet each other. I positioned myself between Angelina and Katie who were both glaring at the Hufflepuff Chasers – also three girls in their seventh year – who were all glaring back. It was just for fun though; we were actually good mates with them outside the pitch. As we waited for the captains to greet each other I scanned the rest of our opposing team. It was pretty much the same since the year before, except their new beater: a boy I recognised as a fifth year who was on the heavy side with an angry expression. I decided to keep well clear of him, since I didn't know what to expect of him. Then – finally – Wood and Cedric swallowed their pride and hovered forward to shake hands. If I thought they had been rivalling before then that was _nothing _compared to how they were acting now. They glared at each other with about as much warmth as blizzard in December and I was quite sure they were trying to crush each other's hands as they shook. I rolled my eyes at Fred and George, but they were too glaring at the Hufflepuff beaters. My features plummeted into a scowl. For _once _I was rid of all nervousness and then everyone else had to be sodding wrecks.

Suddenly Madam Hooch, who was standing on the ground some feet below us, crouched down to open the chest containing the game balls. I glanced up at Cedric, who was now hovering opposite me. He was smiling, but otherwise his expression was unreadable. I arched an eyebrow at him daringly. There was no way I was letting him win this thing. In response he simply nodded curtly, accepting the challenge. Then we glanced down at Madam Hooch again and the balls. It wasn't hard to notice the golden snitch, fighting for its tiny life to get free.

_Well, you won't be free for long, _I thought and my now apparently calm mind instantly launched into visions of me catching the snitch in front of a surprised Cedric, I would become Captain and peace would return to everything. But as my vision had moved on to how wonderful the Christmas ball was going to be I realized I was suddenly alone in the huddle. Because the match had already begun.

I jerked my head upwards, spotting the teams in full action above me as the Gryffindor chasers were zigzagging between the Hufflepuffers, passing the Quaffle between them as they went forward. I smiled satisfied, having full confidence in my team. Then I caught a glimpse of black and yellow robes passing by so fast it was only a blur. Cedric. _Oh, right, find the Snitch. _

It took me a split second to be on his heel. I couldn't believe he had already caught sight of it. He flattened himself against the broom and I followed his example, intent of passing him and showing him just who was going to win this game. I was almost up at full speed, catching up inch by inch with him when I finally took the time to search for the tiny gold dot that would hover somewhere in front of us. But there was nothing there. All I could see was the clear blue sky ahead of us and then I understood what was happening.

I pulled my Firebolt upwards, coming to a stop so quickly I almost lurched over it. Crossing my arms, I glared at Cedric who had followed my example and was hovering slightly above me, grinning. He hadn't seen the Snitch at all; it was a bluff to uncover my technique and to see how fast I was with my new broom. And I couldn't believe I had fallen for it. All I could do was hope I had stopped in time not to give away the true capacity of the Firebolt.

"Nice try," I shouted over the wind, "but it won't work."

He shrugged, his deep voice easily carrying through the gale. "You can't blame me for trying." And then with another grin he zoomed away and out of my view.

I didn't follow him; instead I sat back for a moment, drawing a few breaths. _Focus, Elle. This isn't like playing against the Slytherins. _Then I could rely on my own skills which was an easy match against Gordon's. He was stupid and relied on his dirty tricks to win, which didn't work. Cedric, however, was smart. Clever. A tactic. And I knew exactly what I had done wrong. I had doubted myself and blindly trusted his chase for the "snitch." To put it simple, I had thought he was better than me. So I needed to focus on me. The match was not going to be like the others where I kept chasing after Cedric, because then I would lose like all those other times.

I just… I just had to better than he was, that's all. _Piece of cake. _

I caught a glimpse of him doing a perfect loop to then shoot through the air like a bullet.

…_or not. _

Nonetheless, I drew a determined breath and urged my broom forward, gaining a bit of speed before ascending slightly, passing a panting Katie on the way. I shot her a questioning look which she understood immediately.

"Forty-twenty," she shouted over the wind, and then added with a hint of bitterness as she nodded quickly towards the Hufflepuff half of the pitch, "to them."

_Oh, bugger, _I thought, feeling the stress slowly creep on to me. We were down with two goals and here I was, not having a clue on how to defeat Cedric. And what's worse, I had no idea what the game status was since it was downright impossible to hear Lee's voice over the wind and I couldn't keep asking Katie every now and then, so…

So I was on my own.

I kept one eye on Cedric's whereabouts – it seemed he was holding off, instead circling around Fred and George smoothly and then past Wood, looping through our goal hoops, more to piss of Wood than anything else I guessed – and at the same time I decided my best shot now would be to revert to my own tactic.

So I tugged a little harder on my broom and it corresponded accordingly by turning its course upwards until I had ascended some yards above the intense game below. Still locking on to Cedric's yellow and black form in the corner of my eye I slowly lapped around the pitch, scanning idly for the snitch which was, needless to say, MIA.

Instead the weather did something out of character and decided to be favourable for once and the wind died down, which was enough for Lee's voice to finally carry all the way to my ears.

"And the match is _intense, _I tell you folks! The ah-mazing Angelina Johnson has scored another ten points for Gryffindor and the score is now tied at 50-50! However, things have been quiet around our Seekers, though I suppose things will soon heat up between these two lovebirds-"

"Jordan!" Even I heard McGonagall's sharp intake of breath followed by an outraged rebuke.

"I meant Quidditch-wise, Professor!"

I snickered as the wind picked up again, and I was regretfully unable to overhear the amusements from the commenting booth, but I couldn't help to ponder Lee's misleading words. _You want things to heat up, eh…? Well, I kind of need the Snitch to do that… _Suddenly I blinked, as a plan suddenly took form in my head. _…or do I? _

After all, who said Cedric was the only one with moves?

No one ever knew for how long the Snitch would stay in hiding, so meanwhile perhaps I was to feed Cedric with his own medicine? All I needed was a move that would catch his attention, and of those I had _plenty. _A million feints and manoeuvres flashed before my mind before I managed to pin one down, which happened to my one of my favourites. A dive. And by that I meant _the _dive. My dive.

I quickly tossed a calculating glance downwards to see if my way down was clear. It wasn't, since my course was right through the heart of the game where Alicia was currently fighting over the Quaffle with one of Hufflepuff's chasers. However, in spite of my blocked path I decided to go through with it anyway. They could get out of the way. Hopefully.

So with a quick inhale of breath I then proceeded by surrendering all form of balance as I simply tipped back while bringing my broom down with me. It resulted in a completely vertical drop, where I simply used gravity to gain speed. Once the tip of the Firebolt was pointing directly at the grass on the ground far, _far _down I started accelerating, to the point where it went so fast my eyes were welling up with tears.

"And Spinnet has the Quaffle ag- well, well, Ellie Stevens has caught sight of the Snitch it seems! Bloody - are you watching this folks? She's doing the Elle's Daredevil Dive too!"

I grinned as Lee's voice broke through the rush of wind in my ears. I was the only one who was bold enough (or stupid enough, according to Wood) to pull of a completely vertical dive like this that it had eventually been accepted as a strategic move labelled with my name, Elle's Daredevil Dive (modest, I know). Or as Wood liked to call it, Elle's Dimwit Dive. But whatever, it was clearly working. Behind me I spotted Cedric on my tail, and I had the satisfaction of seeing him fighting to keep up. A triumphant smile edged its way on the corners of my lips as I flattened myself against my broom and sped up even more. The ground was drawing near fast but I wasn't sure if Cedric had realized that I had in fact _not _seen the Snitch. However, as we were only a few yards away from the ground he disappeared from view and I realized it was because he had broken off the dive. A grin spread on my face and I went through with the dive for another second before flattening out so near the ground that my toes grazed the tip of the grass.

I looked up, locating a sour-looking Cedric hovering above and I steered my broom in his direction.

"See?" I beamed triumphantly, "Two can play thi-"

I was brutally cut off as I spotted something blurry red in the corner of my eye, approaching fast. Reacting before I could think I threw myself to my right, causing the Bludger to miss me with barely an inch. In order to not fall off my broom I grabbed on to it, resulting in that I was now hanging freely in the air and the only reason I wasn't falling to my death – or an impact that would undoubtedly break a good deal of bones – was because my hand was clinging on for dear life to my Firebolt.

"Bloody hell!" I cursed, though I might have used a little more colourful choice of words…

Instead of smiling triumphantly at Cedric I was now glaring at him. _Someone _from his team had aimed that Bludger at me… and by someone, I realized as my eyes drifted to the left and spotting an angry-looking bloke on the heavy side, was Hufflepuff's new beater.

Cedric realized this too, and snapped his gaze away from me.

"Greg!" he barked, floating over to his beater. "What are you doing? Aiming at the other team's Seeker is not-"

I had taken the sudden interruption to heave myself up on my broom again, but I stopped as another voice suddenly cut in.

"Hey!" a practically outraged Wood yelled. "What the hell does your beater think he's doing, Diggory?"

My jaw fell open like someone had removed the bolt holding it together. _This _was certainly a turn of events. How had he been able to spot the Bludger from his position by the goal hoops? Wood flew down, positioning himself between me and Diggory and his gaze was positively livid.

"Stay out of this, Wood," Cedric growled, hovering menacingly closer to Wood, whose features were clenched together like he was for a fight any second.

"Well folks," Lee's voice interrupted, "there seems to be heated feelings on the pitch and Madam Hooch has called for a quick break…"

Madam Hooch flew up to us, looking annoyed.

"Mr Gregory," she announced, looking at said person – whose angry expression quickly ebbed away for one of respect – "we do not allow beaters to aim directly at the Seeker's _heads. _Do I make myself clear?"

I think Gregory managed to mumble something along the lines of a measly "yes, professor…" and drifted away, looking crushed. I grinned.

Madam Hooch shook her head and then seemed to remember that there were three other persons there.

"Elle, are you alright?" she asked, her previous stern voice now friendly. Madam Hooch was the _only _professor at Hogwarts – well, save for uncle Remus – who called me Elle, something she had done since that first flying lesson in First year. This, of course, had made her one of my favourite teachers at the school, which was why I refrained from snorting indignantly and rolling my eyes, saying _Please, it would take more than a measly _Bludger _to scare me, _and instead I nodded happily. "I'm fine, professor."

She smiled. "Good." Then she noticed Cedric and Wood, still glaring at each other like the alpha males they were trying to be.

"Well?" she barked again, "What are _you _doing?"

This seemed to for _once _shut them up, and I had the joy of seeing them both flush, muttering "nothing, Professor" at the exact same time. Highly amusing.

I chuckled softly as Diggory and Hooch both flew off and I took the moment to scramble up on my broom with about as much grace as a middle-aged hippo, until I noticed that Wood was still there, hovering in front of me.

I raised my glance with a little slower than needed for good measure and then quirked an eyebrow in annoyed query. "…what?"

"Are you _insane?_" he suddenly demanded.

This was such an unexpected accusation that I was genuinely offended, suddenly at loss of words. Where did _that _come from?

I uttered the first words that came to my mind. "Um…no?"

Elegant, I know.

"What were you _thinking, _making a dive like that?" he went on, dark brown gaze crackling with infuriation.

And, as we all know by now, his anger had a tendency to rub off on me. "_Hey,_" I began, having a million comebacks in store, but he cut me off.

"I know catching the Snitch is important but getting yourself killed with a dive like that while trying is just plain stupid!"

Alright, that does it. _No one, _especially not Wood, gets away with calling me stupid.

"_Listen, _twat," I began, narrowing my eyes into slits, "that _dive _is the one of the reasons we're not currently watching Hufflepuff celebrating their victory! You may not realize this Wood, but that dive threw him off since he wasn't able to take the risk! It may be a "dimwitted" move to _you, _but to everyone else it was a daredevil move. Ever care to think that it might be my tactic-"

Suddenly I broke off as it dawned upon me. Wood was looking at me a little perplexed; clearly he was waiting for more. But I didn't care, because in my little rant I had just realized something.

Cedric was a clever tactic, but I was a daredevil. It was no use trying to beat him at his own game since that was his way of playing. He had months – even years – of experience using his technique. And so did I, I just hadn't realized it until now. _My_ technique was recklessness, I was impulsive and relied on lucky dived and bends. I never planned a move, I just did them without thinking twice or hesitating, which was probably why I could pull them off. In a way… I was the complete opposite of Cedric.

And that, I realized now, was how I was going to beat him.

Suddenly I remembered that Wood was still there, and I snapped my gaze to him, infuriation still tingling as I looked at him. He arched an eyebrow at me, clearly thinking I had no retort.

"Let's let _you _worry about _your _position and I'll worry about _mine," _I spat and was about to fly away, when I remembered something. "Oh, and Wood?" I began airily, and his slightly annoyed gaze found mine again as I rose an eyebrow challengingly.

"Get ready to fork over that Captain badge."

His featured plummeted into a scowl as I then proceeded urge my broom forward to the point where it shot through the air like a bullet. A smile was splattered on my smile as I did a loop around the Hufflepuff chasers, to then speed off again. Don't get me wrong, I was still fuming mad about Wood's words but that had to give away for the glorious feeling I was experiencing now. For once while playing against Cedric did I feel like I was having the constant disadvantage. I was one hell of a Seeker (again, I'm the embodiment of modesty) and Cedric was about to get his hands full.

"Righty, after that short break the game is back _on, _my friends," Lee's voice rang out, "and it seems like things are getting even more exciting! Though the approval of that Bludger hit can be discussed it sure seemed to have sparked some life into Gryffindor Seeker Elle Steven's, who is moving around the pitch like her tails on fire – _oh, _just _look_ at that feint folks!"

I finished off a highly risky curve by the Gryffindor goal hoops, more to piss of Wood than anything else and then after making sure Cedric was not off doing some Snitch-catching I continued my prowl for said little golden orb.

_Find-Snitch-find-Snitch-find-Snitch-find-Snitch-find…_

Far, far away, by the Hufflepuff goal hoops there was a _minuscule _sparkle of gold darting around.

_Found Snitch!_

I was up at a gazillion miles an hour in no time, whooshing past right in front of Cedric, but I didn't care if he saw me. It had found it, and I was going to-

I was mere yards away from the goal hoops but suddenly there was another arm beside mine reaching out for the golden ball. Cedric. _Oh no, you don't, _I thought, flattening myself against the Firebolt and shooting off in front of him.

But just as I was one inch away from clasping my palm around it, the snitch shot up through the air like its tiny wings were on fire. I instantly pulled so hard on my broom I thought it would break from the force but it changed course so swiftly that I almost knocked my forehead to it. Jolting back narrowly I then sailed through the goal hoops, still on the snitch's tail. I looked up to spot Cedric advancing above the hoops in an attempt to get ahead of me and block my path. But dodging to the left I approached him from his side and then looped above him to land on his right side instead. Then, path clear ahead of me, I shot forward, hundred-miles-an-hour-style, soon overtaking him.

I shot upwards, once again reaching out to grasp my palm around the snitch but this time it shot to the left in a 90 degree angle. A curse escaped my lips as Cedric now blocked my path since I was still on his right and he quickly made use of his advantage by shooting off ahead of me. I was on his tail but my only hope was that the snitch would-

To my luck the snitch suddenly dived down like it had suddenly lost its ability to fly and was falling to the ground instead. Thanking God for my reflexes I dove down as soon as I saw the snitch change its course by making a reprise of my Daredevil Dive. This earned me a second as Cedric couldn't take the risk of surrendering his balance completely so he simply opted for tipping his broom downwards. By the time he was diving I was already ahead of him again, falling horizontally after the golden ball.

But we had barely been diving for a few moments – I had shot past an off-guard Hufflepuff chaser who shrieked in surprise, almost falling off her broom as she wavered to the right – before the snitch changed its course _again, _now in the opposite direction, going upwards.

_Slippery little sucker,_ I thought and instantly did a 180 degree loop, course now upwards again, passing the very same Hufflepuff chaser again. Side by side with Cedric again we both spurred our brooms to their fastest. The snitch was shooting horizontally upwards this time, so I followed suite and steered my broom to aim directly at the sky. However, there was a strange sensation as I started to lose grip with my legs and soon I was hanging on solely by the grip with my hands as I sailed upwards. I was more than fifty feet up in the air, but so what if I fell off, it was so worth the risk. Because the snitch was getting closer and closer.

Stealing a glance to my right I saw that Cedric had broken the horizontal course and was now gaining height by a slight curve. He hadn't taken the same risk and as a result he wasn't gaining height as much as I was. I grinned, urging my Firebolt even faster as the snitch suddenly evened out. But it didn't matter now, because it was _finally _within reach. That snitch was _so _mine.

Cedric was now behind me, but there was no way he could beat me now. I cast a glance backwards, and the look on his face confirmed it. He had lost. The snitch was mine.

I instantly looked back and strained my arm to the point where I thought it would actually fall off. Almost there… my fingers were grazing the golden surface… almost, _almost… _

I didn't hear Cedric shout my name in warning. Neither did I see the hard red object approaching me from my right. What I did see however was stars, as a second later the Bludger hit me straight to the side of my head. It hit me with such force that I was knocked off the Firebolt, and soon I realized I was falling through the air, just like that time during the Slytherin match. However, I was trying to get my wand and do a summoning charm like last time, but somehow I was having trouble doing it. My head was swimming with pain and I couldn't quite see, it was getting dark around the edges…

I heard Cedric shout my name, but it sounded so distant. All I knew was that I was falling, falling… suddenly there was a flash of red robes… and then I fell into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **A-ha! –_jumps out from behind her hiding place smiling triumphantly… until she realized there's an angry mob awaiting her with pitchforks and torches- _…haha – _laughing nervously – _So I guess I'm a little late with the chapter, aren't I? I'm SO SORRY! I didn't realize two things, which were a) school _could _get worse around graduation time and b) writing Quidditch scenes could be really _really _hard. But anyhow, here you have the final chapter and I hope you liked it. But I'll have you know that I'm already sort of a third-way through the next chapter so it should be out soon enough. Plus that school is finally calming down now. I hope.

Anyhow, I would appreciate a review and if you have a favourite part of the chapter or favourite quotes I would _love _to hear about them so I'll know what you like!

Thank you all for sticking with this story!!

/Lou


	14. Aftermath

**A/N: Alright, let's face it everyone. Well, you probably already have realized this but I have furiously been denying this: I SUCK at updating. Go ahead, throw them pitchforks at me now! **

**No, wait, before you do that, let me just THANK you ALL for reviewing!! Over a hundred reviews!! You guys make me happy! **

**Um, yes, so that was it. So, go ahead, throw away.**

* * *

**A Seeker's Troubles**

_Aftermath_

As I finally came around, there was a sensation that made itself known before anything else, even before I had time to open my eyes. And that sensation, my friends, was…

_Pain. _

Like real pain, the _worst _possible headache you could ever imagine. Imagine all the hangovers in the entire _world _crammed together in one little head. Namely mine. The pain was so throbbing I was forced to roll on my side and throw up my whole breakfast. Well, I hadn't actually eaten breakfast that morning, but that's beside the point. Luckily, I learned later, there was a pot by that side of my bed designed precisely for what I just did.

Having done that there was an immediate feeling of relief. _Ah…better. _Until there was a voice.

"…ew."

Finally I cracked open one eye, and then the other. I wasn't alone. As my sense of sight returned I saw at first two identical mops of red hair. _Great, _I thought, _now I'm seeing double… _

"Hey!" a voice cried, "She'salive!" A hand grabbed my arm, lifting it to the skies as a maniacal cry reached my ears. "She's ALIVE!!"

_Scratch that, _I thought as the full situation panned out before me, _I'm not seeing double. It's…the twins. _George was the one holding my arm to the skies in his best _Frankenstein-_impression. But they weren't alone, Angelina, Alicia (who was the one who'd lain the considerate comment during my hurling) and Katie were there too, yet Katie was only one to have the sense to even look worried.

Angelina elbowed George hard in the ribs and he instantly dropped my arm to tend to this newly inflicted blow.

"Gah! Woman!... don't…I…unprepared!" he gasped, too pained – and unintelligent - to string more than one word together.

"You think you could give her a break for _five minutes?_" Angelina hissed, as if I wasn't supposed to hear or anything.

"Please," I croaked, being the first word I'd uttered. I sat up, gingerly touching my pounding head but I managed a roll with my eyes. "I'm not mortally injured or anything."

Suddenly Alicia stepped forward, looking at me with eyes wide as saucers, which was her idea of looking worried I suppose. It kind of weirded me out.

"…you're not mortally injured?" she echoed, sounding relieved.

I quirked an eyebrow. That was weird; Alicia wasn't exactly the one to miss my uncanny wit. She wasn't exactly the one to worry, either. "Um, _no, _it was a sarca-"

"_You're not mortally injured!?" _she repeated again, though this time she sort of… shrieked it. I jolted back in open fright, something that sent my head into fresh waves of delicious pain.

"You bloody well _could _have been!" she continued shrieking – and at one point starting hitting my leg with what looked like a case of Liquorice wands (God, I was starving) and at the same time looking hysterical, to the point where Katie had to reach out with her long protective arms and hurl the outraged Alicia into her grasp. "Do you have ANYIDEA how WORRIED we've been!?" Alicia continued though, trying to fight me again though Katie was restraining her.

She didn't continued shrieking, thank God, but I suppose she awaited some kind of answer. So I raised my eyebrows, trying to think of a fitting answer.

"Um… a little?" I offered.

I had no idea if this was the right thing to say or not, since she simply heaved a tremendous sigh, to then slump with her head so that her pretty curls were soon covering her face. Then her shoulders started moving up and down and she made weird noises. That's when I realized she was sobbing. Oh my God.

"Oh-keydokey," Katie announced calmly, patting Alicia gently on the shoulder, "let's go for a walk, 'kay?"

She then proceeded to steer Alicia out of the hospital wing like some patient at an asylum. Actually, that hadn't been that far from the truth.

"That girl was _not _lying when she told me she didn't handle stress well," Angelina declared, eying Alicia with a doubting expression.

I nodded slowly, until Angelina turned her gaze to me. "But we _were _worried, Elle. I mean, when we got to you, you were at the ground but you _still _didn't wake up even when Madam Hooch-"

I held up a silencing hand, since I could tell Angelina was dangerously close to doing an Alicia. "Before you go into over-mode, would someone in here mind telling me _what _exactly happened today?"

I had tried puzzling the pieces together, but all I could remember was that one moment I was almost practically holding the snitch and the next I was falling through the air to my death. I wasn't having any pain save for the excruciating headache so someone must've softened my fall. Or something.

However, this seemed to be exactly the question the twins had been waiting for as they sprang into action.

"Oh, Elle, you should have _seen _it!" Fred declared, eyes positively alit with boyish excitement.

"Of course she couldn't bloody have seen it, she was out of it!" George cut in, and then took over the story.

"Anyhow, the match was going alright – thanks to me – (Insert indignant snorts from Fred and Angelina here) _what? _Oh, as if _you _were doing any good-"

"George," I warned. He looked at me, eyes clouded over with confusion until I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right, match," he remembered and then they proceeded to talk, this time accompanying his story with wild hand gestures.

"So we were playing…"

"Then we heard Lee shout something along the lines _She's falling!! _so I looked up-"

"-and suddenly _you _came tumbling through the air, completely out of it. Of course _I _would have saved you-"

"-but we were too far away! And the crowd went _GASP! _as you were falling and gee, I thought you were done for it-"

"And then _whoooosh! _Wood came down from nowhere as fast as a mongoose and in one _amazing _move he caught you and then-"

"_Wait," _I demanded, narrowing my eyes at the twins. "Wood? …Caught me? …_Mongoose_?"

"I'll take over," Angelina declared to my charmingly dumfounded expression. "You know that dimwitted new beater from Hufflepuff, who nearly decapitated you earlier? Well, apparently the wanker decided to ignore Hooch's warning and aimed at you _again. _Apparently the Bludger hit you this time, at the side of your head."

Well, I say. _That _certainly explains a lot. Like the killer headache, for one.

"You were knocked off your broom and fell so fast, but then…"

"Wood," I filled in for her, my tone strangely distant.

Angelina nodded. "He caught you. In the nick of time, too, or you would have some serious injuries."

"I _have _some serious injuries," I muttered, leaning back in my bed. Suddenly my pounding head felt worse than before. Wood had caught me like I was some damsel in distress… - which I had kind of been - … in front of the whole school. _Brilliant. _The rumours would have a ruddy field day.

A silence fell, where I felt a confusing amount of feelings rage within me. Until I remembered someone.

"…what about Cedric?" I asked.

No one answered my question, so my eyebrows fell into a frown. Sitting up, I realized why no one replied. They were busy with looking everywhere else but me and clearing their throats like they hadn't heard me.

Head pounding with pain and weariness aching at my limbs I was far too tired to keep up with their sodding behaviour.

"...what. about. _Cedric_?" I growled.

The three in front of me were _still _squirming, until George elbowed Angelina, more like revenge from earlier I suppose. But it worked, since she shuffled forward a little and then heaved a sigh like she was letting out a huge secret.

"Well, Cedric came down to us after Wood caught you…" she began, and I snorted. That's what they'd been so afraid to tell me?

"…with the snitch."

My face immediately fell. _Oh. _The twins both winced and they all eyed me with wary expressions. Another silence fell, this time an extremely uncomfortable one.

"Oh," was what I finally said. "That's…nice." Well, that's my boyfriend for you.

After another round of lovely silence I finally cleared my throat, intent on focusing on anything else than a certain horrid realization that was circling in my aching head.

"So... we lost the match?"

"Not exactly," Angelina continued and I quirked an eyebrow, urging her to continue. "Well, Hooch decided that Bludger was unfair and since we had actually been in the lead before Diggory caught the snitch she judged the match to our favour."

"What… you saying we _won?_" I burst. That meant we were up against Rawenclaw and if we won that then we would be in finals with –

Suddenly I noticed that the three people in front of me where not sharing my enthusiasm and instead there was a sudden suspicion nagging at me.

"No, we didn't win," George cut in a little bitterly. "Because when Diggory landed… Wood sort of…attacked him."

"He did _what?" _I practically yelled. But I couldn't help it, Wood _knows _what happens if you assault another player. And I know he hates Cedric, but he simply _wouldn't, _knowing what's at stake.

"I've never seen him so mad; he was blaming Diggory for the new beater and shouting all kinds of things. Well, and then Diggory started fighting him too…" Angelina began, shaking her head disbelievingly. I closed my eyes, having no trouble envisioning the scenario in my head as I heaved a sigh. This was terrible.

"So then Hooch called off our victory, didn't she?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Three heads nodding vigorously confirmed my suspicions.

"She called it a tie, so if we win against Rawenclaw there might be a chance we make the finals after all," Angelina shrugged.

I tipped back into my bed, sighing heavily. Well, at least not all was lost, but with my pounding head and with all that had happened I suddenly felt extremely tired.

"Let's leave her alone for a while, she's tired," Angelina announced, fulfilling my wish.

I raised my hand in a meekly wave as they left, and then the room was filled with silence. This, however, did not allow me to calm down in peace as much as it made the thoughts in my head swirl around like a bloody sprinting race.

After a while however, a question suddenly popped up, causing me to sit bolt upright despite my aching head.

_What about the bet? _

Given the events, I had completely forgotten about the one thing that had been on my mind constantly the last few months. Now it was all over – the Hufflepuff match was over – and…and…

With a sinking heart I realized I had lost the bet. Cedric caught the Snitch.

But I had been so close! Remembering vividly how close I had been to catching the snitch – my fingers had practically closed in on said little orb – I curled my fist and punched irritated on the side of my bed, infuriation over Hufflepuff's new beater seeping through my ever limb. I had practically won the game for Gryffindor, and then Cedric had to catch it. The competitive streak I always felt during matches hadn't quite worn off yet, which was why I suddenly found myself cursing my boyfriend under my breath.

And then something happened, something I so wasn't ready for. And that was that said boyfriend burst through the doors to the Hospital wing.

"Elle!" he panted as he practically ran up to my bed. Unlike the girls and the twins he wasn't still in his Quidditch robes, but in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

I couldn't help it; after what the girls and the twins told me and with my pounding head and all, my expression was kind of… flat.

I guess he noticed this; since he suddenly stopped in front of me, looking sort of… embarrassed. He was struggling for words, and I took the sudden silence as an opportunity to reflect upon what our relationship had become.

It had started to well; I had liked him so much. But now, a mere month later I was standing in front of the realization that the sight of Cedric did not cause the single amount of butterfly-like fluttering in my stomach. Not even the slightest bit of jelly-like sensation in my knees. Nothing.

But as if this wasn't problem enough I was now facing a decision in which I had no idea what alternative to choose. Was I supposed to _break up_ with Cedric? Or was I supposed to keep going? Now I'm not exactly an expert on relationships or anything, but I'm pretty sure it isn't love when you look at you boyfriend and don't _feel anything at all. _I wished I was more like Alicia who could break up with any guy without as much as a sad face as consequence. But I couldn't simply tell Cedric to get over himself and find someone else; I was too fond of him.

Just at this thought crossed my mind I looked up and something slightly odd happened. I met Cedric's grey eyes and there was a _moment_. Yes, a moment. You see them on films where the two main characters look at each other and suddenly they understand each other perfectly, without any words being spoken.

Well, _that _was what happened between me and Cedric just now.

He just stood there, hands in his pockets, unruly dark hair on end, looking sort of saddened like he'd just come to terms with something he wasn't too happy about. It wasn't until now that I realised that he was sporting a significant black eye, and I suddenly winced, reminded of his and Wood's fight. His charcoal eyes were for a moment surrendering to show his every emotion, to then suddenly cloud over with a look of wounded pride.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the one who saved you," he then said.

I blinked at him slightly astound. What he's said was so unexpected and sounded so regal, like we were in some kind of costume film about the 18th century.

But before I was able to conjure up a worthy reply he suddenly turned around and strode out of the hospital wing. I managed to quirk an eyebrow on my otherwise perplexed expression as I followed his frame with my eyes. What was _that _all about?

Oh well, I suddenly thought. At least it saved me the worry of explaining how I couldn't be his girlfriend any longer. However, I almost immediately regretted the thought and I shut my eyes in a wince as I realized how harsh it sounded.

Again I opted for sinking down in my bed again, attempting to seize the opportunity to wallow in my misery beneath the warm covers all the while dealing with my pounding head. Only – of course – no such luck.

I had gotten no further than pulling the covers up over my face when the unmistakable sound of footsteps reached my ears. Merlin, was I never allowed a moment's silence??

"Leave me _alone," _I muttered from under the white sheets, not caring a deuce as to whoever my visitor was.

"No can do, Belle," a soft voice – a heavily Scottish accented voice, I might add – suddenly said from the doors.

Something very peculiar happened as I heard his voice. One half of me seemed to erupt in infuriation that he was here. Could he never leave me _alone? _But the other half – a much bigger half – practically exploded in a thrilling sensation taking place in my stomach. The butterflies that had been off doing god knows what when Cedric was here suddenly seized this moment to return and – to put it truthfully – annoy the crap out of me.

Sighing huffily to make up for the fact that my heart was doing sodding summersaults in my chest I then proceeded to throw the covers away from my face and sit up. I found Wood leaning to the doorway, arms crossed and wearing the smirk I used to hate. _Used to hate. _God, smite me down now. Please.

His dark hair was curling in its usual messy way but was now sporting that special windswept look that only Quidditch could give. The impressive set of muscles I was now very aware of were at the moment concealed beneath his gold and red Quidditch robes, but I suddenly caught myself envisioning how they looked under that shirt, rippling slowly to his breathing…

I quickly shook my head, and then forced my features into a scowl. It didn't really work, but at least my eyebrows knitted together in what I liked to believe were a resemblance of a growl.

"If-" I started, only to find that my voice had an unsettling squeaky quality to it. I quickly cleared my throat – ignoring the amused sparkle igniting in Wood's eyes as he abandoned the door frame to begin pacing towards my bed.

"If," I began again, pleased that my voice had regained its usual sound, "you came here to yell on me, then don't waste your breath. I did _not _fall off because I was doing a dive; I was assaulted by a sodding Bludger! And I bloody well would have won that match for us if it hadn't been for that!"

Wood didn't reply to this, instead he just kept walking up to my bed. It was sort of unnerving. There was a look in his amber eyes I couldn't quite place. And as always when nervous… I rambled.

"Anyway, I should be the one yelling at you. What the sodding hell do you think you're doing, hitting Cedric? It wasn't his fault!"

Despite sporting the angriest face I could muster Wood didn't stop. By now he was standing at the side of my bed, looking down at me.

"Listen," I began again, racking my brain for anything to say – _anything _to wipe than unnerving smile of his face – and ignored the annoying heat spreading on my cheeks, "just because you're the Captain doesn't mean you can just – wait, what – _argh – _what are you _doing?" _

In the middle of my rant Wood suddenly bent forward and wrapped me into a hug and pulled me against the muscles I had been envisioning mere moments before. My attempted protests against his (sadly, nice-smelling) chest quickly died away, and as Wood pulled away I was pleased to report that I was sporting a lovely gobsmacked expression on my features.

"I believe you forgot to thank me in all that," he then finally said.

"Thank you?" I repeated, sounding very much like a dazed moron as I was still trying to register the sensation of his buff chest against my significantly smaller cheek.

"For saving your sorry arse," he elaborated to my current four-year old like capability of comprehension. However, his words finally allowed me to snap back.

"Pah," I snorted, gathering whatever shreds were left of my honour, "I was managing quite well on my own, thank you very much."

But the smirk on his lips developed into a smile that soon spread to his eyes, which were igniting with amusement.

"Oh, yes, I could see that," he continued, and my mortification was complete as I could make out the unmistakable sound of him trying to conceal the laughter in his voice, "considering the fact that you were unconscious and all that."

I flushed, desperately searching the dusty corners of my brain to find anything, anything at _all, _to retort and escape the hell of humiliation.

"I lost the bet."

_Woah, wait. _That wasn't exactly the reply I had been hoping for.

Neither did Wood, it seemed, as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and his amber eyes clouded over with bewilderment.

"…bet?" he echoed, and suddenly it was _my _turn to frown. Didn't he remember?

"The bet," I elaborated, catching myself wondering why the hell I was reminding him off yet another humiliation on my part. "Cedric caught the Snitch," I managed between clenched teeth.

The look crossing Wood's face couldn't have been described as anything other but dark rage. Again I was reminded of his and Cedric's fight but I couldn't see Wood sporting any visible injuries from their quarrel, like Cedric had.

"I wouldn't exactly call the conditions of the bet fair," Wood continued, his previous amused features now plummeted into a dangerous snarl, "seeming as that tosser of a boyfriend of yours caught the snitch." And then, before I could protest against his choice of words he added, "instead of you."

By now his tone had completely changed and it was soft again. Knowing I would regret it I dared to glance into his eyes. He looked like he hadn't quite expected to say it; but nonetheless, he had and was now looking at me with that gaze of his. That's right, the one that had on recent time been one of the sources to my increasing insanity.

He looked like he wanted to say something. He even opened his mouth and went "Belle…" in a voice I had _never _heard him use before.

But before he could continue, before he could say whatever it was he was going to say, and before he could say what I so absolutely did not want to hear but at the same time so desperately needed to hear… there was a high-pitched outraged voice.

"_Mr_. Wood! What in _earth's _name are you doing here? Ms. Stevens needs rest and you should absolutely not be in here!" Madame Pomfrey suddenly bellowed.

Both of us started and for the first time I saw Wood actually look frightened. I couldn't help to chuckle; it was kind of… adorable.

"What are you waiting for? Get out, Mr. Wood," Madam Pomfrey urged, shooing him away like some stray cat. With one last glance at me, the Nazi Captain then proceeded to stroll out of the hospital wing, but not before he had managed to sent his winning smile at her direction. But Madam Pomfrey's featured remained hard as stone. She was the only one in Hogwart's staff who did not like Oliver 'teacher's pet' Wood, due to the many injuries the Gryffindor Quidditch team had sustained over the years. Hardly any of them were Wood's fault though, but that didn't matter to Madam Pomfrey who laid the blame on Wood entirely. Perhaps that was why I liked her so much.

However, as my chuckle died away and as solitude was once again mine I heaved a sigh, reminded of my troubles.

_How_, I wondered, was it possible that I had more troubles now?

This bet, I remembered thinking in my naïve mind a mere few months before on the Hogwarts Express, had been supposed to solve everything. I was supposed to be the Captain of the Quidditch team, Wood was supposed to grovel at my feet and I was supposed to be very much in love with my boyfriend Cedric.

But no. Of course it didn't solve anything. Sighing huffily I sunk down into my bed, burying my head under the covers.

This bet had only left me with more troubles. Which, considering the fact that it's me we're talking about, makes sense since, let' face it: It would have been weird if I were to be trouble-free.

-

* * *

-

**A/N: -looks up from the ground, currently impaled by a surprising amount of pitchforks and croaks – Don't forget to click the button below! **

**-gets hit by another pitchfork and promptly falls silent again. Until the next chapter- More pitchfork throwing to come, I promise thee! **

**/Lou**


	15. The Kiss

**A/N: So THAT's what I wanna call an eventful summer. I graduated, I met a guy, I was ditched by guy, I switched to mac :O, AND I moved to the us! So this might explain why I haven't been updating. At all. But finally it's here, and I have a feeling you're gonna like this one. Being ditched my aforementioned guy hasn't had me losing faith in love, as you will find out in this chappie.. **

**Enjooooooy! :)**

* * *

**A Seeker's Troubles**

_The...Kiss_

What followed was the two most _boring _days of my entire seventeen-year existence. Madam Pomfrey insisted I had to stay in the hospital wing for "observation". Apparently a blow in the head can be very "dangerous" and I could just have been seriously "injured."

But ha, joke's on you, Madam Pomfrey, since, as my friends often like to remind me of – particularly Alicia - I am very thick-headed. And apparently - when it comes to getting hit by Bludgers - that is a good thing.

However, after two days of my constant complaining I guess Madam Pomfrey finally tired and set me free, but only if I promised to be careful.

"Oh, I think not," I chuckled gleefully to myself as I high-tailed out of the hospital wing and stealing a glance at the clock as I did. Quidditch practice was in two hours and before that I had every intention of eating since I was _starving. _

But first… after taking a look at myself – still dressed in my disgusting (in a dried-old-sweat-kind of way) Quidditch outfit - I quickly decided that there was no way I was even considering showing my un-showered (for two _days) _self to anyone. Therefore I abandoned my course for the Great Hall, where they were still serving the-previously-hated-but-now-wonderful-since-I-was-so-hungry-afternoon tea (I hoped) to sprint up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

Gasping for air (I keep forgetting that it is _impossible _to run up seven flights of stairs in a rush) I managed to pant the password to the Fat Lady, whom swung open after giving my lovely appearance a reserved look. I shot her a winning smile in return and leapt through the portrait hole with about as much grace as a middle-aged hippo. Emerging out into the common room I was relieved to find that even though there were a few Gryffindors hanging about none of them were anyone I knew particularly well, which was why I was able to jog past them with my hair obscuring my face, hoping none of them would recognise me. Hey, I had been the Gryffindor Seeker for five years; people were bound to recognise me by now. And also, if what I've heard from the twins regular reports the past two days was true; then the Gryffindors now showed quite a bit of resentment towards Hufflepuff because their beater had injured the former house's 'Star Seeker' or so George had phrased it. So, bottom line is, I didn't want anyone recognising me and asking me how I was and all that crap. Especially someone I didn't know. And _especially _not in my current disgusting appearance.

So it was with a sigh of relief that I closed the door to the seventh year girl's dormitories, having made it there safely. To add further sunshine on my parade I found to my delight that the room was deserted. So there was nothing more to it than dive into my trunk and fish out some fresh set of clothes – all the while trying to avoid Memphis who attempted to ambush me – and skip into the bathroom. I removed my foul-smelling clothes with an appalled expression on my face, seriously considering burning them up – yet on second thought I threw them into the laundry bin. They were the house elves problem now.

Turning the shower to scolding I then stepped in, suppressing the squeal threatening to wrench its way off my lips as a result of the scalding water. But after a moment or two my body started to numb, just the way I liked it. Dirt and sweat from the Hufflepuff match simply evaporated into mist as the scalding water ran down my limbs and after assaulting my filthy hair with a buttload of shampoo I was finally starting feel clean again.

As I opened the door from the bathroom after my shower there was a cloud of steam erupting from said room and I instantly shivered as I stepped into the now chilly dormitory. I quickly snaked into the clothes I had lain out on the bed – a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and an oversized dark blue polo, which collar had a habit of falling over my shoulder.

After a bit of muttering and swearing I finally managed to locate my wand (Memphis had stolen it to challenge it in a wrestling match, which was kind of a brave act on her part considering my wand was twice as long as she was) and pointed said piece of wood to my head, instantly drying my hair. Feeling much warmer again I tucked my wand into my pocket and was about to leave… until I noticed my make-up kit by my bed.

I cast a longing glance at it (let me remind you, people, I had spent two _days _without as much as a _brush) _but putting on any make-up just seemed plain stupid, considering it was probably going to be running down my cheeks accompanied by a humungous amount of sweat later in Quidditch practice. Or so a nasty experience back in fourth year told me.

Still, I surrendered partly to my inner girl and applied a little mascara before I wrestled myself away from the mirror and headed out the door. Once down in the common room I opted to once again use my best stealth skills to get out of there unnoticed. I wasn't hideous any longer but now I was literally dying with hunger and if any little third-year or whatnot threatened to attempt to talk to me there was the slight chance I might start chew on his arm. And that wouldn't be particularly pleasant for either of us.

Another record-setting minute later I was strolling through the doors to the Great Hall and to my supreme joy the now brilliant afternoon tea was still being served. And afternoon tea meant _cakes. _

To add further joy was that I found the girls and the twins lolling about by the Gryffindor table. They were probably finished a long time ago but stayed down there until practice since none of them had the will to start doing homework. How do I know this, you ask? Well, seeming as I was the one who never wanted to start doing homework I then naturally made everyone stay in the Great Hall with me.

And today, it seemed, was no different. Save for the fact I wasn't there. Until now.

"Hullo," I managed casually, giving my friends only the briefest of glances until my famished eyes caught sight of a particularly wonderful-looking cake. I instantly slid into a seat next to Katie and proceeded to shuffle cake on my plate and then stuff my face.

"Elle!" Katie managed a sort of happy squeal to the fact that I was out of the hospital wing, but then recoiled slightly at the sight of me devouring the cake like the lion I was.

"Welcome back," Angelina drawled, evidently bored out of her skull as she was terrorising a muffin with her fork. Unlike Katie she was apparently unfazed my ravenous eating, having seen it many _many _times before.

None of my friends seemed to show any sort of extreme emotion over the fact that I was back. I wasn't fazed by this; you'd be surprised how many times the Gryffindor Quidditch team has been in and out the hospital wing. This wasn't really different from any of those times.

"So what'd you do to get Pomfrey let you out?" Fred asked, quirking an eyebrow. It was always a challenge to get Pomfrey to allow you to leave the hospital wing in a somewhat reasonable time, seeming as she always wanted you to stay for 'observation', no matter how small your injury was. Fred was the one with the record – a day and a half – after a sibling fight with George involving their beater clubs. Only he hadn't technically earned Pomfrey's consent; he had sneaked away when she wasn't looking.

"Oh," I said airily, "you know, I assaulted her, tied her up and gagged her. So if I were you I wouldn't go near the broom closet on the third floor. And ignore whatever strange noises that might come from it."

The twins immediately perked up at my violent explanation, both of them simultaneously going "_Really?" _in awed voices.

Angelina shot them both a flat look. "_No, _you morons."

The twins both cracked two identical _"Sheesh, Soorryyy" _expressions but Angelina firmly ignored them and simply continued her merciless muffin-mashing. A little smirk edged its way over my lips at her reaction, though without her noticing. It was always entertaining whenever Angelina's time of the month came around. It brought with it one heck of a temper but the funny part was that she always reserved the snippyness for the twins. Like now. But the hilarious part was that they never had any idea as to why the raven-haired girl suddenly seemed to hate their guts.

After swallowing a particularly huge chunk of pie I suddenly found myself chirping happily:

"So anyone know what we're doing for practice today?"

I don't know why I was in such a sunny mood. Perhaps it was the rush of sugar from all the cakes I had now devoured, or the fact that I was sitting with my friends again. More likely it was the fact that the time I had spent in the hospital wing had been a good rest from a few of my problems, considering the fact that neither Cedric nor Wood had visited me during my stay there. Needless to say, it was quite the relief.

"Oh…" Katie said, with an expression that could only be described as uncomfortable, "about that."

"God, I hope Olive- I mean _Wood – _doesn't make me do bleacher sprints cause I missed out on practice yesterday," I began, a little too wrapped up in my Quidditch addiction to hear her. Hey, give me a break, since a) I'm a Quiddtich junkie which leads us to b) _two _ruddy days without Quidditch is a bloody challenge!

Katie cringed a little, her whole posture practically screaming "awkward". "Elle… Oliver told us to tell you that… you're… kind of let off practice this week."

The sound I made was a mixture of a disbelieving snort and a longing sigh. "Yeah, that'll be the day." Then I chuckled slightly at the banality of the suggestion. As if Wood would let anyone off practice. Ever. I once had a sprained wrist but was I allowed off? That would be a hell to the no, I believe.

Suddenly Angelina's time-of-the-month-no-nonsense voice cut in. "No, Elle, open your sodding ears. He let you off practice."

I held her flat gaze, my expression still frozen in a kind of chuckle. "…What?"

"I'm serious. He said you probably shouldn't be playing with that injured head of yours," Katie said, taking over.

I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously. This was kind of a weird thing to joke about, but what did I know? Perhaps it was joke-around-with-previously-hospital-wing-imprisoned-Elle day?

"You're joking, right?" I asked, daring a sort of nervous chuckle. But the suspicion suddenly fell as I glanced at the twins. Usually I could tell they were messing with me since they would be unable to hide the mischievous sparkle in their eyes. But there was no sparkle this time. Just a sort of dread as to what my reaction would be. And that's when I realized that they were not joking.

My face immediately fell, succumbing to the familiar prickle of anger that soon started to hum inside me. Me, off practice? The thought soon made me boil with rage, and I could see my friends' eyes fill with dread, leading me to the assumption that my expression was now murderous.

Who. the. _Hell. _Does he think he is? Why the effing squid would he let me off practice?

Did he think I couldn't _handle _playing Quidditch after that tiny, insignificant little injury? Why, that bloody… I launched into a series of inaudible snarls and curses, mainly about a certain insufferable Quidditch captain.

"Come on, Elle," Alicia snorted, always the ignorant one, "don't tell me you're not relieved. You've done nothing but ruddy complain about that headache of yours the last two days."

"_No," _I protested, "it's not that!" And before I could stop myself I found myself blurting "I'm _sick _of his ruddy behaviour!"

The eyebrows of said friends went up simultaneously.

"…because he let you off practice?" Katie asked, beautiful features twisted into a bewildered frown.

"I… no – he…" I was too frustrated to string together even a remotely intelligent sentence but even so I realized if I did I would sound even more like a moron. Because really, why would they understand? I hadn't told them about Wood's new attitude or about the bet. And just then I was reminded of that the girls were dead-set of that Wood fancied me. And correct me if I'm wrong, but blurting out "he's being _nice _to me!" would probably not stray them off that path.

So instead I sighed huffily. "Whatever," I growled, standing up. "I'm going to practice anyway; he's just plain stupid if he thinks I'd do anything but."

And with that I stalked off, whatever traces of my previous good mood completely dissolving. I couldn't help it, but I was utterly and completely loosing it. All thanks to Wood. Hadn't he been supposed to revert back to his old ways after this bet? But _no, _of course he had to keep being sodding annoyingly nice and not even remember the bet when I told him I lost!

_I wouldn't exactly call the conditions of the bet fair. _That's what he had said. I mean, what the ruddy hell was _that?? _

But deep within my currently anger-fuelled brain I knew exactly what it was about. I wasn't kidding myself anymore. I knew what it was all about…

And it made me positively livid.

--

This was why, ten minutes before practice, I was standing on the pitch with my Firebolt and in my Quidditch robes, awaiting the team. I crossed my arms, beginning to tap my foot huffily. Where were they already??

To pass the time I looked up at the sky. For late November it was unusually dark, and I realized it was because heavy rain clouds were huddling just above. If possible, my scowl deepened. _Lovely. _

Finally I spotted a mop of curly brown hair approaching from the changing rooms. It could only be Wood. No one else was ever early for practice_. _We would always roll in causally on the second or piss Wood off by arriving a minute late (that would usually be me) so naturally the one strolling in ten minutes early had to be _him. _

I glared at him from where I was standing and just as the first raindrop hit me the Scot noticed me. Even at the distance and through the increasing darkness I could make out his bright amber eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"Belle?"

To answer his incredulous query I simply arched an eyebrow in what I assumed was in a piss-offed manner. He must have noticed it, since a strange look crossed his features, one I couldn't quite pin down, as he stopped a few feet ahead of me, putting down the case containing all the quidditch equipment.

"Katie told me the strangest thing," I began, using a cheery voice but I hoped he got the sarcastic undertone. "She said you let me off practice today."

That annoyingly handsome smile suddenly replaced the odd look on his features. How he dared to smile in my murderous expression I do not know.

"Did she?" He inquired airily. "Well, it's true."

His smile did not waver as my expression plummeted into a scowl. At the same time the rain now developed into a drizzle, as I stared at him.

"Why?" I demanded, crossing my eyebrows. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, I changed my mind.

"You know what?" I said, fed up, "never mind. Just release the bloody snitch."

He eyed me for a long moment, looking slightly amused. "Why are you angry? I thought you'd like a little rest."

"_No," _I blurted, instantly realizing how much I sounded like a moron. What was I supposed to say? _No, I don't like having a rest, because I want to be in your _

Up went his eyebrows as expected. "No?" he echoed, trying – but not hard enough – to keep the laughter from his voice.

Down went my eyebrows as his went up. "Forget it. Just release the snitch."

But then Wood did something he'd done far too many times: he pissed me off, by crossing his arms and saying "No." And he didn't have the grace to wipe that stupid handsome smile off his face.

By now I was quite positive that there was steam erupting from my head as the raindrops hit it; that's how angry I was with him. But the part that really annoyed me was that I couldn't tell him _why. _Because that certainly wouldn't wipe the smile off his face. More the opposite.

So instead, I opted for another technique. Being a downright bitch. "Release the snitch," I demanded in my nastiest voice.

One of his eyebrows went up daringly. "No."

I took one step closer to him, doing my best to look as threatening as I possibly could. "Release. The. Bloody. Snitch."

His eyes were suddenly rid of all humour as he too took a step closer. "No," he said, but now it was more of a whisper. And he was so close that I ended up feeling his breath. Dang it, why did he have to be so close? Suddenly it was hard focusing on what I really wanted…which was…uhm…

"Well, _hullo_," a chirp voice suddenly rang out, right next to us. I instantly hurled myself backwards away from Wood, as Alicia appeared beside us, looking gleeful. I made a mental note to never _ever _give her the opportunity for her to say "I told you so."

So instead – as the rest of the team's arrival distracted Wood - I instantly kneeled to the ground and opened the case with quidditch supplies and snatched the snitch. Then, I proceeded to send Wood a triumphant glance and received in return a gaze clouded over with something not quite readable. I couldn't help thinking that as far as silly arguments between Wood and me went, this had to be the worst by _far. _I – who constantly complained over Wood's Nazi training techniques - was actually arguing with him to let me participate in practice. Now even I considered that silly, which was why I opted to ignore Angelina's hissing "What's going _on?" _comment as she noticed mine and Wood's looks.

"Couldn't stay away, could ya?" Fred said, leaning to his broom as he eyed me with grinning eyes.

I wasn't feeling too jokey at the moment so I simply rolled my eyes at him, something he apparently found amusing. Then I shot Wood another look, whom I found already looking at me with aforementioned strange look.

So just to annoy him some more, I simply wheeled around, threw the snitch into air and watched it unfurl its wings and zoom away. Then I mounted the Firebolt and shot off, leaving my friends merely a cloud of dust.

By now the rain was steadily pouring down, and a good hour later it was downright torrential. Seriously, it was as the clouds were heaving floods down the pitch. Needless to say, it impossible to hear anything over the roar of pouring water, it was freezing and the snitch was nowhere to be seen. Not that I _had _been able to seen it even if it had been an inch from my face.

Still, I wasn't about to give up and go back to the castle and snuggle down my warm bed – which by now seemed _so _appealing – unless I wanted to eat my words. So I stayed put in the air, even though I noticed the rest of the team breaking up.

"Elle!" I faintly heard Angelina bellow through the rain. "We're finished, come on down!"

"I'm just gonna catch it one last time!" I shouted back, not sure if she could make out my words through the wind. Still, I could make out her dark silhouette shrugging and walking away with the rest of the team.

Or so I thought.

"Belle!" Wood's powerful voice was by far easier to make out than Angelina's light voice. "Come down, it's freezing!"

"No!" I shouted back, through clattering teeth. He might've had a point with the freezing part, but I didn't care. I didn't want to come down. My mood was as dark as ever, and having him trying to embarrass me was just not something I was up to. Even if it involved potentially dying in ammonia.

"Belle…" Was it just my imagination, or… did his voice have a begging tone to it?

Still, I ignored him, continuing my fruitless quest to find the snitch.

"If you don't come down, I'll kick you off the team!"

I knew it was an empty threat, but my stubborn attempt to prove my point now seemed stupid even to me. So I finally descended, leaving the snitch to its fate. As I touched ground the grass made this squishing sound, like I stepped on a sponge. Did I mention it was pouring down?

Then I picked up my broom and started towards the castle. Only, I wasn't rid off Wood.

"You didn't answer my question," he said, voice barely carrying through the rain, as he followed behind me.

I made the mistake to submit to my curiosity. "What question?" I growled over my shoulder.

"Why are you angry with me?"

I shot him a look over my shoulder again, not giving him a reply at once. Mostly because I didn't have one and mostly because I just wanted to get back to the castle. Because as I made eye contact with him I saw that look in his bright eyes that told me one thing: I had to get _away _from there.

So I sped up, intent of getting rid of the scot.

"Belle," he said, though I tried to ignore him. "Belle, are you alright?"

"_No!" _I suddenly found myself blurting out, coming to a halt. Hmm, so the getting-the-ruddy-hell-out-of-there-plan wasn't exactly working.

Wood stopped too, for once silent, awaiting my rant about to come.

So I wheeled around. "No, I am not alright!" I took a step towards him, and even thought the rain was pouring down so heavy I could still see his bright amber eyes looking at me, searching. I couldn't quite believe what was happening, but suddenly it came tumbling out of me.

"_Why?" _I demanded. "Why are you being like this? It's not-You're not supposed to be like this!" The question that had been nagging me since…since the start of the year basically, had _finally _been thrown out. It was actually kind of a relief…but then I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and my throat got this familiar throbbing feeling. Oh my God, what was this? I was about to start _crying? _Maybe it was all the frustration I'd been feeling the past weeks. So I added in a cracking voice, "You're driving me insane, you know that?"

He took a step towards me, water dripping off his face. "And how is that?" he asked me in a low voice, barely audible over the thunder the rain was causing.

"Because when you're like this, I-" I broke off. I couldn't say it. I wouldn't let myself.

"You what?" he asked, taking another step towards me. He was really close now, less than a two feet away.

I let my gaze drop.

"And Cedric is so nice…" I argued, trying desperately to argue. But I had no idea what I was arguing for. I had no idea what I wanted any longer. I knew I _hated_ Wood... Right?

"He's nice," Wood repeated tonelessly, and now I dared to raise my gaze again. "But nothing more."

"I-"

"When I'm like this you like me. That was what you were going to say, wasn't it?" he asked, and my words immediately came to a shrieking halt in my throat. A silence followed his words, save for the noise the rain was making.

Oh my God. It was true. It was so true. I did like him. Maybe I even loved him! This whole time… maybe all these seven years, I haven't hated him… I haven't hated him at all. All this time… I've liked him!!

Panicking, I did the only thing I could think of. Flee. I wheeled around; my goal set somewhere far away. But I only got as far as one step before Wood shot out his hand and wrapped it tight around my wrist. I had barely registered that fact before he suddenly yanked me back again towards him… and then his lips crashed down on mine.

I didn't know what shocked me the most, the fact that _Wood was kissing me _or the fact that I didn't pull away immediately and slap him for his rudeness.

The hand that was not still tightly holding my wrist was placed on the small on my back, holding me close to him, pressing me to the warmth of his body. Like he was afraid I was going to break away from his grip. And I am sorry to say that I didn't have any plans on slipping from his grip any time soon. Because I liked it_. I liked being kissed by Wood! _

In fact, I liked it so much that I kissed him back. For a second everything else didn't seem to matter: not the rain, nor the fact that I actually _had _a boyfriend or the fact that we –supposedly- hated each other's guts. His lips were surprisingly soft and he was such a good kisser. The hand that had been holding my wrist now dared to let go – since I wasn't exactly showing any signs of running away – and instead moved to my rain-stained cheek, gently cupping it with his warm hand. My hands _might _have ended up around his neck, grasping the back of his hair – you know, in the heat of the moment and all of that.

But then the cold rain finally seemed to cool down my over-heated brain. Instead of just enjoying how good a kisser Wood was, all sorts of emotions flooded me. Guilt, confusion and... well, guilt and confusion. Finally I saw just how weird the situation was. This was _Wood_, after all!

So I decided to something about it. Thus, I managed to place my hands on his chest and gave him a shove. He didn't topple backwards into the mud as I had originally intended, but it was enough for him to release me and back a few steps.

We stood like this for a few moments, looking at each other –dripping with water – and panting like we had just been running a mile a minute.

I couldn't think of a single thing to say to him. A million thoughts were running through my mind and my head was spinning. I needed to think, and I couldn't do it while he had his bright brown gaze fastened on me. Funnily enough I seemed to do stupid things when that gaze was on me. Like kiss him.

So instead I wheeled around and started to dash back to the castle. I ran because I was afraid he was going to chase after me, and also because if I didn't run there'd be more time to change my mind. Because a big part of me wanted to turn around and throw myself back into his strong embrace and kiss him some more.

More troubles?

Check.

**A/N: So? Sooo? What'da think?? Just press that tiny button below :) Lots of love to ye for sticking with me!**

* * *


End file.
